Quelles que soient les conséquences
by Anger-lola
Summary: -Histoire en pause, car trop vieille. Dans l'attente d'être reprise.- Donc, je la met comme "complète".
1. Prologue

- Bonjour tout le monde, chers lecteurs, ceci est une fan fiction que j'ai écrite il y a peu de temps. Et que je n'ai pas encore terminée. J'espère que vous aimerez car je dois avouer que certains n'apprécient pas réellement ce genre d'histoires. Enfin j'ose me lancer. Gros bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture bien sûr :) -

[Prologue]

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et je veux mourir.

La demoiselle raya automatiquement la dernière phrase, espérant que personne ne puisse la déchiffrer. Elle était assise sur un banc, devant le cimetière, cet endroit dégoutant où était enterré ses amis. Harry, Ron, la plupart des Weasley, d'autres de ses amis sorciers. La moitié de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait été décimée par la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Elle frissonna, une lueur de haine dans le regard, une larme coula rapidement sur sa joue, bien vite emportée par une bourrasque de vent glaciale. Elle eut presque l'impression que cette larme s'était transformée en glaçon sur sa joue.

Hermione se leva, adressa un dernière regard au terrain couvert de pierres tombales, puis s'enfuit à pas pressés. Elle était persuadée que durant sa vie, Dumbledore avait prévu ce qu'il arriverait et qu'il avait un plan. Elle en était certaine, et elle réaliserait ce plan, dangereux ou non. Elle changera ce présent qu'elle haïssait. Sur la tombe de ses amis, elle le changerait.

A présent elle transplana dans un second cimetière, moldu cette fois. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle s'élança devant la première tombe, puis à genoux devant elle salua ses parents. Et elle leur fit la promesse qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais l'idée de changer le monde. Elle ne supportait plus cette solitude.

Le monde des sorciers étaient devenu un véritable camp de concentration digne de l'époque Hitlérienne. Il était vrai que les méthodes n'étaient pas les mêmes mais tout aussi cruelles. Voldemort avait pris le contrôle pour toujours car aujourd'hui, personne n'était assez puissant pour terrasser le terrible Mage Noir. Cet homme – qui n'en était peu être pas un - n'avait aucune pitié, certains sorciers avaient disparus dans le monde moldu, où ils avaient tout simplement rendu leur dernier souffle. Beaucoup de monde rêvait de faire tomber Voldemort mais personne n'était aussi motivé que la jeune fille, personne ne pouvait l'être. Personne n'avait autant de haine qu'elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de chercher le plan de Dumbledore, elle savait qu'elle réussirait. Un sourire sarcastique s'étala sur les fines lèvres d'Hermione dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Elle prouverait enfin son intelligence au monde entier. Ses yeux chocolats brillèrent dans un éclair de colère puis elle transplana jusqu'à Poudlard.


	2. Que Dieu me pardonne

Bonjour à tous, je vous poste le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît ^ ^ et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si je fais quelques fautes d'orthographe ou d'inatention =) Bonne lecture à tous,

[ Que dieu me pardonne ]

Elle était là, plantée devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard, la pluie fouettant son visage. Poudlard qui n'était plus la même école... Depuis que ces foutus Mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle. Tous les professeurs étaient des alliés de Voldemort, et ils enseignaient la Magie Noire à la place des Défences Contre les Forces du Mal. Les " Sangs de Bourbes " étaient bannis. Seuls les véritables Sangs Purs ont étés acceptés. Jamais le monde n'aurait pû parraître si mal en point. Et pour le moment, Ils laissaient les enfants nés de parents moldus tranquilles tant qu'ils ne s'aventuraient pas hors de leur territoire, c'est à dire le monde des sorciers. Hermione était considérée comme morte à la guerre, mais c'était faux, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait et tant mieux, elle n'avait pas d'ennuis ainsi. La jolie brune sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami de son sac, et elle la mis sur elle. Cette cape qu'Harry chérissait tellement... Elle l'avait récupérée sur son corps froid, et lui avait fait cette promesse qu'elle comptait bien tenir. Elle entra, sans se faire remarquer, et elle traversa le parc. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent à l'esprit, une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle n'essuya pas, elle la laissa couler et s'évanouir sur le sol comme si son âme s'évanouissait avec elle. Elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle avait attendu quelques minutes devant les grandes portes de l'école, elle avait attendu que quelqu'un daigne sortir pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'interieur sans se faire remarquer. Un homme aux traits anguleux lui permis d'entrer, elle ne le connaissait pas mais qu'importe. Le château était encore peuplé de quelques élèves, qu'elle évita avec soin, elle monta les marches silencieusement avec l'intention de se rendre devant le bureau du directeur. Du nouveau directeur... De nouveau elle attendit, et n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, un élève en sortit lui permettant d'entrer par la statue qui gardait la porte, et elle monta vers le bureau encore ouverte. Elle trouvait que cette chance qui lui souriait aujourd'hui n'était pas normale, elle n'allait pas durer bien longtemps...

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds décolorés jouait avec sa canne. Sa canne qui renfermait sa baguette. Il leva ses yeux gris vers l'entrée, comme s'il avait senti sa présence. L'instant d'après il secoua la tête et soupira. Hermione, la main sur sa baguette observa ce qu'était devenu le bureau autrefois si accueillant de Dumbledore. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs avaient disparus, remplacés par ceux de Voldemort, qui souriait de sa bouche sans lèvre et de son visage inhumain. Elle failli vomir. Hermione fit l'état des lieux et estima peu probable que Lucius Malefoy est gardé comme cela dans son bureau des plans de Dumbledore. Il aurait eut trop peur que quelqu'un les découvre aussi facilement. De plus, tous les meubles avaient changés, rien n'était pareil. Il semblerait que cette pièce avait été déjà assez fouillée auparavent. Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote !

Il y'a quelques mois de cela, l'ancienne Gryffondore avait déjà rendu visite aux proches de Dumbledore, espérant qu'il leur ait laissé quelque chose, mais sa recherche était vaine. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait démunie devant tant de stupidité de sa part. Comment avait-elle put croire que tout cela serait si simple ?

Elle sursauta quand une seconde personne la frôla.

-Père, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ecoeurée elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy fils et Malefoy père qui conversait sur un sujet peu intéressant pour elle. Elle se rendit vers les escaliers et attendit que le jeune Malefoy sorte ce qui ne se fit pas tarder. Elle le suivit, silencieusement, dans les couloirs à présent vide de Poudlard. Il tourna à droite, elle décida de continuer tout droit, pour errer dans ce lieu qui fut auparavent son école. Elle failli hurler quand un bras lui entoura la taille et qu'une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans une salle de classe vide. Elle se retrouva au sol, sans cape d'invisibilité face à une paire de yeux gris qui la dévisageait étonné.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver là, Granger, murmura Drago, tu n'es donc pas morte...

-Quelle perspicacité Malefoy, s'écria-t'elle avec un rire jaune tandis qu'elle cherchait discrètement sa baguette.

Il sourit, amusé et agita cette baguette devant son visage.

-Tu ne me croyais pas si naïf ?

-Rends la moi tout de suite !

-Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu es désemparée face à moi, Sang de bourbe.

Elle grogna légèrement, lui jetant un regard plein de haine par dessus ses mèches bouclées et humides.

-Je ne le suis pas du tout, mentit-elle.

-Et à qui veux-tu faire avaler ça, laisse moi rire, tu vois pas la tête que tu fais ?

Elle ne répondit rien et s'approcha de son visage, lui crachant tout son venin à la figure.

-Je suis fortement étonné que Sainte Nitouche Granger connaisse autant d'insanités. Ta mère aurait honte de toi, ironisa-t'il.

Piquée à vif, elle le giffla à la volée, et lui cria de laisser sa défunte mère en dehors de tout ça. Que tous les mangemorts étaient responsables de sa mort, même indirectement et qu'elle les tuera jusqu'au dernier. Il regagna son calme, et lui saisit la gorge la plaquant au sol. Doucement il aprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Tu n'as donc pas peur de moi ? Tu devrais pourtant, même sans baguette je pourrais te faire du mal, te tuer, t'envoyer avec Potter et Weasmoche, car tout ce que tu souhaites c'est les retrouver, je pourrais t'aider, chuchota-t'il.

-Alors tue moi, Malefoy, c'est vrai je veux les retrouver.

-Ce serait trop simple. Si je peux te dire une chose, ce que tu cherches, ce n'est pas ici que tu le trouveras, Dumbledore n'avait aucun plan il n'avait pas prévu la mort de Potter.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Moi aussi j'ai cherché tu sais, je n'ai pas forcément voulu cela, je ne suis pas bête à ce point, mais tu sais Mon Maître à récuperé tout ce que Dumbledore possédait. Tu ne trouveras jamais rien, il a tout détruit.

Il la relâcha, et se redressa de toute sa grandeur.

- Maintenant va-t'en avant que je ne sois obligé de te tuer de mes propres mains. C'est une grande faveur que je te fais là Granger, tâche de t'en souvenir.

Il lui jeta sa cape et sa baguette et sortit de la salle. Elle ragea intérieurement et des larmes de déception coulèrent sur ses joues, elle s'en était doutée, mais... Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir tord au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle se redressa, et se mit à sangloter, tous ces rêves étaient tombés en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et elle se rendit compte que ce monde, s'il devait être appelé comme ça, oui ce monde où le mal régnait, ce monde qu'elle détestait, elle devra y finir ses jours.

Brusquement elle s'enfuit, elle traversa les couloirs, se moquant bien d'être vue, elle grimpa jusqu'à cet endroit sacré, cet endroit où Dumbledore était tombé. Cette Tour... Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol leva son beau visage vers le ciel, qui pleurait avec elle. Elle joignit ses mains et pour la première fois de sa vie elle pria. Elle demanda de retrouver ses amis, sa famille, son monde fait d'amour et d'amitié. Elle voulait les retrouver, même dans la mort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se retrouva sans but précis, tous ses rêves éffondrés, elle qui était devenue si courageuse ne pouvait plus vivre, elle refusait de sentir une nouvelle fois cette solitude qui hantait ses nuits. Elle ne supporterait plus cette vie, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait... Qu'elle savait que plus rien ne pourra changer ce monde.

-Que dieu me pardonne ...

La jeune fille se leva, marcha lentement, elle essuya ses larmes, observa le sol qui lui paraissait si loin. Si elle devait mourrir, autant mourrir noblement si l'on puis dire. Comme le vieux Dumbledore. Elle escalada la rampe de protection. Pendant une seconde sa vie défila devant elle,

"J'ai 17 ans, j'ai 17 ans et je vais mourrir, je ne sais pas quand je me déciderait. Cest irréel, c'est un cauchemar, mais je sais que c'est vrai, j'ai 17 ans et je vais mourrir dans quelques secondes. Si vous saviez comme j'ai peur maintenant, j'ai tellement peur d'avoir mal. Je déteste la douleur, je n'aime pas avoir mal. Et si je ne mourrais pas sur le coup ? Et que j'agonisais ? Pourrais-je le supporter ? Mais là je sais que je vais avoir très mal. Je ne veux pas avoir mal, j'ai si peur de mourrir. Je n'ai que 17 ans, je ne peux pas mourrir, j'ai tellement de choses à découvrir, comme le véritable amour, le mariage, le plaisir d'être mère, mais Dieu sait que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans Eux. Je voudrais juste un baiser, une dernière fois, pour mourrir avec un soupçon de bonheur. Mais personne n'est là. Je suis seule. C'est mon dernier jour ici bas. Empêchez moi de me faire mal. Mais personne ne m'écoute. J'ai le coeur qui bat si rapidement que je croit qu'il finira par lâcher. J'ai la gorge si sèche... Maintenant... Je retiens mes larmes et observe le vide. C'est si bête... Je suis si jeune... Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je me laisse tomber en avant, silencieuse, je sens le vent me fouetter le visage, ça fait si mal, je ferme les yeux et j'attends. Je ne ressens plus de douleur. C'est donc ça mourrir ? Se sentir comme inexistante et presque en paix ? Je sais que je m'enfonce, une douleur traversa ma poitrine, ah si, j'ai mal quand même. Je veux rouvrir mes yeux pour regarder le ciel une dernière fois, je ne peux pas mourrir comme ça, non, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux pour ... Mes paupières papillonnent, je ne parviens légèrement à les rouvrir. Je voudrais juste les refermer une seconde, pour me reposer. Je... Que dieu... me ..."


	3. Quelques pas en arrière

_"La mort est moins cruelle que la crainte de la mort " / "c'est par egoïsme que l'homme craint la mort"_

Quelques pas en arrière ]

" Cette impression de flotter... C'est si agréable ... "

Elle semblait imprégnée de lumière, elle se sentait si bien, rien ne pouvait la déranger, elle ne ressentait plus cette douleur, cette solitude. Hermione était enfin sereine. Elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre, aucune pensée douloureuse. C'était ... Incroyable. Toute cette éfusion de sensation étrange.  
Et puis ensuite, elle se voyait, allongée au pied de la tour d'astronomie, elle flottait dans les airs, et elle regarda son corps, quelques mètres plus bas. Elle allait s'envoler, à jamais...

Un peu plus loin, dans la nuit, une ombre se faufila entre les arbres, elle l'observa, a présent elle s'était encore éloignée de son propre corps. Et elle aperçut à quelques mètres de son corps, une silhouette, qui s'approcha d'elle à grands pas.

" Non "

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, et l'observa. Puis, elle ne voyait pas très bien, elle se doutait que cette silhouette, sûrement un élève, tentait de la ramener à la vie. Elle pria pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Alors qu'auparavant elle ne sentait plus rien, elle perçut comme une légère sensation, et elle redescendit brusquement, tout redevint noir. Elle eut envie d'hurler de colère.

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, et ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il tentait de la réanimer, sa poitrine la torturait alors qu'il appuyait de toutes ses forces. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse partir. Mais cette personne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle s'acharna sur elle, mais elle s'accrochait, elle ne voulait pas respirer.

Une voix masculine, grave, douce. Une voix qu'elle ne reconnû pas et qu'elle ne parvint à déchiffrer. Elle ne voulait pas connaître cette personne qui voulait aller contre sa décision. Elle luttait pour une cause perdue d'avance, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la décision de son corps qui commençait à s'animer, même si son esprit exprimait le désir le plus profond de mourir. De ne plus souffrir. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible à supporter.

Hermione ne parvenait plus à lutter, elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre son " sauveur ".

Elle abandonna et elle sentit l'air emplir ses poumons et son coeur se remettre à battre. Elle entendit un soupir soulagé du garçon, elle se sentit soulevée et fatiguée de tant de lutte, elle ne parvint plus à penser. Comme si elle était évanouie alors que son esprit semblait encore vif.

Une lumière l'aveugla quand elle ouvrit les yeux, pour la première fois de ce qui lui sembla des semaines. Elle inspira, une odeur médicamenteuse lui piqua le nez. Elle tenta de recouvrer la vue, ce qui se fit petit à petit. Elle était dans un lit, aux draps blancs, entourée d'autres lits vides. Elle était seule dans une grande pièce, elle reconnû l'infirmerie de Poudlard, son école.  
Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici, si Lucius la trouvait... Il la tuera.

" Tant mieux. "

Elle avait soif, très soif, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir parler dans cette situation. Hermione repoussa les draps loin d'elle, et posa ses pieds sur le sol, elle se mit debout, chancela pendant quelques secondes, puis fière d'elle avança d'un pas sûr. Comme endolories ses jambes ne répondirent pas, et elle se ratrappa à une armoire, fit tomber des bouteilles en verre sur le sol dans un bruit infernal. Elle s'éffondra, et gênée, elle aurait voulu se fondre dans le sol pour disparaître quand elle entendit une personne entrer au pas de course. L'infirmière sembla-t'il.

"Tiens ce n'était plus Madame Pomfresh."

-Oh làlà, il ne fallait pas vous lever mademoiselle, vous auriez pu vous faire mal, très mal ! Quelle idée !

L'infirmière la remit dans son lit, et d'un coup de baguette nettoya le sol. Elle semblait profondément inquiète, et Hermione était devenue d'une pâleur fantomatique.

Lorsqu'elle avait sauté de la tour, elle avait dut se casser quelque chose, et peut-être avait elle simplement perdu l'usage de ses jambes. A jamais. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle tremblait légèrement tandis que l'infirmière envoyait un mot en fredonnant, elle supplia merlin pour que ce ne soit pas au directeur actuel. Comme si elle avait put lire dans les pensées, la vieille femme lui dit qu'elle prévenait un professeur qui lui avait demandé de le contacter lorsqu'elle se ré elle ne mentionna pas son nom, à son plus grand désespoir. Puis elle lui dit qu'elle pourrait remarcher d'ici la fin de la journée, que ses muscles étaient simplement encore un peu endormis, sous l'effet du choc, sans doute. Soulagée, la jeune fille acquiesca.

-S'est-elle réveillée ?

Cette voix... C'était celle du garçon qui l'avait réanimée. Elle vit l'infirmière répondre positivement, puis elle darda son regard chocolaté sur lui... Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle connaissait ce regard, bleu nuit, ce visage mince à la machoire carrée. Il avait les cheveux noirs, en bataille, comme Harry. Et comme lui il était grand et mince.

Son regard la fit frissonner, il n'exprimait rien. Une seconde voix, qu'elle connaissait bien la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Dumbledore et ce qu'il dit la terrifia.

-Vous n'avez plus cours, Monsieur Jedusort ?


	4. Son regard

" Telle est la triste fin de celui qui a fait le mal

Et le trépas du criminel

A sa vie est toujours égal." Don Giovanni de Lorenzo Da Ponte.

[ Son regard ]

Hermione resta silencieuse, de la colère bouillonnant en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver devant Jedusor. Elle imaginait encore moins que cet adolescent, qui au premier regard paraissait comme les autres, deviendrait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
Son aparence soignée et sérieuse, ne laissait rien paraître du monstre qu'il serait ou qu'il était déjà devenu. Elle ressentait aussi de la peur, beaucoup de peur. Ce regard d'un bleu sombre la pétrifiait, ces yeux ne laissait rien transparaître, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Ses yeux faisait un terrifiant contraste avec le visage d'ange et d'une pâleur admirable et les cheveux d'un noir de jais du jeune homme. Immédiatement, elle sentit la haine l'envahir, elle ne pouvait que le haïr. Elle n'avait a présent qu'une envie, c'était de le tuer.

Il la fixa pendant quelques longues secondes, avec insistance. Hermione se sentit mal, elle tremblait de crainte devant lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait de lire en elle, elle savait qu'il essayait. Elle le ressentait alors qu'il la fixait, son regard plongé dans ses yeux chocolats.  
Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore. Elle pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de ce regard...

Albus l'observait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme il le ferait si souvent plus tard. Lorsqu'elle se plongea dans ses yeux bleus pétillants, elle se sentit un peu mieux, plus à l'aise du moins.

-Comment vous sentez vous Miss...

Granger, professeur, souffla-t'elle.

Elle jura voir de la colère dans les yeux du futur Lord Voldemort. Il eut un sifflement assez désaprobateur. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, il était un Serpentard digne de ce nom et avait dû remarquer qu'elle n'était pas une " Sang-Pur ". Quelle ironie, comme si lui même était un Sang-Pur. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout cela ?

-Bien, Miss Granger, je vous présente Monsieur Tom Jedusor, préfet en chef, qui vous a sauvé la vie. Bien que personne ne sache d'où vous venez et ce qui a bien pu vous arriver. Vous avez eut beaucoup de chance que Monsieur Jedusor soit passé par là alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de nuit.

Hermione osa de nouveau poser son regard sur Tom, sans le remercier. Elle remarqua la colère exprimée par ses yeux bleu nuit. Elle en frissonna.

-Si vous souhaitez me parler, Miss Granger, sachez que je suis à votre disposition, lorsque vous irez mieux.

-Je vais mieux, et je souhaite vous parler, affirma la jeune fille.

Dumbledore lui sourit et congédia Jedusor, qui disparut de l'infirmerie d'un pas fier et marqué par la rage. Cette colère semblait ne plus le lâcher. Comme elle qui maintenant sentait la haine bouilloner en elle. La solution à ses problèmes était là, devant elle.

Il prit une chaise, et s'assit près d'elle. Hermione demanda d'une voix tremblante.

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Probablement surpris, de cette question, il la détailla d'un regard inquiet.

-Nous sommes en novembre 1943.

Elle s'en doutait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Être heureuse car le remède à son malheur était à portée de bras ou bien être inquiète car ce serait le début de sa propre fin. Peut-être bien qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de retour pour elle.

-Cinquante ans, murmura-t'elle, professeur, c'est affreux !

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter, il avait parfaitement compris.

-Vous savez Miss Granger, ceci ne s'est pas produit depuis des siècles. Les voyageurs temporel comme vous sont rares, très rares. Cette magie n'est pas expliquée. Mais je vous prie, racontez moi votre histoire.

Hermione lui raconta tout, elle lui dit qu'elle le connaissait, mais en cinquante ans plus vieux, en effet. Qu'elle était élève à Poudlard, et que ce garçon Tom allait devenir Lord Voldemort et fonder les Mangemorts.

Ensuite, elle lui parla du Survivant, qui était le seul capable de vaincre ce mage noir qui sèmera la terreur et l'apocalypse dans le monde des annonça avec une grimaceque Voldemort gagnera la guerre. Elle faisait partie des rares survivants.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir sauté de la tour d'astronomie.

Le professeur Dumbledore caressait pensivement sa longue barbe, intrigué par cette fabuleuse histoire.

-Maintenant, je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où aller, je ne connais personne. Je voudrais rentrer à mon époque, mais là bas je suis tout aussi perdue qu'ici...

Cette solution... Il fallait qu'il meure. Que Voldemort ne puisse exister dans le futur, si elle le tuait maintenant elle rentrerait et retrouverait ses amis, comme si ce personnage n'était jamais apparu. Mais il était possible que jamais elle ne puisse revenir à son époque. Dumbledore le lui avait fait comprendre en un seul regard. Hermione laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et sanglota de désespoir.

-En quelle année devriez vous étudier ?

-Septième année, je n'ai pas pu la faire à mon époque, professeur.

-Bien, nous irons rencontrer le directeur, et il décidera de vous accepter ou pas à Poudlard,mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Et souvenez vous ; ne lui parlez surtout pas de votre histoire, il ne sait pas garder un secret, et le directeur aime beaucoup Tom. Si monsieur Dippet vient à savoir votre histoire, Tom la saura aussi. Et cela ne sera pas bon du tout vos affaire et pour le monde des sorciers, il resta un instant silencieux,je me doutais bien qu'il finirait ainsi, vous savez.

Pensif, il soupira et lui sourit.

-Je vais chercher le direceur de ce pas, le prévenir que vous êtes réveillée. Il viendra vous voir. Ne vous en faites pas, je l'accompagnerais.

Il la regarda, malicieux, et quitta la pièce. Hermione se détendit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la vie ici serait encore plus difficile qu'à sa propre époque.

Comment vivre près d'un dangereux mage noir, près du meurtrier de ses amis, de sa famille?Elle aurait dut mourir à leur place. Quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait eut peur, il était dénué de tout sentiments, il ne ressentait que de la haine envers tout le monde. Et pourtant, les aparences sont bien trompeuses.  
Un visage d'ange mais un esprit diabolique. Elle frissonnait encore alors qu'elle revoyait son regard posé sur elle.

Et certes, maintenant elle avait peur de ce qui se passera par la suite, peur d'être confrontée à lui lorsqu'elle tentera de l'anéantir. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir aussi facilement qu'elle le pensait à cause de la magie noire qu'il connaissait peut-être déjà sur le bout des doigts. ET elle croyait se souvenir qu'il avait déjà créé ses deux Orcruxes. Elle se dit avec jalousie qu'en plus de cela il devait être très intelligent, bien plus qu'elle...

Elle but un jus de citrouille, rapidement pour se rafraîchir la gorge qu'elle avait extrêmement sèche.  
Maintenant elle attendait en tentant de se reposer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son regard posé sur elle, et la peur la réveillait.

Peut-être qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.


	5. Premier contact

"L'enfer, c'est d'avoir perdu l'espoir."

Cronin, Les Clés du Royaume

"La haine est un tonique, elle fait vivre, elle inspire la vengeance."

Honoré de Balzac, La peau de chagrin.

[ Première rencontre ]

Hermione somnolait à moitié losque le directeur entra à l'infirmerie accompagné de Dumbledore. C'était un petit bonhomme, au visage jouflu et rieur. Sa taille et son poids contrastait avec le grand et mince Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de votre éveil, s'exclama-t'il gaiement, ainsi que de votre souhait d'intégrer notre école. Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas commun d'accueillir une élève aussi tardivement et de plus en dernière année d'étude, mais après mûre réflexion et sur recommandation de ce cher Albus, j'accepte de vous intégrer en septième année avec grand plaisir. Après tout, le préfet en chef de votre école est dans la même situation que vous. Pauvre garçon...

Il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer. La jeune fille frissonna à la seule pensée d'avoir un point en commun avec Lord Voldemort Junior !

- Bien, j'ai ramené le choixpeau magique avec moi afin de déterminer votre maison. En avez vous déjà entendu parler ? Bien ! Et pour votre intégration vous occuperez la chambre de l'ancienne préfète en chef dans le seul but d'être aidée par Tom lorsque vous en aurez besoin et aussi parce que nous ne pouvons vous intégrer dans les dortoirs pour le moment.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancienne préfète ?

Le directeur fut embarassé, il haussa les épaules.

- Elle est décedée, cette année, sûrement une vengeance amoureuse, nous ne savons pas encore la raison. On l'a retrouvée dans les toilettes des filles...

" Mimi Geignarde " songea-t'elle. C'est lui qui a commandé sa mort, et le directeur voulait la faire vivre avec ce monstre ?

- Avec le meilleur élève de l'école, vous vous en sortirais très bien, j'en suis certain. Albus, le choixpeau, s'il vous plaît.

Dumbledore ne laissait transparaître aucune autre émotion seulement de la malice, il posa le choixpeau sur la tête d'Hermione.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre la voix nasillarde du vieux chapeau rapiécé.

" - Oh je vois, beaucoup d'intelligence, de détermination ,et de courage, de l'audace. Je t'aurais bien envoyée à Gryffondore, s'il n'y aurait pas cette rage de vaincre en toi. Et cet esprit si intelligent... Tu serais parfaite à Serpentard Hermione Granger ! Non ? Fais-moi confiance ... Oui bien sûr... Serpentard !... "

Outrée, Hermione devint blême, elle rendit le vieux morceau de tissus soudain inanimé en se remémorant sa première année ici, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Tout sauf la même maison que ce monstre ! Elle tremblait de rage ( ou de peur ? ).

- Le professeur Dumbledore se propose en tant que tuteur, pour vous aider, car personne ne peut s'occuper de vous,n'est-ce pas ? Vous recevrez aujourd'hui même des affaires personnelles ainsi que vos livres et affaires scolaire. Dès que vous les aurez, vous pourrez sortir, et commencer votre année dans votre nouvelle maison, à Poudlard. A tout à l'heure Miss Granger !

Le petit homme lui adressa un sourire de compassion quand il ressentit sa souffrance interne, et Dumbledore la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil, pour lui montrer que tout avait marché comme prévu.

Elle se retrouva seule et désespérée. Elle aurait tant aimé mourir pour éviter de subir tout ça et de supporter sa présence. De toute manière tout était fichu, elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour tenir, jamais. Pas en face de lui. Jamais... Jamais elle ne pourra lui survivre. Ils allaient finir par s'entretuer. Et il sortirait vainqueur, elle n'aurait servi à rien ici. Il fallait qu'elle détruise ses Orcruxes, et qu'elle le tue.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle pensait, pessimiste. Dumbledore pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre, une grosse valise flottant devant lui.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger, je viens vous apporter vos affaires, les livres dont vous avez besoin pour l'année seront à votre disposition à la bibliothèque. Je vous ramène des vêtements et des robes de sorciers à l'emblème de notre école. Je pense que je vous ai pris tout ce que vous avez besoin, si j'ai un eut un quelconque oubli, je vous prie de me le rappeller. Voilà, je vous attends dehors, mettez donc un uniforme et venez me rejoindre. Au fait votre baguette est en possession de l'infirmière, on l'a retrouvée sur vous lorsque Tom vous a amenée. Voilà prenez ce dont vous avez besoin je vous attend.

Hermione se leva du lit dans lequel elle s'ennuyait et ramena la valise près d'elle et l'ouvrit. Elle fut de nouveau éblouie par la capacité de la magie. Elle se croyait dans Marie Poppins avec son sac rempli de choses qui dans la vie d'un Moldu n'auraient jamais pu s'entasser là dedans.  
Sa valise contenait tant de vêtements de parchemins de plumes et d'uniformes qu'elle n'en voyait plus la fin. Sur la face interieure de la valise était rangée différentes paires de chaussures, avec un petit mot. Elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de Dumbledore.

" Si tout cela ne vous va pas il suffira d'un petit sort d'ajustement "

Elle sourit, comme si elle n'y aurait pas pensé. Dans une poche sur le côté, elle trouva une bourse rempli de Galions et de Mornilles. Elle se sentit émue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore pouvait ainsi prendre en charge un élève de Poudlard, en qui il ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir une confiance aveugle, c'est vrai, elle aurait pu être n'importe qui, elle aurait pu menacer Poudlard. Et elle aurait pu tuer. D'ailleurs, elle tuera, mais elle était certaine que Dumbledore s'en doutait.  
Hermione sortit un uniforme, composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe froissée et d'escarpins en cuir pensa avec un sourire amusé qu'il aurait été plus simple pour lui de s'occuper d'un garçon. Elle revêtit la chemise blanche, la jupe et les chaussures et referma sa valise, puis elle récupéra sa baguette après avoir longuement rassuré l'infirmière qui était encore plus protectrice que l'était Pomfresh.  
Puis elle s'arrêta devant un miroir pour se regarder pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Elle ajusta ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique, et réorganisa les boucles de ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle reconnut à présent la véritable Hermione, celle que tout le monde avait toujours connu, avec bien sûr quelques centimètres en plus et plus jolie que l'espèce de " Castor " qu'elle était en première et seconde année. Depuis qu'elle avait réaligné ses dents et avait sut se mettre en valeur, elle s'était plus épanouie. Tout cela grâce à Ron, bien avant qu'il meure... Bien avant tout ça... Elle avait l'étrange impression de retourner à la case départ, et que rien ne se passerait comme prévu.

Elle soupira longuement et observa la jeune fille en face d'elle aux grands yeux chocolats. Elle lui jeta un sourire forcé et souleva sa valise d'un sort, qui lévita devant elle. Et elle rejoignit Dumbledore.

- Je suis content que les vêtements vous ailles, fit-il avec un sourire énigmatique comme il savait si bien les faire, une sucrerie ?  
Il lui tendait un petit bonbon jaune qu'il avait sorti de sa poche interne. Elle refusa poliment et il haussa les épaules amusé.

- Oui, j'ai du les réajuster, mais rien de bien méchant.  
Il hocha la tête et s'avança dans un second couloir qui menait à un grand escalier.

- Je vais vous mener à vos appartements,et je vais vous donner le mot de passe et vous pourrez ranger vos affaires, Miss Granger. Vous pourrez vous promener dans Poudlard en attendant le dîner, je pense que Tom vous mènera, il remarqua sa mine inquiète et rageuse; oui je suis désolé mais le directeur n'a pas trouvé mieux que de vous faire cohabiter avec lui. Je pense qu'il faudra l'ignorer autant que vous le pouvez. Oh attendez ...

Il agita sa baguette sur sa chemise et l'insigne de serpentard apparut. Elle l'observa, dépitée, elle devra si faire, même si l'envie de se jeter de nouveau du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie la tentait.

- Allons y.

Elle le suivit dans les couloirs,elle en reconnu certains, d'autres pas, mais ils étaient tout aussi accueuillants. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une femme jouant de la harpe.

- Draconifors, murmura-t'il.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et les laissa entrer.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de salle aussi somptueuse, avec deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air si confortables, un feu de bois, deux grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres, un tapis qui décorait le sol et semblait moelleux à souhait, et trois porte d'un joli bois foncé. Sûrement deux chambres et la salle de bain, qui sera, elle le savait, tout aussi somptueuse que le reste. Dumbledore lui indiqua sa chambre, et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le remercier, il avait déjà disparut. Sacré Albus, qui ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi imprévisible.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, amusée et s'avança vers sa chambre. Elle la regarda, avec un grand sourire: Un grand lit aux draps de soie semblait n'attendre qu'elle, confortable, entouré de grands rideaux en tissu léger.  
Hermione s'y jeta, et enfonça son visage dans les oreillers. Puis elle observa le reste de sa chambre, décorée bien évidemment en vert et argent, mais plutôt acceuillante pour une pièce aux emblèmes de Serpentard. De sa fenêtre, elle avait vue sur tout le parc, et la Forêt Interdite. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries, et deux grandes armoires en chêne massif attendait d'être remplies. Une grande étagère ne demandait que des livres, et devant le lit, au centre de la pièce, sur un grand tapis moelleux, trônait un grand bureau en bois, sombre, décorée de petits biblots sans importances. Ce fût avec un certain contentement qu'Hermione rangea ses affaires, d'un coup de baguette, de sa valise aux armoires et jusqu'à l'étagère, de façon très ordonée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, ou au mieux aller à la bibliothèque pour récupérer ses livres.

Rester seule sans rien faire l'ennuyait, et au diable le petit Voldemort, elle irait seule à la bibliothèque, qui était autrefois son lieu de perdition, et le serait encore aujourd'hui. De plus, même si les couloirs n'étaient plus tout à fait les même à cette époque, elle connaissait Poudlard sur le bout des doigts, et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, partir à sa découverte.  
Elle quitta sa chambre, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte avec un sort difficile à contrer, et elle quitta sa salle commune, pensive et passablement déprimée, inquiète. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre dans tout ça ?

Elle heurta un torse, et elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir ou même de lever les yeux pour voir à qui il appartenait. Elle aperçut ce regard bleu perçant qui la terrifiait tant, et ce visage dur, mais pourtant si agréable. Sa main glacée se posa sur son épaule, et elle l'observa. A la fois d'une finesse étrange, mais à la fois épaisse. Aux articulations et aux veines bien saillantes, avec des doigts si fins dont l'un était surmonté d'une grosse chevalière d'argent incrusté d'une pierre. N'était-ce pas cette bague qui avait brûlée la main de Dumbledore ? N'était-elle déjà pas l'un de ses premiers Orcruxes ? Comment le savoir, d'ailleurs ? Elle frissonna tentant de maîtriser sa haine et sa peur. Elle était terrifiée par tout ce qui pouvait se passer ici.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ? Lui fit il d'un air suffisant avec sa voix suave.

Hermione se crispa, et croisa les bras devant lui, pour surmonter sa crainte. Ses yeux descendirent vers l'emblème accroché à sa poitrine. Il parut étonné durant un instant, mais son regard fut bien vite remplacé par un air d'indiference totale. Il retira sa main de son épaule, comme si elle l'avait brûlée, et la jeune fille se sentit fortement opressée. Elle respirait dificilement mais tenta de ne rien faire paraître.  
Elle était parcourue de frissons, ce simple contact l'avait totalement renversée. Se faire toucher par ce meurtrier sans foi ni lois, une honte, même si ce n'était qu'un simple contact anondin, elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise. Elle devait le tuer, elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça, il le fallait pour tous, pour son futur.  
Mais au fin fond de son inconscient, n'était-ce peut-être pas la chaleur de sa main et la beauté de son regard qui l'avait tant dérangée ? N'était-ce pas la façon dont ses lèvres remuaient avec lenteur lorsqu'il lui parlait ? Ou peut-être le son de sa voix calme qui lui avait donnée une sensation étrange ?

Ils étaient restaient à peine une seconde à se regarder depuis qu'il avait retiré sa main, une seule seconde qui lui parut des heures. Et avec crainte, Hermione s'enfuit, d'un pas fier, elle tremblait encore de terreur. Elle se retourna, il avait disparut, aussi silencieux qu'un vil serpent qui laissait son corps glisser sur le sol... Il n'était qu'un corps dénué d'âme, un être qu'il fallait abattre au plus vite, mais elle devait apprendre à le cerner, avant de le tuer, avant de retourner chez elle. Etait-ce au moins possible ? Ce serpent l'écoeurait. Elle trembla de rage il fallait qu'elle sois courageuse une dernière fois, pour rendre l'honneur à tous ceux qui ont péri.

Mais Eve ne fut-elle pas tentée par le Serpent ?

_Et voilà, chapitre qui tente de décrire ce qu'Hermione peut ressentir envers Tom, ces choses étranges, haine, crainte,( désir ) et bien sûr, Tom dans toute sa splandeur, qui arrive à être encore plus fier que Mr Malefoy ! Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews, mais j'aimerais bien que toutes les personnes qui mettent ma fanfiction dans leurs favori me laisse un commentaire, sinon je ne vois pas l'intêret... _


	6. respecte moi !

[ Respecte moi ]

Hermione attendait Dumbledore devant la porte de la grande salle, elle hé soir, juste avant le dîner, le professeur allait la présenter à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que tous allaient l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Elle détestait être regardée. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix...  
Albus était déjà près d'elle, et il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour l'inciter à être courageuse. Elle soupira, ajusta ses vêtements-comme si elle se souciait de sa réputation ici-et prit une grande inspiration. Peu importe... Elle n'y resterait pas longtemps, enfin, elle l'espérait...

Il entra le premier, et elle le suivit, elle pouvait sentir tous les regards se tourner vers elle curieux : des chuchotements suivaient son passage, elle regardait droit devant elle, la tête haute, aussi fièrement qu'elle le pouvait. Et Dumbledore s'arrêta, et elle dû se tourner et jeter un oeil sur les quatres tables, et les centaines d'élèves qui avaient tous les yeux rivés sur elle, dans un affreux bruit de murmures. Hermione déglutit et tenta d'ignorer vainement les personnes autour d'elle.  
Le futur directeur entama un long discours, tissu de mensonge, la présentant. Une histoire qui n'est pas réellement la sienne. Selon lui, elle venait d'Amérique après avoir perdu ses parents, et avoir abandonné ses études dans l'une des autres écoles du monde des sorciers. Des vils mensonges. La seule part de vérité dans ses parole était qu'elle n'avait réellement plus de famille. Bien évidement...

Il termina ce discours, qui lui avait paru tellement long,en réclamant un acceuil agréable à la nouvelle élève. Les serpentards déjà atablés se levèrent à l'unisson et applaudirent son arrivée. Bien évidement ce furent les seuls, les autres maisons n'apprèciaient guère les serpentards. Elle se dirigea alors, tel un automate, vers la table des verts et argents.

"Quel cauchemar."

On lui fit une place entre un jeune garçon blond et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle leur sourit, pour leur paraître sympathique, et au même instant, la nourriture apparut. Elle se servit, et avala quelques bouchées de nourriture, sans trop d'appétit. Le garçon à sa droite lui adressa vivement la parole.

-Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Abraxas Malefoy.

Si elle ne se trompait pas-d'ailleurs comment se tromper-il était le fameux grand père de Drago qui mourra de la Dragoncelle. Il avait exactement la même façon de parler et la même ressemblance physique. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué cela avant qu'il ne lui parle ? Elle passa outre, et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait agréable.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille à sa droite lui tendit de même la main avec un sourire aimable, elle lui parla d'une voix gaie.

-Je m'appelle Walburga Black, je suis ravie que tu sois à Serpentard.

La mère de Sirius ? Décidemment, elle allait de surprise en surprise. Elle serra la main tendue avec automatisme. Et écouta ensuite la jeune fille qui vantait les mérites de sa très grande famille de " sang pur ", pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Hermione se trouvait en territoire ennemi, pour elle qui était née de parents moldus, elle savait que pour survivre dans ce monde cruel, elle devrait mentir sur ses ancêtres.

-Je viens moi-même d'une grande famille américaine, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle essaya d'éclaircir.

-Je m'en doutais bien, ajouta Abraxas, sinon tu ne serait jamais entrée à Serpentard, ici, nous descendons tous de grandes familles.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais visiter ce pays, rêva Walburga.

" Totalement hors-sujet cette idiote." songea Hermione.

Son regard dériva plus loin et à quelques mètres en face d'elle, le futur mage noir la regardait, avec un air sombre, suspicieux. Ses traits étaient détendus et calmes, mais son regard jetait des éclairs dangereux. Sa main aux articulations saillantes et aux doigts si fins glissa au dessus de la table pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, il ne la quitta pas des yeux.  
Cette main ornée d'une chevalière, cette main qui s'était posée sur elle et l'avait souillée. Et fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec autant de haine qu'elle pouvait avoir contre lui. Il eut un sourire amusé, et il tourna la tête pour parler à ses " amis ".

Elle le tuera, il n'y avait que cela à faire. Le tuer, pour qu'il ne détruise pas son monde. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, mais elle le ferait. Et cohabiter à ses côtés lui faciliterait la tâche. Peut-être la soupçonnait-il déjà, mais qu'importe.

Ce satané repas semblait durer des heures, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, partir, arrêter d'écouter ces andouilles de serpentards lui raconter leurs stupides vies de sangs purs. Elle était sur le point de se mettre à hurler, ou à pleurer, ou les deux à la fois, quand une main, qui lui procura une désagréable sensation de malaise la fit sursauter. Cette main qui s'était déjà posée sur son épaule. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Tom. Il avait un sourire froid, et lui dit d'une voix calme.

-Dumbledore m'a chargé de te faire visiter l'école, et de te donner l'emploi du temps, ce qui m'est bien désagréable alors essaye de te lever tout de suite afin que je puisse terminer le plus rapidement possible.

Son regard était illuminé par une certaine colère, alors que sa voix n'avait pas une seule fois tremblée. Il était capable de se détacher complétement de ses sentiments et de ses émotions alors qu'elle était profondément incapable de faire cela. Elle se leva, silencieuse, le toisa un instant se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de le tuer et partit la première, le laissant cloué sur place.  
Il la rattrapa, dès qu'elle fut sortie de la grande salle, et la saisit par le bras, la voix maintenant emplie de colère comme son regard.

-Ecoute moi bien, Granger !Ici c'est moi qui décide, c'est moi qui mène la danse, et ça ne changera pas, retiens bien cela si tu veux que rien ne t'arrives durant ta scolarité, cesse de m'enquiquiner, tu ne sais pas encore qui je suis !

Elle eut un frisson de terreur, et tenta de ne le pas montrer, mais il le remarqua bien et eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Ce château, elle le connaissait par coeur, elle ne voulait pas le visiter avec ce meurtrier.

-Ecoute moi aussi, je me moque bien de visiter ce château, tout ce que je veux c'est me reposer, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à reçevoir de toi.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Granger ...

Sa voix, auparavent si calme avait monté d'un ton à la prononciation de son nom ce qui la fit avait presque crié, et elle avait sursauté.

-Très bien, c'est mieux quand tu es effrayée, tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?Alors rentre, et si tu viens à te perdre, j'espère que jamais tu ne retrouveras ton chemin.

Il avait presque craché la fin de sa phrase, comme du venin, et cela lui glaça le sang, elle dé allait partir, amis il se retourna une dernière fois, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

-Au fait, Granger, ici, tous sont à ma merci, et tu ne seras pas une exception, c'est bien clair ? Bienvenue dans mon monde !

Il eut un sourire machiavélique, et la laissa seule dans les couloirs. En colère, terrorisée et sur le bord des larmes, Hermione marcha à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre.

" Ce ne sera pas facile..."

Cette vie mérite encore moins d'être vécue, maintenant. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, et elle savait très bien qu'elle était de nouveau observée, par les élèves qui rentraient à leurs dortoirs croisait des regards amicaux, parfois jaloux, sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, et une fois arrivée devant le portrait de ses appartements, elle souffla le mot de passe et entra, une once d'appréhension en elle.  
Jedusor était là, assis près du feu, plongé dans un livre -de magie noire sans aucun doute.-  
Elle l'ignora, et se dépécha d'entrer dans sa chambre, pour s'y enfermer, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Enfin, pas entièrement certes, ce ne serait pas une porte qui arrêterait Voldemort. La pensive jeune fille se déshabilla, attacha ses longs cheveux bouclés, et se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit moelleux. Elle glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller, après avoir éteint les lumières d'un sort. Ensuite elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas à ces images violentes qui apparaissaient en flash.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Il la collait contre un mur et l'embrassait avec violence, et elle aimait ça, elle voyait aussi sa main surmontée d'une bague glisser sur son corps nu, sur sa peau qui frémissait sous ses caresses. Cette main si masculine caressait sa poitrine mise à nue. Elle voulait le repousser, mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Ses cuisses s'ouvraient pour lui, alors qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête, qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible, elle voulait se laver de cette ordure qui laissait des traces sur son corps. Mais son cerveau ne commandait plus. Elle était prisonnière entre la raison et le désir. Et c'était le désir qui prenait le dessus. Ces images, elle les voyaient distinctement, leurs deux corps se mêlant... Leurs bouches se caressant...

-NON !

Son cri avait fait vibrer les murs de sa chambre, elle était trempée de sueur, elle ne parvenait plus à retrouver une respiration normale, et ses membres tremblaient avec larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, alors qu'elle bondissait de son lit et se précipitait dans la salle de bain, pour se débarasser des restes de son cauchemar, de cette sueur qui avait souillée sa peau : Se débarasser de sa honte.

Elle se jeta sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau, qui lui brûlait la peau, elle se sentait déjà mieux, malgré la température de l'eau qui lui faisait mal. Au moins, son esprit était soulagé, c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Son esprit, la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Elle appuya son visage contre le mur carrelé, afin de retrouver tout son calme.

La peau d'une couleur rose, elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. La serviette encore enroulée autour de la poitrine, elle passa la tête dehors, pour vérifier que Jedusor n'était pas dans les parages. Satisfaite, elle sortit, et sans faire de bruit regagna sa chambre.  
Elle ordonna ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette, et revêtit l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle prépara ses affaires de cours, et se dirigea vers la salle. Il n'était sûrement pas encore l'heure, car Jedusor semblait être toujours dans sa chambre, et les couloirs étaient calmes. Elle était la seule idiote debout, lavée, et prête à cette heure là.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, ses affaires à ses pieds, et observa la cheminée. Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter cela ? Qu'avait-elle fait Merlin ! Non seulement elle ne savait pas comment rentrer chez elle,ni comment le tuer, en plus de cela il la tourmentait, l'effrayait et arrivait même à la terrifier pendant qu'elle dormait ! Quel désastre !

La porte de la chambre d'ouvrit à la volée, et il sortit rapidement, sans lui jeter un seul regard à son plus grand soulagement, et entra dans la salle de bain. Il était toujours là pour lui mettre le moral à zéro. Elle entendit des bruit d'eau, et elle profita de ses derniers moments de tranquilité.  
Il ne lui avait pas encore donné l'emploi du temps, il fallait donc qu'elle lui adresse de nouveau la parole, à ses risques et périls. Il sortit, une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille, elle resta figée, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, la regardant d'un air calme, sans émotions aparentes. Tout était contre elle. Elle avait remarqué sa carrure dévelopée, digne d'un batteur de Quiditch, son torse musclé, aux abdominaux saillants, et extrêmement pâle. Elle eut un frisson, prit une mine écoeurée. Il l'ignora.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant que tu t'es levée trop tôt ?

-Je me lève à l'heure qu'il me plaît, fit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait, je voudrais mon emploi du temps, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Il avait les cheveux humides, dont une mèche tombait devant ses yeux bleus inexpressifs.

-Tu peux attendre un peu, ou tu es trop pressée pour ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa les bras, replongeant son regard dans le feu de la cheminée. Une porte claqua, il était entré dans sa chambre. Hermione se détendit enfin et attendit quelques minutes. Quand il sortit, il lui tendit une feuille.  
Il était parfaitement coiffé, son uniforme ne portait aucun faux plis, et son regard était toujours calme. Elle prit la morceau de parchemin, et observa son nouvel emploi du temps. Sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme qui détruira sa vie dans un temps prochain. Qui lui avait déjà détruit ...

-Ta mère ne t'as pas appris la politesse ?

-Ne t'avises pas de parler de ma mère.

" C'est de ta faute si elle est morte "

Son ton agressif le surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. Il attendit devant elle.

-Merci, même si ce mot m'écorche la bouche, cracha-t'elle.

Elle se leva, pris ses affaires et se leva, prenant grand soin de l'éviter. Il lui prit le bras avec violence, et la força à lui faire face.

-Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ?

-Parce que tu ne mérites que ça.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois une fière chandelle !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, tu aurais dû me laisser crever là où tu m'a trouvée !

Elle tenta de le faire lâcher.

-Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

-Je ne te déteste pas, mentit-elle, ta façon d'agir ne me plaît pas du tout, je te rends la pareille. Maintenant lâche moi !

Il la regarda dans les yeux, pour déceler quelconque mensonge.

-Tu n'es qu'une ...

-Une quoi ? Tu veux m'insulter parce que je te tiens tête. Tu peux même me tuer, rien ne t'en empêchera, je le sais bien !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il était soupçonneux, cette phrase lui avait échappé. Elle tira pour qu'il la lâche, mais il refusait de la laisser.

-Réponds donc !

-Lâche moi je te dis ! J'ai dit ça comme ça, lâche moi tu me fais mal, répéta-t elle d'une voix aigu.

-Fais bien attention, à toi, respecte moi comme tout Poudlard, ou bien ...

-Ou bien quoi ? Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? Me forcer à te respecter ? Qui es-tu pour te comporter de la sorte ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Pourquoi je te respecterais ? Ca t'énerve pas vrai ? Ca te mets en rage que je puisse te répondre comme personne ne l'a jamais fait ?

Elle rentrait ses ongles dans la main qui la tenait, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne répondit pas, elle pouvait voir la lueur de colère qui illuminait son regard. Et elle regretta bien vite ses paroles qui se voulait courageuse.

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ?

-Comment ça ?

Il la poussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche et pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge, comme elle le ferait à Malefoy cinquante ans plus tard. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu as peur maintenant ?

Son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, elle déglutit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il eut un sourire malsain.

-Ce serait trop facile, il saisit séchement son menton et joua avec une longue mèche bouclée du bout de sa baguette, je préfère la complication. Tu me respecteras tôt ou tard.

Il approcha son visage de son oreille, et murmura :

-Tu ne sais pas encore qui je suis, ni de quoi je suis capable. J'aime les jeux.

" Oh si je sais "

-Quel jeu ?

-Et bien, le jeu de qui dominera l'autre...

Sa voix suave la fit frissonner, il caressa ses lèvres pleines de son pouce. Le coeur d'Hermione accélera de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses lèvres avaient décidées de s'entr'ouvrir de façon étrangement sensuelle alors qu'elle pensait être terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas se prêter à ce jeu là. Il sourit, et promena le bout de sa baguette le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, tandis que son pouce continuait à jouer avec ses lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je gagne toujours, lui chuchota-t'il.

-Non, souffla-t'elle, lâche moi...

Il eut un sourire amusé par sa témérité, et approcha de nouveau son visage.

-Tu es sûre que tu pourrais gagner à ce jeu là ?

** Les prénoms du grands père de Drago et de la mère de Sirius ont été trouvé dans l'arbre généalogique de Sirius Black, je ne les aient pas inventés ^^ **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A très bientôt :)


	7. Là où tout commence

**_[ Là où tout commence ] _**

**_* Le mensonge et le déni ne sont que de pures vérités*  
_**

Hermione ferma les yeux, frissonnante. Elle attendit quelconque châtiment de la part de Tom, la mort peut-être, mais il s'éloigna d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. Il était parti sans un bruit, rapide, comme un fantôme... Elle sentait encore la chaleur de ses doigts sur son visage, et son souffle sur sa joue, sa peur retomba à néant. Cette fois, elle n'avait subi aucun dommage, elle avait eut de la chance. Cependant elle esquissa un léger sourire, ayant une subite envie de se battre. Après tout, on ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, alors soit elle se battrait comme elle le pouvait en ces sombres instants qu'elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer.

Un cauchemar, certes, mais peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à démontrer ce dont l'ancienne meilleure élève de Poudlard était capable. En récupérant sa détermination qu'elle semblait avoir perdue depuis la mort des êtres qu'elle aimait, et même depuis son arrivée devant Tom, qui l'avait chamboulée tant cela était improbable à concevoir pour elle.  
D'abord, il était vrai qu'elle se sentait complètement perdue en ce bas monde où Jedusor semblait régner en maître. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, cela ne servirait à rien, elle pouvait, en un claquement de doigt, changer son propre destin, alors pourquoi se sentir aussi mal ?

Pensive, elle prit ses affaires et quitta les appartements pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En tant qu'ancienne lionne elle se devait d'être ne forme pour sa première journée de cours à cette époque. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle pourrait retrouver une partie de ce qu'elle avait perdu.

- Hermione, l'intéressée se tourna, attends moi !

Pressant le pas, le grand blond la rejoignit.

- Ah, bonjour Abraxas.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Tu vas déjeuner là ?

- Euh... oui, oui.

Inutile de lui dire qu'un cauchemar, l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit. Finalement, elle commençait à devenir experte dans le milieu du mensonge.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne, alors.

Elle lui sourit et continua à marcher aux côtés du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans la grande salle. Abraxas toisa quelques garçons de Gryffondore qui semblaient lui chercher des noises. Hermione ne s'en préoccupa guère, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue ...  
La jeune fille ignora royalement Jedusor et prit place aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.  
Un peu plus loin Malefoy semblait avoir une altercation avec deux rouges et or. Elle eut un sourire amusé en se disant que plus de cinquante années plus tard, ses amis et elle insulteraient son descendant.

Elle commençait à se servir quand il la rejoignit, l'air morose.

- Saleté de Gryffons !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, amusée. Elle avala le contenu de son verre et croqua dans une tartine. Abraxas voulut se servir un verre, mais celui-ci sembla lui glisser des mains, et son contenu se renversa sur son uniforme. Il jura, rouge de honte alors qu'Hermione éclatait d'un rire cristallin. Elle sortit sa baguette de de sa poche et d'un sort, nettoya la table et la chemise de Malefoy.  
Hermione croisa le regard bleu et ténébreux de Tom, qui les fixaient. Avec arrogance, il se détourna pour converser avidement avec son voisin.

Sans avoir perdu son sourire, elle termina de déjeuner, tout en parlant et riant avec le jeune Malefoy ce qui mettait un peu de gaieté à ce petit déjeuner. Ils se levèrent, et sortirent de table, elle, fièrement ignora de nouveau Tom. Et elle rejoignit le deuxième étage pour son premier cours de Métamorphose avec Dumbledore. Elle ne pourrait jamais se faire à l'idée qu'il avait été professeur.

- Salut, rayonna la jeune Black qu'elle avait croisée hier.

Hermione attendit devant la salle, pour pouvoir entrer en cours. Il y avait quelques élèves de sa classe, qui semblait plongés dans une conversation passionnante, avec leurs amis. Abraxas n'était pas encore arrivé, la fille Black n'était qu'en sixième année. Et Tom... Elle pouvait le voir au bout du couloir, accompagné d'un de ses amis.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur juste en face d'elle. Hermione ne baissa pas le regard durant quelques secondes puis elle le fit glisser sur une autre personne comme si il ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Elle ne voulait plus croiser ces yeux qui la déconcertait. Il n'en était pas question. Ce regard qui voulait lire en elle, qui exprimait tant de haine, de mépris. Il la dérangeait, lui faisait peur, il l'intriguait. Tant de choses mêlées entres elles, tant de frissons ... Comment ce garçon, d'apparence sérieuse, pouvait-il avoir un tel futur, de telles ambitions et un tel pouvoir ?  
Le professeur Dumbledore arriva et la libéra de ses pensées. Il salua ses élèves et les fit entrer. Abraxas arriva à cet instant et rapidement il rejoignit les rangs. Il lui saisit le poignet pour attirer son attention, le pressant légèrement.

- Tu veux te mettre à côté de moi ?

Surprise en premier lieu, elle ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une vraie conversation avec un Malefoy, il lui fallait un petit peu de temps d'adaptation. De plus elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle plaisait beaucoup au grand père de Malefoy. Et elle n'aimait pas cette idée.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Elle s'assit alors à une table à ses côtés, au second rang. Et ils sortirent tous leurs affaires, écoutant avec attention Albus.  
Le cours de Dumbledore était sensationnel, elle y apprit un nouveau sortilège qui ne devait plus être dans le programme à son époque, et elle mettait beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage. Tom était très puissant en magie. Elle en était éblouie. Il réussissait tout du premier coup,il avait réponse tout.  
Une pointe de jalousie monta en elle, un sens de la compétition germa. Durant les deux heures de métamorphose, elle coupa la parole à Jedusor plusieurs fois pour donner la bonne réponse. Tom semblait surpris et en colère à la fois, elle le voyait bien à la façon dont il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers posant une question qui lui avait toujours brûlé les lèvres.

- Tu ne parles donc jamais à Tom Jedusor ?

Cela l'avait étonnée dès le départ, car les Malefoy avaient toujours trempés dans ses affaires de magie noire, et ils étaient tous des Mangemorts, alors pourquoi Abraxas ne lui parlait-il pas ? Peut-être que Tom ne l'avait pas encore "recruté" ?

- Non, je ne préfères pas lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il n'y a personne qui le regarde dans les yeux, qui ose seulement le défier. Tout le monde le craint. Et tu ferais mieux de le craindre toi aussi si tu ne veux pas finir dans une tombe d'ici la fin de l'année, enfin façon de parler.

Elle haussa les épaules et observa le tableau, pensive.  
On sonna la fin du cours et Dumbledore demanda à lui parler quelques minute. En silence, elle s'avança à son bureau lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis de la salle et qu'ils furent certains d'être seuls.  
Le professeur joignit ses doigts, et la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Comment s'est passée votre rentrée Miss Granger ?

- Très bien professeur, mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez appelée simplement pour me poser cette question n'est-ce pas ?

- Très perspicace Miss Granger, fit-il légèrement amusé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur votre histoire. Votre arrivée ici n'est pas un hasard, il baissa le ton,un voyage temporel ne peut pas être un hasard. Et personne dans ce monde n'est capable de trouver le moyen de faire un voyage de cinquante ans en arrière, enfin à notre époque. Cette magie ne peut être que de la magie céleste si vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce voyage, une magie programmée par les dieux et les morts.

Il garda le silence durant quelques longues secondes, ce qui la tenait en haleine.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devez empêcher le monde de prendre une mauvaise tournure dans le futur. Je pense que vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez empêcher Tom Jedusor de devenir un ce qu'il sera, mais cela vous le saviez bien avant moi, non ? Sachez que votre tâche ne sera pas facile, il la fixa, et peut-être bien plus noire que vous ne le pensez.

- Que voulez vous dire par les dieux et les morts, professeur ?

Il resta un instant à réfléchir.

- Je veux dire que vos proches décédés ont choisi votre destin, et que cette magie est très difficile à contrer. Je pense qu'il y a d'infimes chances pour que je trouve le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, Miss Granger. Le temps est un élèment incompréhensible du monde des sorciers, son regard s'éclaira de malice, mais rien n'est moins compliqué que l'amour. Bon ne nous éternisons pas sur ce sujet compliqué. Sachez que si vous rentrez chez vous, votre monde ne pourra être tel que vous l'avez connu. Parfois le fait d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un peut changer le cours des choses. Si je trouve le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, il faudra que vous soyez courageuse, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui, et que vous réflechissiez bien. Tout sera différent.

Elle resta silencieuse,déchiffrant ses dernières paroles mentalement. Jamais depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pensé à cela. A ce qu'il se passera si jamais elle pouvait rentrer. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera plus amie avec Harry et Ron, peut-être qu'ils la détesterons. Harry ne sera sûrement pas comme elle l'avait connu et peut-être même que le monde sera entièrement différent.

- Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Il lui sourit, gentiment.

- Faîtes bon usage de mes conseils, Miss Granger.

Il eut un petit sourire malicieux.

- Quel usage, demanda-t'elle perdue.

Il haussa les épaules, mystérieux, et saisit rapidement un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Il écrivit de sa belle écriture penchée et il lui tendit le parchemin.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse retourner à votre cours de potions avec Monsieur...

- Slughorn.

- Exactement, bonne journée Miss Granger.

Elle hocha la tête et observa le mot d'excuse de Dumbledore. Puis elle quitta la salle de classe et se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots.  
Elle avait déjà bien quelques longues minutes de retard, elle chercha la porte des yeux pendant quelques secondes encore, et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle frappa deux fois et entra. Elle se retrouva face à la copie exacte de la salle sombre et humide où Rogue enseignera la potion cinquante années plus tard, et où ce même professeur enseignera de nouveau.

- Ah, s'exclama l'homme d'un ton bourru, on m'avait bien prévenu que nous avions une nouvelle élève, je pensais que vous étiez perdue, Miss...

- Granger, je suis désolée, le professeur Dumbledore m'a retenue.

- Ah, ce cher Albus, fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Elle alla lui amener fièrement le mot d'excuse, la tête haute, comme avant, et elle se tourna et chercha Abraxas des yeux, elle allait s'asseoir avec lui mais Slughorn ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Non, non, Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas le mieux placé pour vous aider en Potion, il vaut mieux pour votre progression que vous soyez avec l'un de mes meilleurs élèves, que dis-je, le meilleur élève de Poudlard, Mr. Jedusor.

Quelle chance ! Vraiment, elle était la fille la plus chanceuse du monde, elle l'évitait déjà et cet idiot avait choisi avec ignorance de casser cet éloignement volontaire en la plaçant à côté de lui. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour se sentir "normale" ici ? On ne voulait donc pas la laisser tranquille et se remettre de ces évènements ravageurs?

- ... c'est juste pour qu'il vous aide à progresser.

Elle chercha Tom du regard, qui était en train de dessiner, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Elle frissonna de dégoût, et avança à sa table, et s'y assit en lâchant un soupir incroyable. Horace Slughorn commença alors son cours.

La jeune fille faisait tout pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté dans sa matière, afin qu'elle puisse changer de place, pour pouvoir enfin " respirer " normalement. Mais le professeur l'ignora abruptement.

Pendant la seconde partie du cours, ils durent faire équipe, donc se parler, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune Hermione.  
La potion qu'ils devaient faire ensemble, assez difficile de surcroît, mais Hermione la connaissait par coeur, et elle la réussissait assez bien. Quand le professeur s'en aperçut, il ne manqua pas cette fois de vanter ses mérites, son étonnement et elle eut bien sûr le droit à la ' si intéressante invitation dans le club privé du vieil homme. Encore une fois...

- Bravo, je te félicites d'arriver à ma cheville, sussura Jedusort les yeux brillants.

Un compliment, ou de l'ironie si typique de la plupart des Serpentards ? La jeune fille ne releva pas la remarque et garda le silence.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas m'ignorer que tu t'en sortiras mieux !

Elle fuyait son regard, tout en notant le cours avec attention, d'un côté, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait à lui répondre, mais si elle ne répondait pas, elle se sentait si inutile, si ... Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait perdre au "jeu" de qui prendra le dessus, mais elle avait peur, de lui, de son pouvoir, et de sa colère, et des conséquences. Hermione observa alors son parchemin, elle fronça les sourcils, son écriture auparavant soignée était tremblante, grossière. Sa main tremblait encore.

Elle le cacha aux yeux perçants du Serpentard et inspira une grande bouffée d'air humide et lourd des cachots. Hermione n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que tout cela se termine, que ce cours se finisse enfin, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Et commencer à redevenir ce qu'elle avait été avant que la guerre n'éclate, ainsi elle pourrait en finir et avoir au moins une consolation, avoir pu sauver le monde.

- Quel est ton secret? Qu'est-ce que tu es si soucieuse de me cacher ?

Sans le regarder, elle répondit qu'elle ne cachait rien à personne. Elle savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, après tout, c'était le futur Voldemort en puissance, il n'était pas aussi bête que ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'insista pas, se contentant de la fixer de nouveau comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

- Tu as choisi tes amis à ce que je vois ?

- Qui Malefoy ? Et alors ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais être amie avec toi ?

- Non, pas du tout,.

- Jedusor ? Arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es sais qui tu es.

Il ne fallait pas dire ça, mais l'envie la tirallait. Il sembla trembler de colère et ses yeux prirent une teinte inquiétante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

" Rattrappe toi idiote !"

- Il ne faut pas être aveugle pour voir ce que tu es, Jedusor, un minable petit prétentieux qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde.

- Au dessus de toi, en tout cas, Granger.

- Je n'ai rien à t'envier, Jedusor.

- Je suis d'un sang bien plus noble que le tien, tu devrais m'envier, petite peste.

Il reporta son attention sur le cours.

- Bon, chers élèves, bon appétit et bon après midi ! Ah au fait, pour ceux qui font partis de mon club privé, fit-il avec fierté, je fais une petite soirée samedi soir, venez accompagnés. A demain, au prochain cours.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une soirée ennuyante, en plus elle ne serait pas accompagnée, et elle n'avait rien à se mettre sur le dos.  
Elle sortit rapidement, pensive et bientôt rattrapée par Malefoy. Elle n'aimait pas être collée ainsi, mais au moins elle se donnait l'illusion de ne pas être seule et sans aucun "ami". Enfin, si Malefoy pouvait vraiment être un "ami" pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être en compagnie de la copie conforme de Drago. Bien qu'elle le trouvait gentil, un Malefoy resterait toujours un Malefoy. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Tu comptes aller à la petite soirée du vieux hibou ?

- Je n'ai pas réellement le choix, fit-elle sèchement, on a quoi cet après midi ?

- Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

- Ah, c'est bien, ça me permettra peut-être de me trouver une tenue pour cette satanée soirée.

- Bof, tu sais, on ne s'ennuie pas trop des fois.

"Oh que si !"

Cependant elle ne répondit pas, haussant simplement les épaules, et se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner.  
Le repas se passa sans encombre, elle parla simplement avec Abraxas, ensuite elle le laissa seul pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer pour des vêtements plus chauds. Elle dénicha un pull over violet qu'elle trouvât particulièrement joli, et elle chercha un pantalon dans ses affaires, elle trouva alors une sorte de bout de tissu informe, typique de cette époque. De quelques coups de baguette elle l'arrangea beaucoup mieux, et ce tissu informe ressemblait maintenant davantage à une jupe de son époque, qu'elle accommoda avec des collants en laine épais.

Elle enfila des chaussures, saisit un manteau et une écharpe que Dumbledore lui avait prit lors de son arrivée. Elle sortit ensuite, prenant soin de bloquer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle à l'aide d'un sort.  
Tom était allongé sur le divan, près de la cheminée, la chemise légèrement ouverte et sa cravate défaite. Il tenait un gros livre dans ses mains.

- Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Comme si tu t'en souciais, fit-il avec un rire amusé.

Enfin débarrassée de lui pour l'après-midi.

- Je m'en soucis, par pur intérêt personnel, lui répondait-elle froidement.

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux à présent disciplinés et sorti dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le grand Hall. Des élèves s'y étaient déjà entassés attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir sortir. Elle rejoignit le grand blond qui s'était emmitouflé dans une couche impressionnante de vêtements.

- Tu es prête ?  
- On ne peut pas être plus prête, plaisanta-t elle.

Le gardien, Hagrid, vint ouvrir les portes. Il avait déjà était accusé. Elle s'étonna de sa jeunesse et de sa taille déjà importante. Il semblait si fier du rôle que l'on lui a accordé, il se tenait droit, alors que les élèves sortaient un par un, le tête redressée pour pouvoir le regarder.

Elle sortit à son tour, un courant d'air glacé purifia ses poumons, elle frissonna de plaisir et observa le parc de poudlard, le lac gelé, la forêt interdite et l'herbe verte recouverte d'un éclat blanc. C'était d'une beauté qu'elle avait presque oubliée.

Comme d'habitude, Pré-au-Lard était en effervescence. Peuplé pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Ils allaient et venaient dans chaque boutique, sortaient avec des babioles sans importance ou avec leurs futurs cadeaux de Noël. Hermione, elle, tenait sa bourse à la main, seule, elle était parvenue à se débarrasser de Maleofy. Elle entra dans la boutique de bonbons et de sucreries, et la jeune fille en acheta quelques uns, certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ensuite, elle traversa les rues et s'arrêta brusquement devant un magasin de vêtement. Elle s'émerveilla devant toutes ces magnifiques créations. Mais elle se sentirait coupable de dépenser de l'argent inutilement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'argent que Albus Dumbledore lui avait confié. Mais elle devait être présentable, cela l'aiderait sûrement dans sa vie ici.

" Tant pis." Elle entra.

Les vendeuses la saluèrent, joyeusement, l'une d'elle vînt la voir, et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider.

- Je voudrais une robe de soirée, quelque chose qui m'aille vraiment bien.

La dame lui tourna autour quelques minutes, en réfléchissant.

- Pas de blanc, pas de rouge, pas de couleurs remarquables. Faîtes moi voir votre joli minois, oui très joli, beau regard. Un noir brillant vous ira très bien. Voyons voir ce que je peux faire.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir une bonne dizaine de robes noires devant elles. Elle chercha en marmonnant pour elle même.

- Ah ! Celle-ci !

Elle tenait fièrement une robe devant elle.

- Quand vous la porterez, elle vous ira à merveille, faîtes moi confiance !

- Bien-sûr, murmura Hermione, je vous croit sur parole.

Sans l'essayer- elle avait toujours eut horreur d'acheter des vêtements et de perdre son temps dans les cabines- elle l'acheta et acheta aussi une paire de bottines à talons ainsi qu'une trousse de maquillage d'époque. Hermione se sentit coupable mais à la fois tranquille. Peut-être que cette fois, elle serait à la hauteur de Slughorn, peut-être qu'à cette époque, elle serait plus appréciée, car il est vrai que les filles de cette époque semblaient si coquettes qu'elle se sentait parfois exclue. La jeune fille sortit alors, et alla prendre un verre, une bierraubeurre comme Harry, Ron et elle avait tant l'habitude de le faire.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu de cette boisson, ou bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait les boutiques. Et cette fois, elle l'avait fait seule. La prochaine fois, elle retrouvera peut-être ses amis.  
Le grand blond la rejoignit à une table, elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Ben alors, t'étais partie où ?

- Me promener.

- Dévaliser les boutiques, il regarda ses sacs, bien digne d'une fille qui prend soin d'elle.

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je trouve que des fois j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir de temps en temps.

- Oui, évidemment tu as raison.

Il commanda lui aussi une bierraubeurre, et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu comptes aller avec qui à la petite fête de Slugohrn ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Comme ça...

Il avait rougi, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle se doutait bien que depuis le début, il avait un faible pour elle, mais elle ne souhaitait pas être avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait avoir qui lui plaise.

- Si tu veux bien, on pourrait y aller ensemble ?

Il dessinait quelque chose sur la table, du bout du doigt, gêné.

- Si tu veux, fit-elle simplement se contentant de sourire.

Il sourit à son tour, heureux, et termina son verre, il semblait maintenant très enthousiaste. Puis il regarda l'heure.

- Il va falloir y aller.

- Déjà ?

Il haussa les épaules, et il paya les consommations. Galant, il sorti après elle en portant ses sacs d'achats. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'âme d'une gryffondor, elle se serait moqué de sa dévotion. Mais elle ne disait rien, se contentant de répondre à ses questions, sans plus d'intérêt. Au mieux, elle le considérait comme un ami, peut-être le seul aujourd'hui. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour le moment. Elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable.

Les élèves rentrèrent rapidement au château pour la fin de l'après midi, Abraxas l'amena jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef et s'en alla. Ses achats à la main, elle entra avec une certaine appréhension, enfin, ces choses qu'elle ressentait lorsque Tom n'était plus très loin.  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie, mais à présent il dessinait. Il leva les yeux avec une certaine nonchalance, la fixa pendant des secondes et rangea son dessin.

Hermione alla déposer ses achats dans sa chambre, retira son blouson et resortit. A présent Tom était debout et faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins. Son cœur semblait rater un battement à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Elle n'osait plus avancer, plus parler ni même respirer.

- Tu caches autant de secrets que moi, pas vrai ?

Elle nia avec véhémence, et elle chercha un livre quelconque, puis elle s'assit et feuilleta ce livre, qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Tom se mit devant elle, et lui prit le bouquin des mains, elle protesta.

- Tu ne lisais même pas, Granger !

Il la regarda.

- Comment peux-tu me résister alors que je te terrifie ?

- Toi ? Me terrifier ? Je te résiste Parce que je ne peux pas respecter quelqu'un que je hais au plus profond de moi-même.

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

- Comment peux-tu me haïr alors que tu ne me connais même pas ?

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait le dire.

- Et qui t'as dit que je ne te connaissais pas ?

Elle lui arracha le livre des mains et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione s'allongea dans sur son lit, pour une fois elle était fière d'elle, elle se sentit plus à l'aise.  
Pendant longtemps elle resta seule à réfléchir. Elle pouvait l'entendre faire les cents pas, non loin, rageant devant sa porte close. Il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper aussi facilement. Il reviendra, elle le savait. C'était à moitié sereine qu'elle commençait rêver de ces souvenirs heureux, au Terrier, elle fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par une main glaciale qui lui écrasait le poignet.  
Il était entré, sans sa permission, il la regardait, son visage masqué par la nuit qui commençait à tomber en ces soirs de rafraîchissement. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde comme il la regardait, droit dans les yeux, face à face. Il voulait savoir, comprendre. Ses yeux bleu, elle pouvait encore les distinguer dans le noir, et elle jugea qu'il avait l'air calme, peut-être légèrement amusé de sa surprise. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il ne se gênait pas, elle l'avait bien vu, il voulait lui parler, la voir, il était tout de même entré. La politesse n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le beau brun la tira hors du lit, et ils se toisèrent. Elle était si petite et si menue par rapport à lui que cela en était effrayant. Un éclat de lumière nocturne lui fit rencontrer le bleu de ses yeux. Elle frissonna, ils étaient si beau.  
Alors, elle comprit, ce n'était pas de la peur, car elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ici bas. Car elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ce regard. A cet instant elle ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer, elle n'arrivait pas à briser ce regard, à ne plus regarder son visage. Même lorsqu'elle essayait de penser au monstre qu'il sera, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme-ci elle devenait amnésique.

Alors qu'il fit un pas vers elle, menaçant, elle ne recula pas, mais elle trembla quand elle sentit la chaleur s'approcher de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être en chute libre, et son cœur menaçait de s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.  
Tom ne la quittait plus du regard, et avec assurance, il avança sa main froide vers sa joue, elle retint sa respiration quand sa peau toucha la sienne. Etrangemment, elle trouva ce contact agréable. Il fit de nouveau courir son pouce sur ses lèvres, autour de ses yeux chocolats. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux longs qui tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Il lui semblât qu'il frissonnait aussi, il retira sa main de ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire, qu'elle ne put comprendre, et elle l'ignora tout simplement mais recula un peu plus loin de lui, hors de sa portée. Elle ne brisa pas son regard. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration, calme, elle pouvait déceler le moindre de ses mouvements à présent, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à rompre ce regard, elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de sensations, de choses si étranges en un regard. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Le jeune homme avança vers elle, encore, et posa ses mains autour de sa taille, pour la retenir, l'empêcher de partir.  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne comprenait pas la façon dont il la regardait, dont il la touchait. Elle aurait voulu comprendre. Mais son esprit en semblait incapable, encore perdu dans des méandres étranges. Elle était immobile dans ses bras, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus partir. Son visage était de nouveau caché dans la pénombre, et Hermione ne put rien distinguer d'autre que ses yeux, et la chaleur de son corps près du sien, la froideur de ses mains, et elle put sentir son parfum, son odeur. Il l'avait envoûtée, ce démon. Il la bloqua dans ses bras forts, et elle arrêta de nouveau de respirer. Il passa la main dans son dos, et elle se raidit.

- Je croyais que tu m'ignorais ?

Il fit glisser sa main sur son corps, et elle déglutit. Elle expira, puis très rapidement, très sensuellement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le cœur d'Hermione battit la chamade.  
Le goût de sa bouche chaude était incroyable, elle n'avait jamais goûté à un tel paradis. C'était indescriptible, tout comme l'explosion de sensations qui la submergeait. Elle mêla sa langue à la sienne, et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser.  
Elle ne put dire combien de temps il dura, mais il semblait s'éterniser, tout comme les mains de Jedusort sur son corps de femme. Elle songea alors au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur ce jeune homme, et elle prit peur, elle avait peur, des conséquences... De sa mission, si mission il y avait. Et elle le repoussa avec violence, et elle lui hurla au visage de partir, de la laisser seule.

Il avait retrouvé son masque de garçon terrifiant, et elle l'ignora, elle ne voulait plus être ainsi hypnotisée par son regard. Il ne fallait plus qu'il l'approche, il était sans aucun doute maléfique... Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec lui. Fier, silencieux, il lui obéit avec arrogance. Et Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol, prit son visage entre ses mains et se retint de hurler de colère envers elle même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Elle s'avouait peut-être perdue, triste et désespérée, comme tout le monde le serait à sa place, mais jamais elle ne devrait flancher devant celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle devait faire honneur à tous ceux qui étaient tombés contre lui. Elle devait le faire !  
Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprit, contenant sa colère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.


	8. Ne m'ignore pas

_Tout d'abord, merci pour ceux qui ont l'amabilité de me laisser des reviews :). D'autres survolent ma fan fiction mais ne laisse aucune trace, c'est bien triste. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ! !_

* * *

**[ Ne m'ignore pas ] **

Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis cette scène. Hermione en était à se demander si tout cela c'était réellement passé. Bien qu'ils continuaient à se jeter des regards agressifs, elle ne parvenait plus à le cerner.  
Elle n'était même pas sûre d'y être déjà parvenu. La jeune fille évitait son regard bleu le plus possible, bien que le plus souvent, elle cherchait ses yeux, et lui, elle le ressentait, recherchait le contact. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, même par haine, il fallait qu'elle le regarde. Ce n'était pas possible, elle qui voulait l'éviter le plus possible, elle qui voulait le tuer...  
Hermione Granger sentait que le danger s'approchait, ce qu'elle ressentait commençait à devenir dangereux. Ce n'était plus vraiment de la peur, non, elle ne le craignait pas plus que ça. De toute façon, mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'entrer en contact avec lui, l'insulter, le frapper, n'importe quoi tant qu'ils pourraient se "parler".

La petite soirée de Slughorn, c'était ce soir. Malheureusement... Elle ne voulait pas y aller, encore moins avec Abraxas, enfin, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle irait. Hermione se mentait de nouveau, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même, mais ne se l'avouerait sûrement jamais. Si elle allait là bas ce soir, c'était parce qu'elle savait que Tom y serait, et elle voulait qu'il la remarque, qu'il l'observe. Elle souhaitait un contact avec lui, qui peut-être lui permettra de le mensonge... Peu importe.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était enfin prête. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais elle n'osait pas sortir pour rejoindre son cavalier.  
Dans le miroir elle voyait une fille, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, avec un visage doux, lumineux, des yeux malicieux et envoûtants, des cheveux qui tombaient en boucles disciplinés dans son dos, des lèvres pulpeuses et féminines. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'imaginer ainsi. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas la Hermione Granger qu'elle connaissait. La jeune fille se mit de profil devant le miroir, et observa sa robe qui épousait à la perfection ses formes de femme. Une robe noire, tout en voile, un décolleté léger mais significatif comme à la mode des robes des grandes courtisanes françaises.  
Cette robe lui allait à merveille, c'était vrai, cependant elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions face à Lui... Elle ne voulait pas les surmonter... Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur, non, c'était qu'elle se perdait dans ses propres émotions.

Alors que son esprit se séparait en deux parties, elle semblait tenir pour la mauvaise... L'une d'elle lui assurait qu'il fallait tuer Tom, sans pitié, jouer avec lui comme il jouera avec le monde des années plus tard, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'aider, que tout sera vite terminé. L'autre partie, celle pour laquelle elle tenait inconsciemment, lui assurait qu'il fallait suivre ses sentiments, aller vers lui, l'aider, que tout pourrai changer, qu'elle pourrait LE changer, qu'elle pourrait l'aimer, et qu'il l'aimerait à sa juste valeur. Que la vengeance était inutile.  
Dans sa tête, elle se disait qu'il y avait déjà eu assez de meurtres comme ça. Et elle ne voulait pas devenir une meurtrière, il n'en était pas question. Elle devait honorer Harry et Ron d'une autre manière, en essayant de se retrouver quelque part au fond d'elle même.

Perdue, elle quitta sa chambre, en tentant d'avoir une démarche féminine sur ses bottines, et elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Tom. …tait-il déjà parti ? Peut-être qu'il n'irait pas.  
Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, il devait lui avoir jeté un sort, ou pire. Elle n'était pas du genre à trahir sa famille, ses amis... Elle n'aimait pas prendre des risques...Et c'est peut-être pour cela que maintenant elle se retrouvait la main posée sur sa porte, le front appuyé sur le bois, tentant de ressentir sa présence.

- Tu es là ?

Il n'y avait aucun bruit audible dans cette chambre, pourtant, elle ressentait, elle savait qu'il était là, mais qu'il ne bougerait pas, trop fier pour le faire, trop arrogant. Il aimait trop gagner aux jeux. Elle frappa du bout des doigts, en se mordant la lèvre, elle se traitait d'idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient tous s'ils la voyait ainsi, soumise ?  
Peut-être était-ce voulu ? Ils voulaient que tout se passe ainsi. Bande d'imbéciles ! Elle voulait partir loin de lui, s'enfuir, rejoindre le jeune homme qui l'attendait aux cachots, mais elle n'y arriva pas, ses jambes ne voulaient pas aller dans le sens de sa conscience.  
Elle vit alors la porte s'ouvrir sur le jeune Voldemort, qui la toisa un instant du haut de sa taille, elle plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans son regard bleu, et elle ne put bouger. Elle était pétrifiée par ce regard, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre cela. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui résister, quoiqu'il fasse. Jamais... Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait le renier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger, fit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Il semblait las, peut-être gêné. Il n'était pas prêt du tout à sortir, la chemise froissée et ouverte, et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Il l'avait détaillée de la tête aux pieds, puis avait pris une moue indifférente.

- Tu ne vas pas chez Slughorn ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour regarder les autres s'amuser ?

- Je croyais que tu avais des amis ?

- Je n'en ai pas, souffla-t'il près de son oreille, tu voulais avoir le plaisir que je te regarde danser avec cet idiot de Malefoy ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, nia, et fit un pas en arrière. Il fallait qu'elle se détache de lui, il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser envoûter de nouveau. Il saisit son poignet et la tira vers lui, elle heurta son corps.

- Attends, susurra-t'il.

Hermione retint sa respiration, son odeur la fit frissonner. Elle tenta de rester de marbre face à lui et à son corps d'homme, qui la ceinturait.

- Lâche moi, fit-elle sans plus de grandes convictions.

Il l'avait entraînée à l'intérieur, sans issue pour elle. Elle trembla, il ne la lâcherait pas comme ça...  
Elle était dans la chambre du grand Voldemort,une chambre qui était encore mieux décorée que la sienne, ses murs étaient décorés avec des paysages dessinés, ses dessins étaient magnifiques, elle devait l'avouer. Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle.

- Ne m'ignores plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira d'aise. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était si bien dans ses bras, contre lui, à respirer sa peau... Il l'embrassa, et elle vacilla sous ses baisers, fiévreuse.

" C'est ce que tu voulais du contact, pas vrai ... Et bien tu l'as maintenant, vous ne vous vous insultez plus ..."

Cette voix nasillarde dans sa tête, elle l'ignora complétement, elle fini par disparaître. Le souffle de Tom était saccadé, ses mains courraient sur son corps chaud, et elle ne pouvait plus résister.


	9. Danse avec le Diable

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je poste donc un autre chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

**[ Danse avec le Diable ]**

_" - Je reconstruis les corps, brûlé de belles fièvres [...] Et je sens les baisers qui me viennent aux lèvres ... " _

_ Arthur Rimbaud, Les cahiers de Douai, " A la musique " _

Ce baiser s'était arrêté rapidement, et il avait fait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle. C'était un frisson qui la submergea alors qu'elle ne sentait plus cette chaleur, la chaleur de ses doigts, sur elle.  
Tom Jedusor la regardait, silencieux, peut-être avec colère. Comme elle, il avait l'air perdu, rattrapé par ses propres actes. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait démuni face à quelque chose.  
Il avait toujours réponse à tout, il détestait les émotions et sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, et maintenant il se laissait avoir facilement par une simple fille qu'il avait toujours cru idiote.

Hermione le regarda réfléchir durant quelques instants, puis elle se détourna et sortit rapidement,fermant les yeux pour se débarrasser des derniers souvenirs il était l'heure de rejoindre Abraxas et de se rendre à la fête de son professeur de potions. Ça lui changera les idées et ça l'éloignerais le plus possible de Tom et de son influence inquiétante.  
Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans son piège dangereux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui, dans la mesure du possible. Il avait un bien étrange pouvoir attractif... La rendre, elle, ainsi submergée de sensations, alors qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle souhaitait sa mort... Il avait réussi cela par elle ne savait quel pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait même pas décrire avec exactitude ce qu'elle ressentait.

Hermione marchait lentement dans les couloirs, pensive, laissant ses jambes fines la guider où bon leurs semblait. Poudlard était vidé de ses élèves qui partaient tous manger dans la grande salle, alors que d'autres se rendaient aux cachots. Les privilégiés de Monsieur Slughorn... Elle avait descendu les marches, lentement, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à son époque, au bras de Krum, avec ses amis... Il y avait Harry et Ron... Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne, c'était différent. Et plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, seul ses souvenirs resteront intacts. On ne pourra pas lui retirer sa mémoire, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux. C'était ce qui pouvait la rendre enfin elle-même.  
Abraxas, elle le reconnut de suite, l'attendait de dos. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, il semblait calme, habillé de noir, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Elle marchait vers lui, ses talons légers faisaient un bruit agréable sur le sol du Hall, et une brise légère lui caressa la peau, la faisant frissonner. Le grand blond fit volte face devant ce bruit inhabituel. Abraxas la regarda, surpris, elle lui sourit timidement, intimidée par l'intensité de son regard. Elle put cependant l'interpréter plus facilement que celui de Tom. Elle était de nouveau en train de penser à lui... Quelle ironie...

Le regard bleu glace de Malefoy glissait su son visage et sur son corps, de façon lente, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait y lire du désir, de la surprise, de l'admiration. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et répondit à son sourire.

- Tu es ... Magnifique, Hermione, souffla-t'il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'inclina devant elle. Elle rit, elle avait oublié qu'il sortait d'une famille riche et bien élevée. Elle songea que si Ron avait voulu s'incliner ainsi devant elle, à son époque, elle lui aurait rit au nez et se serait moqué de lui durant des heures entières en observant son air morose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était dans un contexte différent, c'est à dire à une époque différente où cette pratique était courante, elle ne trouva pas ça étrange, seulement un peu exagéré.

Abraxas avait un sourire amusé, et il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit, et ils avancèrent vers les cachots en riant.

L'air des cachots était glacial et humide, elle sentait sa peau se couvrir de frissons et une coulée de sueur froide caressa sa nuque et son échine. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux longs et bouclés et réprima un nouveau frisson.

- On y est, murmura Malefoy près de son oreille.

Elle poussa la porte devant elle et ils entrèrent aussitôt, la chaleur d'un feu de bois la réchauffa, elle soupira de soulagement et observa la pièce. Il y avait deux buffet de nourriture et de boissons, d'autres élèves, qu'elle ne connaissait pas parlaient avec animation autour du feu. Slughorn conversait avec l'un de ses élèves et de la musique donnait une ambiance agréable à la fête.

Dès qu'il les vit, le professeur se précipita sur eux.

- Ah, monsieur Malefoy ! Miss Granger vous êtes ravissante !

- Merci professeur, elle lui sourit avec amabilité.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, il n'y a pas de remerciement à faire pour ce genre de compliments. Mais Tom n'est pas là ?

- Non, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas.

- Comme c'est dommage, fit-il franchement déçu, j'espère qu'il changera d'avis d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se servir une bonne bierraubeurre. Elle rencontra d'autres personnes, et Malefoy restait près d'elle, d'ailleurs elle devait le remercier de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la soirée. Il fallait avouer qu'il était drôle  
Un peu plus tard, il l'invita à danser, elle accepta après quelques secondes d'hésitation et en priant pour qu'il ne tente rien. Elle mit sa petite main frêle dans la sienne, sa paume était très chaude et la mettait mal à l'aise, et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

Elle était gênée par leur proximité, mais elle joua le jeu, lui répondit alors qu'il lui parlait, mais son esprit divaguait bien loin de tout ça. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ses bras elle avait une étrange impression, comme si c'était un inconnu, elle était légèrement irritée par sa propre gêne, et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, ce n'était qu'une danse entre amis. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi mal à l'aise. Hermione fixa alors le vide, les autres danseurs, les couples, le feu de bois...

Elle sursauta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Tom Jedusor, habillé d'un beau costume sombre. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, et son cœur semblait ne plus vouloir battre normalement, il faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, lui donnait mal au ventre, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et sa respiration se coupa. Le jeune homme brun balaya la salle de son regard bleu nuit et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'arrêter, elle se sentait très mal. Il eut un rictus amusé et se dirigea vers le professeur de sa démarche féline.

La jolie brune tenta de se calmer, de retrouver une respiration normale, et de calmer les battements intempestifs de son cœur. Abraxas ne remarqua rien, elle voulut s'éloigner de Tom le plus rapidement possible, mais ses jambes ne la portèrent nulle part ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant.  
Elle le vit s'approcher d'eux, dangereusement, avec un sourire mesquin, Abraxas se sépara d'Hermione et le regarda à son tour se voulant peut-être protecteur, alors qu'elle tentait de disparaître derrière le blondinet.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent, Jedusor était plus grand que Malefoy, et il semblait beaucoup plus fort. Il fixait Malefoy, désinvolte, moqueur, et il semblait le dominer d'un seul regard, de paroles muettes.

- …cartes toi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Malefoy hésita à répliquer, à bouger, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sur le même ton mais d'un regard agressif, Tom l'en dissuada. Hermione restait silencieuse, et cherchait une issue possible. Abraxas se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser le passage à Tom, il avait peur, elle avait put le lire dans son regard. Le futur Voldemort s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, en la regardant calmement. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, par sa crainte, par son envie d'échappatoire. Il lui saisit le poignet et le tira d'un coup sec, elle se heurta à son corps de marbre, elle n'osa plus faire de geste. Tom mit sa main dans la sienne, froide, et posa l'autre sur sa taille.  
- Danse avec moi, murmura-t'il.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était presque un ordre. Elle suivit ses pas, et sentit son cœur recommencer sa danse enflammée, et sa respiration commençait à suivre. Il plongeait son regard dérangeant dans le sien, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre.

- Laisse moi tranquille, Jedusor, tu comptes me pourrir la vie encore combien de temps ?

Elle n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton agressif, mais plutôt las.

- Te pourrir la vie ? Parce que tu crois que tu ne dérange pas la mienne ? Tu connais plus de choses sur moi que tout le monde ici alors que je ne te connais même pas, tu m'intrigues.

- Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir quelque chose sur toi... Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que tu es prêt à tout pour faire le mal...

- Il n'y a pas grande différence entre le bien et le mal tu sais, fit-il comme pour se justifier, tu as peur de moi, je peux le sentir, et je sais que tu me connais par je ne sais quel moyen, mais je saurais ce que tu caches, tôt ou tard...

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

- C'est une menace ?

Il haussa les épaules et sourit amusé.

- Peut-être bien... Et tu sais que j'ai raison, pas vrai ?

- Non, tu as tord. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore te parles en privé ? Pourquoi connais-tu autant de choses sur moi, sur la magie en elle même ?

- Premièrement Dumbledore est mon tuteur, c'est normal qu'il me parle souvent ensuite je ne connais rien de plus sur toi, et j'ai simplement eut un bon enseignement, et puis ça ne te regardes pas, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle et pourquoi je te laisse m'approcher.

- Tu mens.

- Peut-être bien que oui... Ou non ...

Il fronça les sourcils, avec colère.

- Tu as peur de moi, je peux le sentir.

- Et alors ? A quoi ça t'avance ? Plus on est loin de toi Jedusor, mieux c'est !

- Tu es un danger pour moi.

- Ah ça c'est la meilleure, laisse moi rire.

- Tu en sais beaucoup trop.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, et fit un signe à Malefoy, qui semblait en colère et à la fois vexé, puis elle quitta la pièce d'un pas aussi rapide que lui permettait ses chaussures et ses pieds qui commençaient à être douloureux. En plus elle avait un mal de dos foudroyant.  
Et elle avança, sortit des cachots, frissonna quand l'air froid caressa sa peau. Encore un petit effort, elle y était presque. Hermione tourna, monta un escalier et se rendit devant le portrait de ses appartements, elle donna le mot de passe et entra.  
Que ça faisait du bien d'être seule... Elle pourrait enfin réfléchir sans être importunée. Elle soupira, et avança vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais elle s'arrêta, fixant celle de Jedusor, elle avait une envie irrésistible d'entrer, et de regarder tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de suspect, de connaître le moindre de ses secrets qui pourrait l'aider. C'était risqué, il pouvait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, mais tant pis, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna, il n'avait pas fermé la porte, et elle entra.

Sa chambre était bien rangée, il avait une montagne de livre sur les étagères, la plupart était des livres de magie noire, ou antique. Elle les survola du regard, peu intéressant, et observa les dessins accrochés sur les murs. L'un d'eux représentait le Basilic, et la chambre des secrets, un autre était couvert d'esquisses de la future marque des ténèbres.  
Bon,certes, il avait déjà des idées de son futur, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse imaginer réellement comment il deviendra malgré tout.  
Elle s'approcha du bureau, et observa un petit carnet noir en cuir qui était posé dessus. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, c'était son journal intime. Elle le survola, il parlait de la chambre des secrets, qu'il était l'héritier, qu'il avait tué " cette sang de bourbe pleurnicharde ", il voulait sûrement parler de Mimi Geignarde. Rien de très intéressant, elle tourna les pages, et tomba sur le jour de leur premier baiser, il ne disait rien de très intéressant. Il racontait qu'il ne comprenait pas son geste, et qu'il désirait réellement découvrir ses secrets les plus intimes afin qu'elle ne représente plus un danger pour lui. Ce journal était peut-être déjà un orcruxe... Elle frissonna et le reposa à sa place.  
Elle sourit quand elle remarqua qu'elle était redevenue pendant quelques minutes la Hermione prête à tout que Ron aimait tant.

Le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par autre chose, par une grande pochette en carton. Elle prit la pochette en main, l'ouvrit, c'était encore des dessins. Le premier, c'était apparemment le parc de Poudlard, et le lac, c'était un très beau dessin. Elle tourna la feuille et observa le second. Il représentait ...  
C'était elle, il l'avait dessinée... Et très bien en plus, elle avait le visage appuyé sur sa paume, les yeux dans le vide, sûrement en cours, ou pensive. Elle se reconnaissait parfaitement.  
Surprise, elle observa les autres dessins, c'était tous des dessins d'elle, dans diverses situations, parfois en colère, parfois lorsqu'elle riait... Ils étaient tous magnifiques, elle ne s'était jamais vue de cette manière là... Le dernier, il avait dut le faire après leur baiser de ce soir, il l'avait dessinée avec sa robe, le visage calme, chaque détail avait été reporté sur le papier. Jusqu'à la moindre ombre... Cette fois elle ne se reconnut pas, la fille qu'il avait dessinée était belle... Elle, elle était tout simplement Hermione...

La porte claqua, elle sursauta, lâcha le dessin et se tourna, effrayée. Le regard bleu était plein de colère, il ne présageait rien de bon... Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle la repoussa loin de son bureau, et il hurla

- Qui t'as permis d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

Elle recula et tenta de s'enfuir, mais il referma la porte d'un coup sec et la poussa plus loin.

- Tu vas le regretter !


	10. Tu dois oublier

Bonjour, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisir, je suis désolée de cette longue absence, mais j'étais en vacances, et je n'aie pas eu réellement accès à internet, malheureusement de plus ce chapitre était particulièrement difficile à écrire lol, vous verrez sûrement pourquoi...

Je poste donc le chapitre dix, je pense qu'il vous plaira - ou pas - ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture, donnez moi vos avis à très bientôt pour le chapitre onze.

* * *

**[ Tu dois oublier ]**

Hermione s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, espérant le faire tourner en rond afin de rejoindre la porte. Elle chercha vivement sa baguette magique dans la chambre de Tom, sur elle... Elle ne la trouva pas. La jeune fille eut un vague souvenir de l'avoir laissée sur son propre lit, elle eut un frisson d'horreur, et se rendit compte qu'elle était prise au piège, qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue possible, à moins d'un miracle. Mais elle n'était plus en mesure de croire aux miracles.  
Elle sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la peur l'envahissait peu à peu, elle savait qu'elle céderait bientôt à la panique totale. Il allait la tuer, ou lui faire subir les pires sévices qui pouvaient exister dans le monde des sorciers. Il était capable du pire, elle le savait bien.  
Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres fines de Tom Jedusor, il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait, il pouvait sentir sa peur. Il s'en délecta. Tom pouvait apercevoir le moindre de ses gestes qui trahissait sa crainte, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en moquer. La jolie brune tentait de se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, pour se fondre dans la pénombre de la pièce, espérant sûrement se faire oublier. Il s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour la faire regretter de "fouiner" dans les affaires des autres, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres affaires.  
Il s'approcha dangereusement, levant légèrement sa baguette vers son visage effrayé, brillant de sueur. Ses yeux chocolats ne reflétaient que l'étendue de sa peur et aussi une certaine détermination, où il cru distinguer une dernière lueur de courage.  
Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, et souriait, ironique et le regard empli de colère et d'amusement. Hermione sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle, sa tête lui tournait tellement sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle n'avait jamais eut aussi peur depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle était bouleversée de nombreuses sensations qui l'envahissait. Mais d'une certaine façon, elle s'en moquait, elle voulait le défier, une dernière fois, peut-être . Ses cheveux bouclés étaient collés dans son dos humide d'une sueur froide qui descendait le long de son échine. Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était inexplicable.  
Tom était si près d'elle à présent qu'elle pouvait observer l'étendue du bleu de ses yeux, il lui semblait qu'une flamme de haine brillait dans le fond de son regard. Mais celui-ci exprimait bien d'autres choses, des choses qu'elle n'arriverait sûrement jamais à déchiffrer. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, ou bien comme une seconde Hermione le ferait peut-être un demi-siècle plus tard, à Drago Malefoy. Elle déglutit lentement et ferma les yeux, attendant le châtiment douloureux qu'il lui réservait depuis si longtemps. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, imposant, son regard bleu avait une lueur étrange, agressive, dangereuse. Ses traits étaient pourtant calmes, il avait le don pour cacher ses sentiments aux autres.  
La pointe de sa baguette glissa sur sa gorge, puis brusquement ses jambes lâchèrent définitivement, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle était déjà étalée sur la moquette, aux pieds de Jedusor. La sensation qui l'envahit était étrange, douloureuse, ses muscles se contractaient avec violence, mais aucun cri ni gémissement ne sortit de sa gorge, elle ne lui ferait jamais cette joie. Il avait jeté elle ne savait quel sort, il n'avait même pas remué les lèvres. Elle avait mal, mais cette douleur était supportable, mais dérangeante. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, et elle vit que Tom riait à gorge déployée.  
" Qu'il aille au Diable ! "  
Elle se redressa rapidement, en colère, elle ne mourrait pas sans avoir réagi. Sa main fine de femme alla rencontrer sa joue à une vitesse et une force remarquable. Il lui sembla que le claquement sec résonna dans tout Poudlard. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues roses, et sa respiration haletait de plus en plus. La colère surmontait sa peur. Tom resta un instant silencieux et il porta lentement sa main contre sa joue, puis il la regarda, menaçant, meurtrier. Une colère pure irradiait de son regard plein de reproches.  
- Tu n'aurais jamais dut faire ça Granger ! Jamais !  
C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune fille choisit de tenter de s'enfuir. Elle le repoussa de toute ses forces sur le côté-elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement- et courut du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à la porte, celle-ci luit paraissait si loin. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, voulut l'ouvrir, mais une puissante main l'en empêcha, appuyant de toute ses forces sur le bois de la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus partir. C'était terminé, alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle fit volte-face et pointa son doigts sur Tom, une lumière bagarreuse illumina ses yeux et elle cria.  
- Tu n'est qu'un arrogant petit con ! Tu n'as pas de mal contre moi, sans baguette hein ? Va s'y, tue moi, jette moi un sort n'importe lequel pourvu qu'il te fasse jouir ! C'est ce que tu veux depuis le début ! Comme ça la petite nouvelle ne sera plus en travers de ton chemin ! Mais tu te prends pour qui au fait ? Tu te crois courageux ? Tu te permets de te proclamer « meilleur élève » en osant t'en prendre à moi sans baguette ? Tu as peur ! C'est ce qu'il y a ! Espèce de …  
Sa colère, sa rage l'aidait à surmonter sa peur, elle réussissait à le frapper, ses poings serrés et tremblants martelèrent son buste qui lui semblait aussi dur que du marbre. Elle n'avait pas assez de force... Mais elle continuait à appuyer ses paroles avec des coups aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux que cela l'amusait, il était toujours aussi fier, aussi moqueur qu'il l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Comme si il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle faisait.  
- Alors c'est tout ? Tu as fini ta tirade, murmura-t il d'un ton las alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.  
Elle poussa un cri de rage et continua malgré tout. Il s'amusait à la ridiculiser, elle, Hermione Granger ... Tom en prenait grand plaisir, et il ne cachait pas cela. Finalement il lui saisit sèchement les poignets d'un gestes rapide de sa main droite et il la bloqua contre la porte, son corps écrasant le sien. Cet homme là ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments, ce n'était pas envisageable, il était le fils du diable en personne, et il jouait avec cette réputation comme il jouait avec elle. Il était le chat, elle était la souris, l'issue était fatale et déjà si prévisible.  
Sournois, méchant, ironique, tant de mots pour le qualifier, mais on ne pouvait pas le décrire entièrement. Son apparence de jeune homme soigné, propre sur lui, élégant ,laissait vite place au beau et diabolique garçon qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que le mal, la moquerie, la méchanceté et la mort. Elle comprenait mieux Abraxas... Depuis qu'il se jouait d'elle, elle le comprenait bien. Il se moquait de tout le monde, il jouait avec tout le monde... Il était si imprévisible. Mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais, jamais sans s'être battue pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.  
- Je pourrais même te tuer sans baguette, Granger, cela ne changerais rien.  
C'était à peine un murmure, son sourire la fit frissonner de colère, et il continua à chuchoter. Mais sa main montait à présent sur sa gorge, et l'enserra comme si elle était coincée dans un étau de fer qui l'empêchait de respirer. L'étouffement ne lui fit pas baisser le regard.  
- Je sais que tu le veux toi aussi, Hermione... Tu te joue de la mort... Comme moi.  
Elle frissonna à la simple écoute de son prénom prononcé par Tom... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait réellement dire par là ? Elle pensait le savoir, mais elle n'en était pas sûre... Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse mais la réponse ne tarda pas à venir jusqu'à elle. Il fit un geste sec et son dos claqua contre le bois de la porte, elle gémit et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise afin qu'elle puisse respirer.  
Ses ongles lui arrachaient la peau mais il semblait ne rien remarquer. Il sourit.

-Tu vois Granger, même sans baguette, je peux te tuer.

Il lâcha prise et elle reprit une longue inspiration et tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure avec une rage démesurée qui la faisait trembler. Il lui saisit son poing et le tordit ce qui la fit crier. Tom bloqua ses deux mains dans les siennes.  
Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer pour lancer un sort sans sa baguette comme elle y était déjà parvenue une fois dans sa vie,peut-être. Il écrasa son corps sur le sien, l'immobilisant, furieux. Il lui saisit le menton d'une main ferme, lui pinçant la peau par la même occasion, elle grimaça mais ne baissa pas son regard. Il n'en était pas question.  
Son haleine brûlante lui chatouilla la joue et ses lèvres fines et étrangement douces se plaquèrent contre les sienne avec rage, et assurance. La violence de ce baiser lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure, laissant couler un long filet rouge.  
Hermione ne comprenait ses réactions,ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Tom. Elle ne se comprenait déjà plus. Il changeait si vite de comportement et d'humeur... Il était si mystérieux. La jeune fille voulut le repousser et gémit de douleur contre sa bouche.  
La jeune fille lui rendit pourtant son baiser, en y mettant autant de puissance que Tom, autant de rage, espérant lui faire mal. Elle était cependant toujours étonnée par ce qu'il se passait, mais son cœur et sa respiration lui jouaient des tours.  
Parfois encore, son cœur semblait se serrer douloureusement, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de la peur. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne, en appuyant ses doigts pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Ce baiser à la fois doux et violent la fit chavirer. Il la laissait aussi innocente qu'un chaton quand il l'embrassait,elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir de la haine à son égard dans ces instants là.  
Il sépara légèrement ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Hermione,

Elle voulait de nouveau goûter à sa bouche qui l'avait bouleversée, lui avait vidé l'esprit. Elle voulait embrasser ces lèvres fines et douces, fruit de tous ses péchés les plus intimes, de tous ses rêves dérangeants. Il était en quelque sorte l'objet de la tentation pure. Avec son visage angélique mais à la fois ténébreux, ce regard d'un si joli bleu qui la faisait frissonner, sa taille imposante, sa façon de marcher ou de la regarder, son sourire moqueur ou encore son caractère étrange.  
La jolie brune avait le regard fixé sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire amusé,

- Tu penses que tu veux m'embrasser, Hermione, murmura-t il en caressant ses lèvres de son pouce, parce que malgré tout, tu aimes ça même si tu fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas... Je t'attires au plus profond de ton âme... Tu n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, tu n'arrive pas à dire non...  
Inconsciemment, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ses yeux se fermaient, il avait prononcé son prénom d'une façon si sensuelle... Et elle aimait ça.

- Tu ne peux plus reculer.

Il avait sourit, désinvolte. Tom essayait de nouveau de lui faire peur, mais à présent, elle s'en fichait. Il tirait peut-être sa force dans la terreur, mais cette fois, ça ne marcha pas sur elle. Hermione resta silencieuse, au plus grand étonnement de Tom. Elle se résigna à son sort, s'il voulait vraiment la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non, il voulait autre chose, elle pouvait le comprendre. Pour la première fois, elle put déceler une part « d'humanité » en lui, alors qu'il avait effleuré sa joue du bout des doigts, comme pour la sortir de ses pensées, pour la supplier silencieusement de lui répondre, de lui résister. C'était comme cela qu'elle avait ressenti son geste. Pourtant elle ne décela rien dans ses yeux, aucune pensée qu'elle pouvait comprendre.  
La jeune fille n'arrivrait sûrement jamais à le comprendre, il était si compliqué, personne ne le comprenait d'ailleurs. Il changeait si facilement d'avis ou d'humeur. Il était un homme calculateur.

" Au diable mon raisonnement inutile !"

Et au diable sa fierté !  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Jedusor. Il l'attira à lui en tirant sur ses hanches et approfondit son baiser, sans aucune rage contrairement au premier, mais avec une certaine rage animale. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement, et elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, oubliant son bon sens, son époque... Elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir, ni entendre raison. Il la souleva avec assurance sans rompre l'union de leurs bouches, elle s'étonna de sa force et de la subite passion qu'il mettait dans ses actes. Elle découvrit une nouvelle part de sa personnalité, le grand Tom Jedusor, futur Mage Noir était capable de signe « d'amour ».  
Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, et s'allongea sur son corps mince, sa langue caressait la sienne avec une étrange passion. La tournure des événements la dépassait, elle n'avait pas prévu ça... Elle éprouvait un peu de mal aise, mais l'oublia rapidement, vidant son esprit, alors que la bouche de Tom explorait son cou, il y mordilla la peau blanche, elle gémit et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les milliers de papillons qui semblaient se battre dans son ventre. Le jeune homme suivit un tracé précis, sa langue glissant avec sensualité vers sa poitrine encore recouverte de sa robe. Elle retint sa respiration, son esprit était complètement vidé de tout raisonnement. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis. C'était indescriptible... Il promena sa main sur sa gorge offerte et planta ses dents dans sa peau douce. Il se redressa, une expression animale et désireuse passa dans son regard bleu.

- Embrasse moi !

C'était un ordre, elle le savait, il l'avait murmuré avec une voix étrangement rauque. Elle tira sur ses épaules pour l'amener contre elle et obéir à sa demande. Il laissa ses mains puissantes glisser le long de son corps svelte, il caressa ses hanches. Il la redressa et chercha la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos, qu'il fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ses reins. Il caressa sa peau nue dévoilée, et la robe glissa de ses épaules.  
Il l'embrassait avec insistance dans le cou, alors que ses mains couraient encore dans son dos cambré, mis à nu. Il semblait fébrile, et respirait fort, d'une manière étrange. Tom avait ensuite regardé ce que la robe avait dévoilé, il la dévorait du regard, observait avec avidité sa poitrine ferme retenue par son soutien-gorge de dentelle.  
Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, presque comme avant tout cela. Le jeune homme releva le visage, un sourcil arqué, alors qu'un sourire pointait au coin de ses lèvres avec une inquiétante beauté. Le sourire d'Hermione mourut, et le rouge lui monta aux joues en croisant le regard fiévreux et amusé de Tom Jedusor. Silencieuse, elle déboutonna lentement la chemise blanche du jeune homme, laissant apparaître la peau douce et pâle du jeune Voldemort. Il s'agaça de sa lenteur et il lui écarta les mains d'un geste pour terminer son ouvrage.  
Elle y découvrit bientôt les muscles tendus, les abdominaux saillants, et elle passa sa main fine sur son torse imberbe. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. …trangement, son esprit auparavant tourmenté et sur le bord de l'implosion était comme soulagé. Il lui faisait tout oublier... Il avait suffi d'une dispute, pour de malheureux mais bien étranges dessins, pour lever la barrière qui menaçait de se refermer et de lui compliquer la tâche.  
A présent, la glace était brisée, elle ne pouvait pas réellement y croire, mais le fait était là. Plus rien n'existait pour elle ne ce moment même, tout était brouillé, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, et elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir, ni à se raisonner. La jolie brune fit glisser la chemise le long des épaules de Tom, doucement, découvrant avec émerveillement chaque parcelle de sa peau si pâle qu'elle dévora de ses lèvres chaudes.  
Elle laissa sa robe tomber jusqu'à ses hanches,la moitié de son corps mince était découvert, se consumant face au regard brûlant de Tom, offerte à ses mains qui malaxaient sa peau.

Il se plaça sur elle, sa peau contre la sienne et entreprit d'embrasser la chair offerte, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ses seins qui s'offraient à lui. Ses lèvres chaudes étaient arrivées à son ventre tendu et plat. Il retira le reste de sa robe qui tomba sur le sol dans un froissement agréable. Jedusor se redressa légèrement, et la regarda, à demi-nue devant lui, d'une beauté si angélique, presque irréelle.  
Il l'observa encore quelques instants, admiratif. Gênée, la jeune fille détourna le regard, rouge de honte. Tom la tira vers lui et ils roulèrent sur le côté de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur son corps d'homme. Il se redressa pour la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa, une de ses main se battait dans son dos avec son soutien-gorge. Une main nerveuse et potentiellement agacée par tant de difficultés. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé, puis elle se releva, à cheval sur son ventre et elle décida de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle dégrafa rapidement son sous-vêtement, le retint encore quelques secondes contre sa poitrine et elle plongea son regard dans celui avide de Tom. Il lui saisit les poignets d'un geste rapide et les tira pour qu'elle laisse son soutien-gorge tomber, offrant son corps à son regard animal.  
Elle rougit légèrement, tenta de résister, mais finalement il l'emporta. Le sous-vêtement alla s'écraser plus loin sans un bruit, elle se retrouva presque sans défenses face à son regard perçant. Elle détourna le regard et cacha sa poitrine de ses bras, cherchant une dernière fois un échappatoire.  
Il lui saisit le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de toi même, murmura-t il d'une voix rauque.

Il lui avait désigné un miroir, où elle pouvait se voir, elle tourna la tête sans bouger pour se regarder, elle rougit de nouveau en voyant la position dans laquelle ils étaient et fini par s'observer attentivement. Les boucles brunes lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos et sur ses seins blancs et fermes, cachant quelque peu ses deux tétons rosés. Sa poitrine mettait aussi en valeur son ventre plat et ses hanches pleinement développées. Mais malgré tout, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie du tout, elle ne s'accepterait sûrement jamais. Et encore moins aujourd'hui, mais qu'importe. Elle ne reculeras plus.

Hermione plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, elle n'y décela aucune trace de mensonge, seulement du désir. Il porta les mains sur sa poitrine et se redressa pour y poser ses lèvres brûlantes. Elle se cambra légèrement de plaisir, et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les nouvelles sensations qui la submergeait.  
Il la plaqua avec force contre le matelas et tout en l'embrassant, il lui retira son dernier vêtement qui glissa le long de ses jambes fines.  
Sa respiration se coupa, elle se sentait dans une position si impuissante devant lui, nue, sans aucune protection. Elle pouvait pleinement sentit son torse contre sa poitrine, et cela la calma.

Après tout, au point où elle en était …

Il se mit debout, au bord du lit, et observa sa nudité avec une avidité non voilée. Il déboucla sa ceinture, un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en continuant à la fixer. Elle ne se cacha pas, peu importe. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur la submerger alors qu'elle le voyait se déshabiller tout en l'observant encore et encore.  
Il se plaça près d'elle, en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts, comme s'il pouvait lui demander son autorisation.  
Hermione l'attira à elle, et mêla sa langue à la sienne alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes tout en soulevant ses hanches. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, il lui saisit les fesses en s'y agrippant, et la pénétra lentement. Elle laissa courir ses mains dans son dos puissant alors qu'elle le sentait progresser en elle. Elle frissonna et elle se cambra de plaisir, il l'embrassait avec tendresse alors qu'il se mouvait en elle, lentement mais sûrement, collant son bassin contre le sien, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin à chaque fois. Il la rendait folle, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, elle le sentait en elle, il la faisait trembler toute entière.  
Et elle ne put longtemps retenir ses gémissements qu'elle tentait de garder au fond d'elle. La jolie brune s'agrippa bras et jambes à son amant qui continuait ses mouvements. Il continuait à l'embrasser, à mordiller sa peau, et elle se sentait si bien, mais si étrange à la fois. Hermione écoutait sa propre respiration, mais elle fut bientôt déconcentrée par un violent coup de buttoir de Tom qui sembla l'envoyer dans un monde étoilé alors que son cri avait fait trembler les murs.

Il l'embrassa ensuite avec une certaine violence, et il s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle, elle gémit de nouveau et son corps trembla contre celui de Tom. Finalement, elle s'abandonna entièrement à lui.

Elle ne saurait dire qu'elle heure il était, mais elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Un véritable sourire, elle, Hermione Granger souriait enlacée dans les bras de Tom. Elle ne saurait dire aussi combien de temps cela avait duré, mais elle avait prit un réel plaisir. Un plaisir dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.  
Ils s'étaient réfugiés sous les couvertures, et elle avait fini par s'endormir sur une dernière pensée positive. Elle ne se sentait plus contrariée pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, alors qu'avant tout cela elle se sentait obliger de trouver une conclusion à tout ce qui se passait, elle réfléchissait sur tout... Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus, ou du moins elle ne voulait pas le faire, parfois cela lui apportait plus de contrariété qu'autre chose, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle rêva cette nuit là, et c'était le rêve le plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais fait. Elle était à un jugement... Son Propre Jugement. Des milliers de sorciers la regardaient en hurlant des obscénités à son encontre. Elle se voyait comme si elle était un autre personnage muet et invisible. Pourtant, elle ressentait tout... Elle était attachée à une barre, ses vêtements étaient ceux des prisonniers et elle faisait face à quatre personnes, à ses juges...  
Harry, Ron, et ses parents...

- Comment as-tu peux nous oublier Hermione ?

Le ton d'Harry était plein de colère et de reproches. Ron prit la parole, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Hermione, tu n'est qu'une trainée, comment as-tu pu te donner à celui qui nous a tués ? A celui qui te tuera ? Je croyais que tu ne te donnerais à personne d'autre après moi.

Il était vrai qu'elle s'était donnée à lui pendant la guerre, avant que l'attaque ait lieu... la première fois était douloureuse, mais elle avait aimé Ron c'était vrai. Son cœur se brisait et les larmes chaudes ruisselaient sur ses joues collantes.

- Nous t'avons confié cette mission pour qu'on puisse de nouveau être ensemble, mais dans cette mission, tu n'aurais jamais dut tomber amoureuse de Voldemort, hurla Harry.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, cria-t elle en larmes, j'ai essayé de faire comme je pouvais pour réussir ce que vous m'avez confiés !  
- Je ne t'aie pas apprise à mentir Mione, murmura sa mère profondément déçue.  
- Tu fais des erreurs, firent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-NON NON NON !  
Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et poussa un hurlement suraigu.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il fait encore nuit noire dans la chambre, et elle entendait la respiration régulière de Tom près d'elle. Il dormait, elle n'avait donc pas réellement hurlé. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise et décida de sortir du lit pour prendre une douche, une bonne douche froide pour se laver de ses péchés. Pour arrêter d'avoir envie de pleurer, de se frapper...

Elle posa un pied sur la moquette bouclée près du lit et se redressa le plus silencieusement possible. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle retrouve sa robe... Elle avançait d'un pas feutré, en se fiant à la respiration de Jedusor. Elle se prit les pieds dans un pantalon, mais continua sa marche aveugle vers la porte. Hermione tourna la poignée discrètement et elle s'enfuit rapidement en évitant de faire du bruit.  
Un bon bain lui ferait assurément du bien, en effet, ça lui permettrait de réfléchir sur la situation embarrassante qui commençait à se former...  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se précipita sur la grande baignoire et ouvrit tous les robinets d'eau chaude, parfumée et colorée. Le bain se remplissait doucement, et elle se regarda dans le miroir, honteuse.  
Elle était encore nue, une marque de morsure violacée ornait son épaule droite. Elle rougit légèrement et se détourna. Puis elle se plongea dans son bain chaud aux vapeurs apaisantes, elle ferma les yeux, à l'aise, et s'immergea entièrement. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Mais elle était perdue, tiraillée entre plusieurs avis différents. S'était-il servi d'elle ou pas ? Cela lui semblait bizarre que subitement il change d'avis et qu'il se soit ainsi rapproché d'elle ça ne pouvait être qu'une tactique d'un de ses plan étrange. Mais comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ?  
Elle ne savait vraiment pas, mais une chose était sûre, c'était trop étrange, trop cliché... Tom Jedusor restait toujours Voldemort, il était toujours autant dangereux, et tout était à analyser.  
Son rêve était un avertissement, elle en était sûre, peut-être que cela venait de son inconscient,ou pas. Mais ils avaient raison... Elle était trop proche de lui, trop sensible, ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège destiné à lui faire du mal. Elle ne devait plus commettre de pareilles erreurs, et frapper fort et discrètement. Le seul moyen était de le tuer. Mais elle ne pourrait pas tuer quelqu'un. Quel qu'il soit. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Hermione n'avait jamais été une personne calculatrice.

" Excellente excuse ma petite Mione ! Dis plutôt que tu ne pourras jamais tuer la personne à qui tu as offert ton corps, au lieu de te mentir... "

Elle appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes en remontant à la surface, cette voix dans sa tête l'énervait. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Que penser de lui exactement ? Enfin, elle devait s'en méfier. Sa mission qui lui semblait si facile était en train de se retourner contre elle. Elle se savonna machinalement, frottant avec force son corps, sa peau, comme pour se sentir moins coupable, ce qui ne serait pas le cas malheureusement.

Elle s'était habillée, le jour commençait à se lever sur Poudlard, éclairant sa chambre. Elle sortit un livre à la main vers la salle commune et se heurta à un Tom mal éveillé.

- Tu peux pas faire attention, grogna-t il en la poussant légèrement.

Une boule douloureuse bloqua la gorge de Hermione, et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tom ... Je voulais te parler de...  
- Quoi ? De ce qui s'est passé hier soir, laisse moi rire Granger, je me suis bien amusé, point final.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Mais faut que je te l'explique en quelle langue ? Quand je veux quelque chose , je l'obtient toujours c'est tout. Alors maintenant oublie un peu et peut-être que je te rejoindrais un de ces soirs si j'en ai envie, pour te faire de nouveau un immense honneur.

Elle resta silencieuse, choquée, honteuse. Une colère sourde bouillonnant en elle. Son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux, et elle le laissa entrer dans la salle de bain. Cet homme ne ressentait absolument rien, il avait tout fait par pur intérêt. Comme elle s'en doutait... Mais cela ne l'empêcha nullement de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle avait tellement honte d'elle même.

Et elle sortit errer dans les couloirs, en colère, détruite, et avec de envies de meurtres ou de suicide. Elle sécha ses larmes de son doigt, et se déplaça rapidement dans les couloirs, jusqu'à trouver Abraxas.  
Elle le trouva en grande conversation avec un autre serpentard, et elle lui tomba presque dans les bras, ses larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues, elle avait si honte... Il fallait le tuer...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il semblait désemparé par les pleurs nerveux de la jeune fille, et il la serra contre lui.

- C'est Jedusor c'est ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se calma en inspirant une goulée d'air frais. Il ne fallait pas pleurer pour lui, il fallait dorénavant être la plus forte.

- Il est toujours aussi ignoble.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se reprendre, pour éloigner toutes ces pensées qui la brisait. La honte, la colère et la tristesse se mêlaient et la rendait malade.

- Oh, tu devras t'y faire, fit-il en ajoutant un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.

Le cœur d'Hermione qui semblait brisé se mit à battre à tout rompre alors qu'elle aperçut Tom au bout du couloir, pas loin derrière Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle le tue même... Il fallait récupérer cet honneur qu'elle semblait avoir perdu, pour récupérer l'estime de tous...

Alors elle fit une chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Elle saisit le visage du jeune Malefoy entre ses deux paumes chaudes et elle le força à s'abaisser légèrement, puis la jeune fille posa ses lèvres mouillées de larmes sur celles de Abraxas, scellant leurs bouches en un baiser.

* * *

Ahah, qui es réellement le jeune Voldy à votre avis ? Hermione pourra-t'elle se défaire de lui ? jouait-il un rôle pour un de ses plan machiavéliques ? Bonnes questions, pas vrai :) ?

J'espère que cela vous a plu... Eh oui Hermione est prête elle aussi à tout... Mais bon il faut la comprendre, tout la perturbe, et il faut avouer que notre Tom est un vrai petit démon impossible à comprendre pour elle. Ce n'est pas une situation facile à vivre. :)

BOn donnez moi donc vos avis chers lecteurs, en attendant je commence le chapitre 11. Vous ne vous imaginez même pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire celui ci... Mais le onzième arrivera rapidement ne vous inquiétez pas.

a très bientôt !


	11. Dangereux Match

Comme promis, je poste le onzième chapitre :) bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien :)

* * *

**[ Dangereux Match ]**

Son baiser ne lui faisait pas ressentir de frissons, elle n'y avait mis aucune conviction, aucune passion. Il n'était pourtant pas désagréable, mais ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douces que les Siennes. Hermione avait à peine réagi alors qu'il l'avait entouré de ses bras forts et qu'il avait approfondi son baiser. Elle ressentait alors une forte répulsion mais tenta tant bien que mal de se prêter au " jeu".

Elle s'était séparée de lui d'un pas en arrière. Abraxas Malefoy passa de la surprise à une joie à peine voilée. Songeuse, elle l'ignora légèrement et tourna son visage pour croiser le regard bleu nuit empli de haine. Tom disparu rapidement au détour d'un couloir. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses problèmes... Elle n'était pourtant pas Parvati ou Lavande, ces filles qui jouaient avec les garçons comme un chaton jouerait avec une petite souris. Et pourtant elles arrivaient toujours à en sortir souriantes, et plus belles que jamais... Elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas "jouer", elle aurait toujours des remords et elle se rendrait malade.

Elle continua alors son chemin, suivie de près par Malefoy qui semblait toujours profondément choqué, alors qu'il affichait un fier sourire. Ils se rendaient alors à la grande salle pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle ne lui parla pas mais elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, pas à cause de lui non, le pauvre, mais surtout à cause d'elle même et de Jedusor.

Les odeurs agréables venant de la grande salle - une odeur de pan cake chaud et de chocolat - la calmèrent. Sa faim soudaine lui fit oublier l'embarrassante situation pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la salle était en effervescence, surtout à la table des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Le quidditch bien sûr ! Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un des match les plus importants de la saison. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table, le regard fixé sur un garçon brun, debout sur le banc, et qui encourageait son équipe, les Gryffondors.

- C'est Aloïs Potter, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffons, murmura Abraxas comme si l'on pouvait l'entendre, c'est un mec sympa, mais un peu trop fier à mon goût. C'est Jedusor l'attrapeur de notre maison, enfin il a tout fait, il a volé les places de beaucoup de monde tu sais. Il a été batteur, poursuiveur... Moi je suis le gardien, ajouta-t il d'un ton fier, et il ne risque pas de me prendre la place. Au fait, tu viens au match cet après midi ?

Elle acquiesca, silencieuse. Il parlait trop et son mal aise revenait de plus belle. Elle aurait bien aimé revenir en arrière et ne pas l'embrasser, mais elle ne voulait plus jouer avec le Temps, elle savait que cela finirait mal un jour ou l'autre.

Il cherchèrent une place et Abraxas jeta un regard moqueur et dédaigneux à Tom, en le bousculant légèrement pour se frayer un chemin. Puis tout se passa très vite, Jedusor se redressa d'un bond, et il saisit Malefoy à la gorge en le planquant contre le mur de pierre. Personne ne bougea, elle ne fut outrée, elle pouvait ressentir l'aura puissante et malveillante qui se dégageait de Tom. Hermione s'en approcha et il la poussa plus loin, le bras tendu, mais elle en était certaine, il ne l'avait pas touchée, c'était sa force, ses pouvoirs qui l'avaient projetée plus loin. Elle avait atteri sur le dos, et Abraxas avait grogné en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Tom.

- Ne la touche pas !

Une colère monstrueuse irradiait de Jedusor, celui-ci projeta son poing en avant à une vitesse incroyable, il atteignit Abraxas à la tête qui alla cogner contre le mur dans un bruit sourd et désagréable d'une noix qu'on écrase. Sa force était réellement incroyable, autant physique que mentale... Oui.... Mentale. Un long filet de sang coula sur le menton du blond qui s'écroula au sol, à plat ventre, dans un état semi-comateux. Tom baissa son regard glacial sur lui, et le corps de Malefoy fut brusquement secoué par de violents spasmes, un affreux gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge, sûrement à cause du sang dans sa bouche et de la douleur. Il semblait dévoré par un feu invisible et destructeur, c'était sûrement le même sort qu'il lui avait jeté, mais en beaucoup plus violent. Alors elle remarqua seulement que Tom ne tenait aucune baguette, qu'il n'avait pas remué les lèvres. A l'instant où il avait braqué son regard de glace sur le corps d'Abraxas, celui-ci avait seulement commencé à trembler. Sa force était vraiment démesurée.

- Arrête Tom, cria-t elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et Abraxas arrêta de se tortiller. Elle put lire une colère infinie dans le bleu de ses yeux. Alors d'un pas tranquille il regagna la sortie, les poings toujours aussi serrés, il se mêla à la foule qui les observaient, ces personnes s'écartèrent silencieusement sur son passage, et il disparu derrière les portes.

La jeune femme se baissa et redressa Malefoy qui essuya le sang qui le recouvrait d'un air absent. Sa lèvre était fortement enflée, et son regard exprimait de la honte, de la rage, mais il avait aussi l'air perdu.

Intérieurement, elle avait une folle envie d'exploser de joie, car en moins d'une heure, elle avait réussi à mettre le grand et beau Tom Jedusor dans une colère monstrueuse. Mais elle se retint par respect pour Abraxas et aussi pour elle même. Elle divaguait trop de la promesse qu'elle s'était faîtes. Elle s'était auparavant promis de ne plus tomber dans le jeu de Tom, de l'ignorer simplement et d'accomplir sa mission. Changer le monde. Maintenant elle se reprochait de jouer "involontairement" avec les sentiments du grand blond qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais c'était trop tard. Il allait se passer quelque chose de plus grave, elle le sentait, Tom n'en avait pas fini, loin de là. Il allait frapper rapidement et sûrement comme le serpent qu'il était. C'était comme un instinct qui le lui dictait, qui tentait de la persuader de tout arrêter. Tom allait faire le Mal.

Étrangement, Jedusor les avaient ignorés toute la matinée, ce qui n'était pas normal pour Hermione. Même pendant le repas, alors que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ses yeux bleu nuits n'avaient exprimés aucune colère. A présent, Hermione rejoignait le terrain, pensive, après s'être laissée embrasser avec un certain dégoût par Abraxas. Elle marchait parmi les autres élèves qui rejoignaient le terrain de quidditch en conversant gaiement. Elle était la seule à ne pas rire, à ne pas sourire. Bien que certains élèves entamaient une conversation avec elle, Hermione avait autre chose à faire. Elle devait penser à ce qu'elle ressentait, à cette anxiété qui la gagnait peu à peu alors que son instinct lui disait de ne pas y aller. Mais cette petite voix idiote dans sa tête n'était rien d'autre que son subconscient. Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette anxiété lui saisir la gorge alors qu'elle prenait place silencieusement dans les gradins des Serpentards.

- Et maintenant, chers élèves et Professeurs, faîtes honneur à l'équipe des Serpentards !

De son côté, des acclamations fusèrent couvrant les sifflements des Gryffondors qu'elle vînt subitement à haïr. La jeune fille se pencha légèrement et observa l'équipe s'avancer sur le terrain. Elle voyait nettement la tête blonde d'Abraxas et celle brune de Tom. Celui-ci leva lentement la tête vers elle et lui jeta une regard inquiétant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer, pour ne plus qu'il l'observe, et son cœur fit un bond de plus dans sa poitrine. Elle n'écouta plus le discours du présentateur de la saison et observa les deux équipes se toiser. Jedusor était très près d'Abraxas, trop près même, elle avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Pourtant, il semblait aussi calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsque le jeu fût lancé, les acclamations fusèrent de toutes part, elle avait peine à suivre le jeu aérien de Tom qui semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, il furetait à une vitesse folle entre les joueurs, à la recherche de l'invisible vif d'or.

- SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Hermione sourit légèrement et chercha Jedusor du regard. Elle se pencha un peu plus, agrippant le rebord de ses petites mains, un vent froid lui fouetta le visage alors que le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant le gradin aussi brusquement que possible, elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer son petit sourire en coin qu'il avait déjà disparu, fonçant à toute vitesse au milieu de terrain. Alors qu'elle le cherchait inconsciemment des yeux, elle ne remarqua que trop tard le cognard fou qui semblait se diriger vers le gardien... Vers Abraxas. Personne n'eut réellement le temps de réagir alors que cette chose le frappa en pleine tête, avec une force incroyable, et elle le vit tomber au ralenti de son balai. C'était comme si sa chute ne se terminerait jamais, comme si personne n'allait réagir. L'un des professeur stoppa sa chute d'un coup de baguette, et rassurée, elle tourna la tête à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle voyait bien Tom, le poing serré sur le vif d'or, un sourire malsain ornant ses lèvres fines.

Tout ne faisait que commencer...

- SERPENTARD GAGNE LE MATCH !

L'attention n'était pourtant plus sur le Match, et sur l'équipe gagnante mais sur le jeune blond assommé. Elle poussa les gens qui s'agglutinaient autour d'elle pour regarder au sol et rejoignit les escaliers, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle courrait et faillit louper plus d'une marche, cela lui semblait interminable. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur la terre ferme, essoufflée et les jambes tremblantes, elle apperçut le cortège de professeurs qui escortait Abraxas jusqu'aux grandes portes.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! cria-t elle en priant pour qu'il l'entende.

Le professeur à la longue barbe flamboyante se tourna lentement, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, il lui sourit aimablement.

- Ah, miss Granger.

Elle courut à lui pour le rattraper.

- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en remettra rapidement.

Il se voulait rassurant. Mais elle se sentait étrangement coupable, et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, compatissant.

- Je suis certain que quoique vous fassiez ou que vous avez fait, commença-t il d'une voix douce, tout se passera bien, et cela permettra sûrement beaucoup à notre monde. Et je suis sûr que quoiqu'il arrive, tout se passera bien.

Il lui sourit, sincère et la laissa seule dans le parc gelé pour disparaître entre les murs de pierre. Sa dernière phrase la fit réfléchir pendant quelques minutes encore. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était seule au milieu du parc, dans le froid de l'hiver. Les élèves commençaient à rejoindre le château tout en parlant du match..

Pensive, elle ne voyait personne, et elle rejoignit lentement l'autre bout du parc, près du lac gelé à côté du vieil arbre, de la cabane d'Hagrid... De tout ce qu'elle avait aimé auparavant et qui maintenant n'était plus si important. Hermione resta debout sur la bute au bord du lac. Son regard chocolat se perdit dans l'horizon.

Dumbledore ne pouvait avoir raison, tout ne pouvait que mal tourner. Cela commençait à peine, et malheureusement ce n'était pas elle qui avait été punie alors que tout était de sa faute, à cause de son idiotie.

- Ça a pas l'air d'aller ?

Cette voix grave et forte la fit sortir de ce moment de perdition total. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Rubeus Hagrig, le demi-géant. Celui que Jedusor a trahi alors qu'il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets.

- Si si, ça va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rubeus.

Elle regarda surprise le jeune homme qui était déjà impressionnant. Ses traits, sa voix n'avaient pas changés. Il était toujours le même, cinquante ans plus jeune bien sûr.

- Ah c'est vrai, grommela-t il, avec cette ridicule histoire, tout le monde connaît mon nom.

Il parlait de la mort de Mimi Geignarde et d'Aragog, elle en était certaine.

- Toi tu es Hermione Granger, la nouvelle qui cohabite avec Tom, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça. Tom avait déjà tué, il avait ouvert cette foutue chambre, il avait déjà l'âme noircie par les ténèbres et la magie noire et elle le croyait encore récupérable ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi, affirma Hagrid d'un air fier.

Il parlait de Dumbledore avec beaucoup de respect, comme il le fera toujours.

- C'est un grand homme Albus, ajouta-t il, un Brave Homme.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il lui sourit.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas rester là dans le froid, entre chez moi te réchauffer devant une bonne tasse de thé !

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de lamin vers sa cabane qui était encore plus accueillante que dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle eut un sourire face à sa délicatesse et le suivit, leurs pas crissant dans la neige qui recouvrait parfois encore l'herbe. Il la fit entrer dans son chaleureux foyer où un feu de cheminée crépitait près de la grande table de bois. Rubeus se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il prépara silencieusement le thé, alors qu'elle observait la cabane qui était la même que dans ses souvenirs.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Albus ne m'a rien dit de plus sur toi, et je ne veux pas spécialement le savoir. Assis toi je t'en prie.

Elle savait très bien qu'il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'on lui cachait, mais il n'était pas impoli. Il lui servit son thé, et prit place en face d'elle. Il semblait si triste.

- Ça te tourmente, pas vrai ?

Il comprit immédiatement, et baissa la tête.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Jedusor t'as accusé à tort. C'est de sa faute à lui, pas la tienne.

- Je sais, Aragog n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais continua.

-Mais la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure. Jedusor a beaucoup d'influence sur Monsieur Dippet, heureusement que cela ne fonctionne pas sur le professeur Dumbledore. Enfin, personne ne sais vraiment de quoi et pourquoi Mimi est morte alors on a accusé Aragog à tort, et j'ai été puni. Moi même je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Il soupira longuement, et détourna le regard par la fenêtre.

- Je sais bien que tu n'y est pour rien, Rubeus.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Tom était fort, mauvais, certes mais elle n'arrivais pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il sera comme si elle oubliait son propre monde. Elle n'arrivait même plus à le haïr comme avant. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à le tuer. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière de toute façon, et elle ne le serait jamais. Elle était perdue entre deux mondes... Elle était ... Tout sauf amoureuse de lui, elle avait simplement une conscience point final.

- Et tu penses quoi de Tom Jedusor ?

- Bof... Que dire du grand préfet en chef ? Il a énormément de pouvoirs, bien plus que tous les élèves réuni, on l'a bien vu en cours ça, en plus c'est le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Il est extrêmement intelligent, peut-être potentiellement dangereux pour ses ennemis, assez calculateur. Enfin bref, il n'y a pas de description exacte pour moi. Mais je le respecte beaucoup.

- Pardon ? Comment ça ? Il t'a accusé à tort et tu le respectes ?

- Il a fait son boulot !

Si seulement il savait ... Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle termina rapidement sa tasse de thé, et se congédia en lui promettant de revenir bientôt lui rendre visite.

Il fallait qu'elle passe voir Abraxas, au moins pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Peut-être qu'en suite elle irait parler à Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes, même s'ils étaient condamnés. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa sympathie et sa culpabilité. Elle irait d'abord là où Mimi est morte, et ensuite elle irait voir Malefoy, d'ailleurs, il devait sûrement se reposer et l'infirmière ne la laisserai peut-être pas entrer.

Hermione chercha activement les toilettes, en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il faut dire que certaines pièces avaient changées. Finalement, une jeune élève l'aida, sans lui poser trop de questions, mais en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas condamnée, et elle l'ouvrit et entra. Cette pièce était la même que dans ses lointain souvenirs de deuxième année. Bien qu'elle fût plus entretenue. Le calme y régnait, un calme assez malsain, triste, lugubre. Normalement, on entendait nettement les pleurs et reniflements du spectre de Mimi, mais là, il n'y avait aucun bruit distinct. C'était le silence quasi complet.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix sembla résonner dans la pièce. Elle ne devait pas être là, encore en train de boucher un énième conduit d'évacuation sans doute. Elle s'avança pourtant sur le sol inondé. Elle tendit l'oreille; le seul bruit qui perturbait ce silence était celui des gouttes d'eau tombant une à une dans les lavabos.

" CLING "

Le bruit était désagréable et avait le don de la faire frissonner. Hermione tourna le dos au lavabos et observa les portes closes des toilettes et soupira.

Elle sursauta alors qu'elle avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme un frottement, elle était certaine qu'on l'avait touchée, pourtant elle ne voyait personne, elle semblait seule. Elle pouvait maintenant entendre un sifflement aigu, encore plus désagréable que le bruit des gouttes d'eau. Elle commençait à avoir peur, et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle devait avoir des hallucinations, elle avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, elle était seule.

Un cri aigu s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle fut violemment tirée en arrière. Elle tomba sur le sol et fut entrainée dans un trou béant et sombre.

" Cela ne fait que commencer "

Cette voix résonna dans sa tête, comme un rappel, et ce fut le noir complet, elle avait simplement ressentit une fulgurante douleur au crâne alors que celui-ci avait frappé un sol dur. Elle était tombée aux Enfers...

Là où elle n'aurait jamais dut aller...


	12. Apprends à aimer

Merci pour tous vos commentaire :) ça m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. Je poste donc le douzième chapitre... Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :)

* * *

_**[ Apprends à aimer ] **_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, une forte odeur d'humidité , de renfermé, empli ses narines. Elle ne distinguait pas grand chose pour le moment, une lumière un peu plus loin, au bout d'un couloir peut-être. Elle cligna des yeux, sa vue se fit un peu plus nette. Elle avait froid, sa jupe plissée et sa chemise étaient humides et tâchés. Il faisait sombre, elle était entourée par de la pierre glaciale et moisie.

Hermione se mit debout, elle tituba et se rattrapa au mur couvert de mousse verdâtre. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête, elle porta la main dans les boucles de ses cheveux et se massa l'arrière du crâne. Elle sentit un liquide poisseux et chaud sur la paume de sa main et elle ne put retenir un haut le cœur; elle avait horreur du sang.

En face d'elle se trouvait un grand corridor, sombre et humide, il semblait mener à la lumière. De grands piliers de pierres étaient en bordure du couloir inondé par une large flaque d'eau. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'eau. Elle entendait toujours ce " CLING", ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans un bruit insupportable et angoissant. Ce foutu silence la faisait frissonner.

Elle arrivait presque à cette lumière qui l'aveuglait. Elle était à présent sur une sorte de plateau, entouré de colonnes, et devant elle se dressait une énorme fontaine, à l'abandon, dont le bac était encore rempli d'eau croupie. Une grande statue, bouche ouverte et recouverte de mousse verte, devait faire office de jet d'eau quand elle servait encore. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ça ,par Harry, oui, elle était idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle était dans la chambre des secrets, dans l'antre de Tom Jedusor. Et ce n'était peut-être pas bon signe. Elle avait déjà eut affaire avec le Basilic, et elle avait failli mourir.

La jeune femme recula instinctivement et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, Hermione sursauta quand elle remarqua la silhouette à peine esquissée d'un homme, juste derrière elle. Un homme ? Inutile de se demander qui était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard , qui était le seul ayant accès à la pièce la plus secrète et la plus dangereuse du château ?

Le beau brun se redressa lentement, et sorti de l'ombre, un sourire malsain ornant ses lèvres. Son regard bleu pétillait d'une lumière étrange et dangereuse.

- Je commençais à me demander si la chute ne t'avais pas tuée, il se voulait ironique, de toute manière l'issue aurait été la même. Tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile.

Il s'était approché d'elle, elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

- Tu connais sûrement ce lieu, tu n'as pas l'air aussi stupide que ça. Tu as bien dû en entendre parler un jour, dans les livres sans doute. On va voir maintenant si tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Cette chambre sera ta tombe. Personne ne te retrouvera jamais, pas comme cette idiote de fille qui s'est mise sur le chemin du Basilic. Mais tant pis pour elle, tant mieux pour le monde !

Hermione était restée silencieuse, autant mourir sans souffrir tant qu'elle ne avait l'opportunité...

- Alors fais toi plaisir Jedusor, prend toi pour un dieu, ça te permettra de te sentir fort alors que ce n'est pas de tes propres mains que je mourrai.

- Il est sous mes ordres. Il te tuera si je l'ordonne. Cela me facilite juste la tâche.

Il lui saisit les épaules pour qu'elle reste immobile face à la statue. Puis elle l'entendit siffler mélodieusement alors elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du serpent qui lui sera sans doute fatal.

- Regarde ta mort en face, murmura-t il.

Elle entendit parfaitement la réponse aiguë du Basilic à son maître. Elle distingua le bruit de son gros corps qui rejoignait l'eau et semblait ramper vers eux silencieusement. Elle entendait encore son sifflement désagréable, angoissant. Elle le sentait si près que ses membres tremblaient. Mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Tom éclata de rire.

- Tu as peur, pas vrai ?

- La mort me serait plus douce que la vie, fit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle même, mais ce serait trop facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pensait à moitié ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il le savait très bien, mais sa réponse l'avait perturbé dans son calme initial. Il parla de nouveau en Fourchelang et la présence du serpent se fit de plus en plus lointaine, jusqu'à ce que la menace disparaisse complétement. Il n'avait encore une fois pas été jusqu'au bout de ses idées.

Alors la jeune fille se risqua à ouvrir les yeux quand elle ne sentit plus les mains de Tom sur elle. Le danger était parti, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tom n'avait jamais été aussi loin pour la menacer, mais une fois encore il avait arrêté avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il voulait sûrement l'effrayer, la prévenir. Depuis le début il jouait beaucoup sur l'intimidation avec elle, mais elle savait très bien qu'un jour il ne s'arrêterait pas.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Un imbécile, ironisa-t elle de mauvaise foi.

- Très drôle...

Il n'avait pas pu masquer le sourire qui pointait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu es l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, faut pas être idiot pour le deviner, _quand on sait lire_...

Il eut un sourire satisfait qui illumina brièvement son visage.

- Et alors, que tu sois héritier ou non ne change rien.

- Si détrompes toi, ça change tout, ça change ma réputation auprès de mon clan, la puissance m'est donnée. Et évidemment, mon aspiration pour la suite est changée. Je peux être _quelqu'un_.

- Je vois très bien de quoi il s'agit, fit-elle d'un ton las.

Qui ne pourrait pas deviner ? Et puis elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

- Et je peux tuer Malefoy si je le souhaite, fit-il avec simplicité, comme je peux te tuer toi.

- Laisse donc Abraxas tranquille !

- Non, il l'a cherché Hermione.

Son prénom semblait si beau sorti de ses lèvres. Elle darda son regard sur lui.

- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas cherché non plus ?

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, attendant une réponse.

- Pourquoi ? Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, t'as blessée peut-être ?

- Ne réponds pas à ma question par d'autres questions.

Le regard de Tom commençait à la gêner.

- Tu t'aventures dans de dangereux chemins, j'aime bien... Si tu veux que ton ami, Malefoy, reste en vie, tu devras faire des choix.

- Te fous pas de moi, cria-t elle, tu changes d'avis comme de chemise, tu... Tu te permet de te servir de moi, tu me menaces et ensuite tu me demande de choisir ? Si c'est pour te supporter je te tuerais avant que tu touches à Abraxas !

Il rit et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux me tuer ? Alors va s'y, tue moi.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, prévint-elle.

- Non... C'est moi qui fixe les règles, c'est mon Jeu.

- La vie des autres n'est pas un jeu Tom !

- La mienne ne l'est pas ...

Il lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa pour mettre fin à la conversation, dont il pensait avoir raison, pour mettre fin à la colère qui montait en elle. Hermione fut brièvement chavirée par ce baiser inattendu de Tom. Il pensait sûrement la faire changer d'avis facilement. Il était si étrange, trop manipulateur, trop méchant, trop beau. Il changeait trop facilement d'humeur.

Mais elle se rendait compte pour la première fois, qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle s'avoua qu'elle était amoureuse de la pire personne qui existera dans le monde des sorciers. C'était lui... Tel qu'il était. Avec ses plus gros défauts...

Elle touchait peut-être au but.


	13. La Marque

Voila le chapitre 13, bonne lecture à tous j'espère qu'il vous plaira - ou pas ? ;)N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, ça prends dix secondes :) mettez vous à la place des créateurs de temps en temps... Je le poste rapidement et vous préviens que si le quatorze prend du retard ce n'est pas par mauvaise foi mais simplement parce que j'ai un tas de leçons à apprendre pour mes futurs examens qui arrivent à grand pas. Je pense le poster pendant les vacances d'avril, ou bien avant, enfin je vous le promet assez rapidement.

* * *

**[ La Marque ]**

Leur conversation ne s'était pas éternisée, Tom n'aimait pas vraiment tout ça. Il n'était pas doué pour les démonstrations d'affection. Il l'avait raccompagnée à l'étage par un énième passage secret, et elle était partie prendre une douche dans leurs appartements. Elle avait l'esprit complétement vidé de toute pensée. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres sur le dos, il l'avait retenue un instant. Pour la prévenir une nouvelle fois, et ensuite il disparu.

"- Si tu veux le revoir en vie, abandonne le. Et ce n'est pas des menaces en l'air. On ne retourne jamais la situation contre moi, on ne m'a jamais roulé dans la boue et ce n'est pas toi qui le fera ! "

Quel caractère et quelle fierté ! Mais elle avait sourit intérieurement, il y avait quelque chose à tirer de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il était, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Peut-être pas ... Elle savait pourtant qu'il serait capable de tuer Abraxas, mais se rabaisser lui nouait la gorge. Elle n'avait pas à lui obéir, elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami ici. Mais d'un côté comme d'un autre, elle n'en avait pas le choix. Et qu'est qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire ?

" Salut, je viens te prévenir que Tom veut te tuer à cause de moi parce que ... "

Non elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça, elle ne pourrait pas, elle se sentirait trop coupable de lui avoir fait autant de mal, quand elle croiserait son regard n'était même pas sûre de ce que Jedusor pouvait ressentir, si lui même se servait d'elle ou non. Avec ses réactions différentes, il n'était pas facile de le comprendre et de connaître ses véritables motivations.

Hermione préférait encore éviter de voir Abraxas pour le moment, même si cette pensée lui faisait terriblement mal. Juste le temps de réfléchir... De savoir comment s'y prendre... Elle demanderait de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle croisa Aloïs Potter sur son chemin, il la dévisagea en souriant: elle lui rendit le sourire et continua son chemin pensive, jusqu'à son lieu de perdition total. La bibliothèque. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allé, pour se reposer et pour s'instruire.

Elle entra dans l'endroit le plus calme de l'école, et s'installa au coin de deux étagères, seule. Elle se cacha derrière une montagne de livres. Hermione commença sa lecture attentive, ce qui lui permis de se vider l'esprit. Elle aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle sortit alors un morceau de parchemin et sa plume pour y écrire une nouvelle formule potentiellement intéressante. Elle laissa sa plume sur le parchemin et chercha la suite de la phrase dans son livre. Quand elle reporta son attention sur son parchemin, elle ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction qui lui valut des regards étonnés. Il était écrit d'une écriture différent de la sienne : " Tom Mort Tom Mort "Le mot "mort" était recopié une dizaine de fois. Elle resta la bouche ouverte à regarder son parchemin. Elle l'arracha d'un geste sec, et le jeta nerveusement plus loin, comme si celui ci l'avait brûlée. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit rapidement comme si sa propre survie en dépendait.

La jeune fille tournait en rond dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, et n'osait pas entrer alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour encore et encore. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, personne, et Hermione franchi le seuil, silencieusement et rencontra le regard curieux de l'infirmière.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Abraxas ?

Les yeux curieux lui sourirent.

- Tout au fond à droite, je crois qu'il est réveillé.

L'infirmière vaqua à ses occupations, et Hermione s'avança doucement vers le fond de la pièce, et s'arrêta au bord du lit de Malefoy qui semblait ennuyé. Son visage s'illumina à sa vue, Hermione sentit le poids de sa poitrine s'envoler subitement et elle rit en voyant l'espèce de plâtre qui recouvrait son nez cassé.

- Mais ça se répare avec un sortilège, ria-t elle.

- L'infirmière a dit que mon nez risquait de ne pas se reformer comme avant si on y jetait un sort.

L'hilarité d'Hermione continua quand elle entendit sa voix déformée.

- Oui, quand on ne sait pas le faire, attends, elle sortit sa baguette sous le regard inquiet du jeune blond, tu me fais confiance ?

Il haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents.

- Reparo !

Un craquement sonore fit frissonner légèrement Hermione, il avait retenu un cri de douleur et avait rouvert les yeux, embués de larmes. Il retira alors la pâte qui recouvrait son nez et la jeune fille sourit.

- Impeccable, regarde toi !

D'un coup de baguette, elle amena un miroir devant Abraxas pour qu'il se regarde sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. Il examina le travail, et lui sourit.

- Très réussi ! Merci !

Elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, et semblait pensive. Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui dire de ne plus l'approcher, elle ne voulait pas le perdre ainsi. Comme s'il avait compris, il s'assombrit et resta quelques instants silencieux, immobile. Il avait ensuite croisé son regard et il semblait vraiment comprendre qu'il risquait de mourir, qu'il devait l'oublier. Mais il savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'ignorer.

Abraxas entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule, la jeune fille resta un instant stupéfaite, et elle fondit en larmes en le serrant contre elle.

- C'est pas grave ... Je m'en fous, murmura-t il dans son cou.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent de plus belle. Mais il était là pour elle, il serait toujours plus là que Tom ne le serait jamais. Il avait de la tendresse à apporter.

- Je suis désolée, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Abraxas l'embrassa dans le cou et sur le front, sans arrières pensées,il enfoui son visage dans son cou brodé de mèches folles. Hermione se sépara de lui et essuya ses joues.

- Je dois y aller...

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva, et marcha d'un pas pressé, arrivée sur le seuil et eut juste le temps d'entendre " Ne pars pas ... Tu reviendras me voir hein ? ".

Elle n'avait pas répondu et était partie tout simplement, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre de personne. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, rapidement, quand elle en essuyait une, une seconde tombait sur sa joue. La jeune fille s'appuya contre un mur froid et prit une inspiration pour se calmer. L'air frais empli ses poumons et elle expira lentement pour se calmer.

Il était temps d'aller prendre le dîner dans la grande salle. Elle vérifia que son visage ne laissait rien paraître et elle redescendit les étages jusqu'en bas, dans le hall, où elle entra avec un groupe d'élève de Serpentard. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle illuminée, elle rejoignit sa table avec les serpentards. Tom avait fixé son regard sur elle, elle le sentait, brûlant. Il sembla se décaler d'une place et sa main ornée d'une chevalière lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Que devait-elle faire ? L'ignorer et s'asseoir seule plus loin, ou le rejoindre pour converser avec son futur groupe de mangemorts ?Tom porta son verre à ses lèvre avec un petit sourire tout en la regardant venir à lui.

Hermione prit place à côté de lui et reçut les sourires amicaux de ses " partisans ". La jambe de Tom était collée à la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Des souvenirs de leur dernière nuit lui revenait avec une certaine violence. Ses joues lui procuraient une chaleur étrange, elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle but rapidement.

- Elle nous rejoindra, Tom ?

La jeune fille qui avait discrètement posé la question avait de grosses lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage et des cheveux attachés en un chignon sévère.

- Elle nous a déjà rejoint, à moitié, fit Tom avec un sourire amusé face à la mine outrée d'Hermione. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas et trancha rageusement sa viande en rêvant de pouvoir planter le couteau dans la main qui s'était posée sur son bras. Ou peut-être le ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Il serait tellement en colère... Qu'il la tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle termina rapidement son assiette et se leva sans attendre le dessert. Tom la regarda partir, calmement et continua à manger dans plus s'en préoccuper.

Hermione retourna dans leurs appartements et entra dans sa chambre. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle remarqua une feuille posée délicatement sur son lit. La jeune fille s'approcha et la prit, la regarda un instant les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'était un dessin, d'elle même, il l'avait de nouveau dessinée, endormie, couchée sur le ventre, le visage aussi serein qu'il ne le sera jamais. Les moindres détails étaient là, la moindre mèche de cheveux, le moindre plis des draps. Comme s'il avait voulu figer cet instant comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Elle semblait l'obséder malgré les apparences. Mais pouvait-on parler de sentiments ? Était-il capable d'en éprouver réellement ? Était-ce des preuves inconscientes de cet amour ou simplement parce qu'il voulait tout connaître d'elle, sur la mystérieuse Hermione ? Et qu'il observait chaque détail ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui donner l'un de ses dessins ? Pour se servir d'elle ? Pour la piéger ? Tout cela n'était pas logique. Est-ce qu'il arrivait à exprimer ses sentiments seulement par le dessin ? Hermione caressa du bout des doigts les initiales italiques au bat de la page, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira en déposant le dessin sur le matelas près d'elle. Tom n'allait pas tarder à monter, elle préférait ne pas lui en parler, pour éviter les moqueries de Tom et aussi ses crises de colères. Elle ne passerait plus pour un idiote. L'intelligence était peut-être de faire comme lui, rester silencieuse. Hermione rangea le dessin dans son tiroir de bureau et elle commença à rédiger son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont le sujet idiot était " Recherchez les causes profondes de la lycanthropie et le vampirismes et argumentez sur son rôle de nos jours. " Une grande rédaction parfaitement inutile à ses yeux et très facile. Elle suçota pensivement le bout de sa plume et elle commença alors à écrire en écoutant avec un certain plaisir le bruit du frottement de sa plume sur le parchemin jauni. Elle pouvait facilement dépasser les cinquantes centimètres.

Hermione avait déjà écrit un bon paragraphe quand elle entendit le portrait coulisser. Il était rentré. Sa concentration s'était subitement envolée; elle tendit l'oreille, osant à peine respirer de peur de ne pas entendre ses pas dans la pièce.

- Hermione ?

Il frappa deux fois à la porte et avait parlé d'une voix calme/

- Quoi, fit-elle dédaigneuse.

- Il faut que je te parles.

- Pourquoi ? Pour encore me mettre des limites ? Pour rejoindre ton clan débile ? Non merci, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque !

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère mais elle sentait le besoin de le remettre à sa place durant quelques secondes, et la poignée tourna et il entra dans un bruit et referma derrière lui sans un bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, fit-il avec un air de reproche.

- Encore ? Et quand c'est toi qui ... Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien de parler avec toi.

Tom lui tournait le dos et regardait autour de lui.

- Jolie ta chambre !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si tu n'y était jamais entré !

Tom eut un sourire amusé et se laissa tomber sur son lit en la regardant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Je ne m'en souvient plus. Tu as été voir Malefoy ?

Elle se crispa.

- Oui. Et alors ? Tu ne le toucheras pas.

Hermione se tourna et continua à écrire dans l'espoir qu'il parte. Il se leva et brusquement elle sentit ses bras entourer ses épaules avec une tendresse rare. Elle en profita un peu et soupira alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou comme Abraxas l'avait fait, elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié mais elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de Tom. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Elle le repoussa légèrement et il eut un grognement de désaprobation.

-Arrête de me repousser ! Tu es vraiment lunatique !

- Moi ? C'est toi qui change tout le temps, je me demande vraiment si tu ne te sers pas de moi à longueur de journée. Je suis certaine que ton but c'est de me piéger pour ton bien être personnel. Tu me dégoutes !

Elle s'était levée d'un bond et sa main avait failli heurter sa joue, Hermione était très en colère et elle était perdue. Il avait toujours un sourire amusé qui l'agaçait encore plus.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'écouter mon conseil, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

Le regard de Tom s'assombrit mais il garda son sourire. Hermione le regarda quelques secondes.

- N'importe quoi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes gamineries ? Et puis je suis libre de faire ce que je veux quand je veux et je ne veux pas avoir de compte à te rendre ! SORT !

Elle avait ouvert la porte et le regardait agressivement. Tom s'avança vers la porte et la poussa de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se ferme définitivement. Pour la première fois elle fit le premier pas. Hermione l'attira à elle et l'embrassa rageusement, il répondit avec autant de hargne en la plaquant contre la porte. Elle lui mordit la lèvre, il fut surpris pendant quelques instants alors qu'un filet de sang ne demandait qu'à couler. Hermione y aspira le sang en continuant à l'embrasser. Tom arracha la chemise d'Hermione d'un geste sec et planta ses dents dans son épaule mise à sortit sa baguette murmura un sort, elle n'y prêta pas attention sauf quand elle sentit une fulgurante brûlure au niveau de son avant bras, elle s'écarta d'un bond de lui et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son bras pour le tendre devant lui.

- Félicitations, tu es la première marquée ...

Elle baissa la tête avec horreur sur son avant bras douloureux et poussa un hurlement, horrifiée par le serpent qui sortait d'un crâne affreux tatoué à vif sur son bras. La honte, la haine l'envahie. Elle le gifla comme elle n'avait jamais giflé personne, si fort que la tête de Tom suivit le trajet de sa main. Au même instant des murmures envahir son esprit, elle se plaqua les mains sur les tempes, ces voix étranges et dérangeantes lui faisaient mal, elle ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais elle comprenait le ton menaçant. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'étala sur le sol, et tout devint noir.


	14. Tu m'as déçu

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, je poste à présent le chapitre suivant.

A _Selminia _: J'ai repris le conte des Origines depuis le début depuis hier pour être sûre de bien tout comprendre pour la suite. Avec les examens etc je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de lire les derniers chapitres que tu as postés.

A tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette fan fiction, je la conseille, elle est dans mes favoris et elle est terminée. Bonne lecture à tous

[ Tu m'as déçu ]

" Que la honte soit sur toi ! "

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle même, cachant son corps nu au regard perçant des ombres qui l'entouraient. Ses larmes coulaient sans cesse sur ses joues et elle tentait de s'écorcher la peau pour retirer la Marque des Ténèbres qui semblait la regarder d'un œil narquois. Mais elle ne partait pas.

" Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? "

- C'est pas moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

" Tu es tombée amoureuse de celui que tu devais anéantir, tu as dès à présent signé un pacte avec le diable. Tu lui seras donc liée à vie, tu seras liée à celui qui à tué tes proches. Et tu mourras, tu mourras pour avoir trahi tous ceux qui croyaient en toi. Tu es condamnée. Tu n'as pas réussi ta mission ... Tu ne pourras pas le faire changer ... "

- Non, c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas voulu, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui ! Je peux encore tout changer ce n'est pas trop tard.

" Il est trop tard... "

Une de ces silhouettes sombre s'avança et la saisit par les cheveux, lui écrasant le visage au sol. Hermione avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoui le visage sous l'eau et qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Cette sensation d'étouffement était horrible. Brusquement elle sentit une brûlure lui foudroyer la nuque. Elle hurla, tout sembla s'effacer autour d'elle, tout l'univers sombre s'écroula.

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se redressa vivement. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, sa baguette était posée sur sa table de nui. Elle regarda son avant bras, certains endroits étaient rouges vifs, mais il n'y avait pas la marque. Elle avait dut se gratter pendant son sommeil, comme elle l'avait fait dans son terrible cauchemar. Un cauchemar ? Hermione se mit sur ses jambes encore flageolantes et se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle observa la jeune femme si pâle qui la regardait.

Son épaule portait encore les marques de morsures de Tom. Instinctivement, elle souleva ses cheveux et palpa sa nuque. Elle y sentit avec horreur une boursouflure à l'endroit où elle avait ressenti une douleur.

Etait-ce donc réel ? Tom avait dû l'amener dans son lit après qu'elle se soit évanouie. A présent, c'était l'aube, elle regarda avec une certaine nostalgie le lever du soleil. Ils avaient tous raison, elle avait sûrement gâché leur dernière chance. Elle aurait du mourir de toute façon, et cela lui arrivera sûrement bientôt pour la punir de sa grave erreur. Elle était trop faible. Elle n'aurait jamais du être envoyée ici.

Hermione alla rapidement se laver, elle s'habilla, se coiffa d'un coup de baguette et dissimula ses cernes. Elle se frotta pensivement l'avant bras en réfléchissant, et une bouffée de haine monta en elle, elle allait lui faire payer tout ça à ce serpent !Elle saisit son sac et sortit rapidement de la pièce afin de rejoindre les couloirs. Hermione décida d'aller voir à l'infirmerie si Abraxas y était encore. Elle tomba de nouveau nez à nez devant l'infirmière ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger !

- Bonjour, est-ce que ...

-Monsieur Malefoy est sorti ce matin.

- Ah très bien, merci.

Hermione se congédia et partit à la recherche du grand blond aux alentours de la grande salle. Elle le trouva dans un couloir adjacent alors qu'il conversait joyeusement avec Walburga Black. La jeune fille lui sourit et Malefoy tourna son visage vers elle, s'illuminant de milles feux.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit la demoiselle d'une voix chantant qui lui rappela Luna Lovegood.

- Salut Walburga, Abraxas tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, tandis que Walburga les observait d'un air suspicieux. Elle se congédia cependant avec un petit sourire amusé.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu vas me dire ce que tu vois et ce que tu en penses, murmura rapidement Hermione dès qu'elle fut certaine que personne puis les entendre.

Elle se tourna et releva ses cheveux pour découvrir sa nuque. Abraxas posa ses doigts froids sur sa peau encore douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t il.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, justement. Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec ça !

- C'est une brûlure, affirma-t'il, ça représente... Je sais pas bien ... Une étoile en travers, avec ... Un œil à l'intérieur. Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Tu me prendrais pour une folle !

- Mais non.

- En vérité, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a fait ça dans un horrible cauchemar, cette nuit.

- C'est plausible. Tu sais ici on en apprends tous les jours. Tu devrais aller voir le professeur Slugohrn, il te dirais ce que représente ce signe. Ou peut-être que Dumbledore te renseignerai un peu plus étant donné qu'il est ton tuteur. A moins que tu ne le connaisse toi même. Attends...

Il agita sa baguette en l'air, faisant apparaître une étoile penchée et un œil ressemblant à ceux de l'Égypte ancienne au centre.

- Ca me dit quelque chose, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir, murmura t elle.

Des frissons se propagèrent dans son corps quand elle observa de nouveau le symbole. Abraxas dissipa cela d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ?

Elle devait avoir une mine affreuse.

- Un peu exténuée, c'est tout.

Elle soupira et se laissa choir sur le sol, contre le mur, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, la gorge sèche.

- Tu es vraiment très pâle.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

- Il faut que tu déjeunes et tout ira mieux.

- Mais non, ça ira très bien.

Abraxas ignora sa faible protestation et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Il sembla ignorer son frisson alors qu'il frôla de sa main glacée la peau de son dos mise légèrement à nue. Ses fines jambes flageolèrent pendant quelques secondes, et elle resta appuyée contre Abraxas, le temps qu'il soit certain qu'elle resterait campée solidement sur ses jambes. Hermione se sentait mieux à présent. Il devrait la lâcher avant de la mettre définitivement mal à l'aise.

- On va déjeuner ?

Elle acquiesça, et il la laissa prudemment.

- On a Dumbledore aujourd'hui ?demanda t elle pour le distraire.

- Oui avant la pause déjeuner de ce midi.

- Je lui parlerais à la fin du cours, je verrais bien.

- Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais étrange, Hermione Granger, il avait dit ça avec un petit rictus amusé.

Elle savait qu'il aimerait tout savoir sur elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était un Malefoy, un véritable Serpentard. Les Malefoy sont connus pour être sournois et pour leurs coups bas. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'Abraxas n'avait rien d'un Malefoy. Enfin rien de Drago Malefoy. Il semblait plus avoir le courage d'un Gryffondor qu'autre chose, il avait du aller à Serpentard comme tous les sangs purs de " bonne famille ". C'était dommage, il fallait l'avouer.

Malefoy fut poussé avec violence sur le côté, et cela la sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu peux pas faire attention blondinet ?

Le " blondinet " en question jeta un regard haineux à son interlocuteur. C'était évidemment Jedusor. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et celui-ci éclata de rire, suivi de près par ses " amis ". Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa de son regard glacé, Hermione se crispa alors qu'elle sentait une brûlure se diffuser dans son bras.

Hermione recula contre le mur, surprise alors que Tom s'éloignait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Abraxas s'approcha à grand pas d'elle et lui releva sa manche d'un geste sec. Il regarda avec gravité et colère la marque des ténèbres qui apparaissait boursoufflée.

- Alors tu as fait ton choix ?

Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ...

- Je regrette Hermione, mais je ne peux pas le supporter.

Il avait retenu un sanglot, Hermione, elle, laissait ses larmes de rage couler librement sur ses joues.

- Oublie moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je suis désolé.

Il se détourna, elle voulut le retenir mais il se dégagea avec force et il s'enfuit à pas rapide, elle le vit essuyer ses larmes et frapper rageusement dans le mur de pierre. Puis il disparu au coin d'un couloir. Tous auront un jour cette marque ... Mais il avait raison, elle n'était pas digne de lui, elle ne le méritait pas en ami, elle les avaient tous trahi sans le vouloir réellement. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La marque restera en guise de preuve de ses erreurs. C'était trop tard, elle le savait, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière pour elle. Il avait raison de s'éloigner d'elle... Elle ne lui porterait jamais chance.

La marque avait à nouveau disparue, comme Abraxas, comme sa dernière chance...


	15. Ange ou Démon

Bonjour à tous, après une certainement longue absence, je vais poster le chapitre suivant qui j'espère vous plaira...

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

[ Ange et démon ]

Hermione avait erré dans le château pendant des heures, échappant à ses cours, et aux regard des autres. Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, plus de salive pour parler, ses sanglots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses pieds l'avaient menée jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

_J'ai dix-sept ans et je devais mourir.  
_

Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de recommencer, elle n'osait même plus regarder le sol, personne ne la dérangerait ici... Elle pourrait passer en toute tranquillité. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol froid de la tour, d'ailleurs l'air commençait réellement à être glacial. Mais après tout, elle s'en moquait.

- Cet endroit vous rappelle de mauvais souvenir Miss Granger ?

Hermione avait à peine sursauté, elle ne se retourna pas.

- C'est ici que j'aurais du mourir, c'est ici que vous êtes mort à mon époque...

Dumbledore ne répondit rien et se pencha à la rambarde.

- Votre absence nous a tous inquiété.

- J'ai tout gâché, je ne suis même plus capable de me souvenir de ce que j'ai été avant tout ça. Je ne peux pas honorer la confiance de ceux qui croyaient en moi. Je ne serais jamais assez forte.

- Vous savez Miss Granger, pour changer le cours des choses, il n'y a pas qu'une seule issue, pour changer votre monde vous pouvez passer par d'autres moyens. Vous n'étiez pas forcée de tuer Tom, peut-être que tout ce qu'il se passe vous servira un jour. L'engrenage peut démarrer à n'importe quel instant, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Comprenez-vous ce que j'essaie de vous dire ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Vous pouvez changer le monde de bien différentes façons, il faut simplement attendre patiemment les résultats. Ils seront finalement tous fiers de vous, je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

- Non, il est trop tard, je porte le symbole même du mal, la marque de Voldemort. Je serais à jamais liée à lui. Je serais une... je suis une traître.

- Tom n'est pas encore prêt à être Voldemort, ils auront encore besoin de vous pour plus tard. Cette marque n'est pas importante, tant que vos pensées et que vos gestes restent vôtres.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique, Hermione le lui rendit. Il avait raison, le temps était encore là, saisissable, elle avait encore de nombreuses chances. D'une voix sourde, elle lui expliqua alors ce qui lui était arrivée durant la nuit. Elle lui montra le symbole qui ornait sa nuque, il le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

- Je pense que ces personnes qui vous ont envoyée ici vous ont fait cette marque pour vous punir de la faute qu'ils pensent déceler. Cette chose, représente la traîtrise, la malédiction. Ils vous ont maudite, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous aurez le temps de les convaincre du contraire avant que le plus grave puisse arriver. Souvenez vous, une seule parole peut changer le monde, vous laisser abattre ne fera pas s'avancer les choses.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Vous devriez en parler à Monsieur Malefoy.

Il la laissa seule, afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Il lui avait dit de vivre, peut-être devait-elle arrêter de s'embêter à penser à son époque, elle devrait vivre comme elle le sentait, sans ces obscures pensées pour noyer ses jours. Il avait parfaitement raison, elle avait tout le temps pour racheter ses fautes, car en effet tout pouvait basculer d'une secondes à l'autre. Le temps était l'élément le plus compliqué du monde des sorciers. Le fil était donc très fragile...

Peut-être que le destin existait, et que tout était déjà écrit, depuis son arrivée ou depuis sa naissance, et peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire. Elle devrait plutôt tenter de comprendre le mystérieux Tom Jedusor.

Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup, mais elle avait très bien comprit en se plongeant dans son regard bleu qu'elle ne rentrera jamais chez elle, ce n'était peut-être pas dans son intérêt de chercher à changer le monde si elle ne reviendrait jamais pour voir les fruits de son labeur.

Perdue dans ses pensées la jeune fille marchait lentement dans les couloirs, elle avait raté les cours de ce matin ainsi que le déjeuner. Il ne lui servait à rien de se rendre à ses cours de l'après midi, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face aux questions de ses professeurs.

Hemione se rendit donc dans sa chambre et fut soulagée d'être seule. Elle ressortit pensivement le dessin de Tom, elle caressa les initiales du bout des doigts. Avait-elle déjà réussi à lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiments depuis son arrivée ? Parfois, elle en doutait. Elle vint à songer à Abraxas, à son ami... Celui qui lui prouvait son amour en gestes et en paroles, celui avec qui tout ça serait moins compliqué. Elle allait le perdre totalement si elle ne faisait rien. Hermione voulait tout, sauf le perdre, elle ne serait pas assez forte pour le supporter. Dumbledore avait raison, elle devait lui parler. La jeune fille saisit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin et elle traça son prénom en lettres fines et soignées.

_"Abraxas_

_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te raconter des petites parties de ma vie, _

_Maintenant que je sais que tu es digne de confiance, je voudrais le faire_

_si bien-sûr tu me laisse faire. Rejoins moi ce soir devant la salle sur demande._

_Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de conclusions précipitées. Je ne veux pas te perdre. _

_Révise ton jugement.  
_

_Hermione " _

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il risquait de ne pas venir la voir, elle ne savait même pas si il serait capable de lui pardonner. Elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle, même si elle se sentait égoïste, même si elle savait qu'elle le faisait souffrir sans qu'il ne lui dise.

Elle lui donnerait ce mot quand elle le verrait, elle se savait incapable d'affronter son regard en colère. Hermione prépara des affaires propres et décida d'aller se laver pour se rafraîchir.

Durant de longues minutes elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, la laissant fouetter son visage, les yeux clos, le cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de _lui, _sa faute était là, proche d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé prendre emprise sur elle, elle lui avait donné son âme sans le vouloir. Hermione ne parvenait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments, elle n'y arrivait plus, elle se sentait parfois tomber profondément dans les eaux sombres. Elle aimait l'apparence ténébreuse de Tom, elle aimait ses yeux... Tout... Elle semblait attirée par le danger. Son cœur battait si fort à la simple pensée de Tom posa ses lèvres pécheresses sur les siennes. A chaque baiser elle sentait ses sens s'émerveiller. Pourquoi était-ce si fort ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Elle sera punie à sa place.

Tout ce qui se bousculait sans cesse dans sa tête la perturbait plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Hermione sentait une boule désagréable lui bloquer la gorge, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle appuya son visage sur la paroi glissante. Elle était à bout...

Hermione se sécha, s'habilla et se coiffa, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et croisa le regard brûlant du jeune homme qui hantait ses pensées.

- Salut, murmura-t elle prête à entrer dans sa chambre pour l'éviter.

Il se retrouva si rapidement devant elle qu'elle fut un instant étonnée, et elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle fut chamboulée.

Il avait saisit son menton entre ses doigts glacés et il avait approché son visage, si près qu'elle en tremblait. Cette bouche tant convoitée se posa sur ses lèvres et elle fut parcourue d'un frisson d'extase. Était-ce donc ça, l'amour ?

- Tu m'appartient, Hermione...

Il l'avait murmuré contre ses lèvres, ce qui eut le don de la mettre en colère.

- Je n'appartiens à personne, rentre toi ça dans ta petite tête Jedusor.

Elle l'avait menacé du regard et avait tenté de mettre fin à cette "conversation". Il la bloqua et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tais-toi.

Il l'embrassa avec force cette fois, et elle protesta tentant de repousser son corps loin du sien. De nouveau elle oublia sa colère, elle oublia tout et se laissa emporter par la vague de sentiments qui la submergeait, bateau ivre qu'elle était.

C'était le seul instant de tendresse qu'elle avait eut avec lui depuis qu'elle était là, il l'avait serrée contre lui, il avait fait ressentir une passion incroyable dans son baiser, dans ses caresses. Puis il n'avait plus parlé, il ne répondait pas à ses questions ni à ses mots de pics. Il l'avait juste embrassée, point final, voilà ce qu'il semblait laissait paraître.

Elle avait trouvé cela étrange, mais sans que cela ne lui déplaise. Elle le préférait comme ça que comme il se comportait le plus souvent. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'aimer. C'était peut-être peine perdue. Mais après tout, il fallait peu pour changer un monde. Peut-être qu'il était en train de changer, peut-être que la roue tournait enfin ?Elle regagna sa chambre, plia le bout de parchemin dans l'une de ses poches et sortit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle espérait croiser Abraxas dans le parc, après tout, il y avait de la neige, il était fort possible qu'il y soit.

C'était l'heure de la fin des cours, il y avait quelques élèves regroupés dans le parc enneigé, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, perdue, elle croisa rapidement le regard furieux du grand blond. Elle soupira, lasse, et sans baisser les yeux elle s'approcha d'Abraxas et de Walburga qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Le jeune homme se détourna d'elle et avança vers le château.

- Attends !

Hermione parti à ses trousses, sous les yeux hagards de Walburga Black. La jeune fille réussit à le rattraper et le tira par la manche. Elle retint sa respiration quand elle sentit la colère en lui. Elle sortit alors le parchemin de ses poches et le lui tendit.

- Lis-le, avant de conclure précipitamment. Écoute moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle se détourna de lui et avança vers les grandes portes, elle regarda derrière elle une dernière fois, Abraxas lisait silencieusement, il leva son visage vers elle, avait avancé vers elle, à grands pas, et lui avait saisi le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'attendrais pas ce soir, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il fit un signe à Walburga qui hocha la tête. Il y avait une certaine autorité dans son regard, c'était étrangement singulier. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle serait sa réaction quand elle se retrouverait seule avec lui, et qu'elle lui dira décida tout de même de le suivre, après tout, que ce soit maintenant ou ce soir... Il ne l'accepterait peut-être pas. Elle soupira et chercha Abraxas des yeux, elle l'avait perdu au détour d'un escalier.

- Dépêche toi un peu, la sermonna-t il alors qu'il était retourné sur ses pas.

Hermione le suivit, réglant son pas sur le sien. Il resta pensif durant tout le trajet, il ne baissa pas le regard sur elle. La jeune fille fixa le sol, gênée par le pesant silence. Ils montèrent encore un étage et tournèrent à gauche, là où il n'y avait plus d'élève. Les seuls bruits trahissant leur silence étaient les ronflements des portraits exténués par leurs incessants bavardages.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand mur de pierre tout à fait commun. Abraxas le fixa, silencieux. La porte apparu devant eux et ils entrè avait du demander une pièce accueillante car devant ses yeux se dressait un magnifique salon aux canapés brodés et un grand feu de cheminée et des décorations magnifiques. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Quand il daigna lever les yeux vers elle, Hermione fut surprise d'y lire autant de tristesse. Il attendait la suite, patient. Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, et prit une grande inspiration, les yeux clos.ù

- Tu es la première personne à qui je confis cela. Écoute moi attentivement, s'il te plaît. Je suis née le 29 septembre 1980. Et je suis partie de mon époque en 1998. Je suis une voyageuse temporelle non volontaire. Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai pas choisi ça tu sais. Et je suis sûrement ici pour toujours.

- Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

Elle lui conta tout, lentement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- ... Je crois être ici pour empêcher ce que j'ai vécu de se produire de nouveau dans cinquante ans.

Il resta longtemps silencieux, la tête dans les mains réfléchissant. Elle continua de lui expliquer tout, jusqu'à son entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Il n'y croyait pas d'un côté, mais il semblait perdu. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son regard. Puis il lâcha prise et soupira.

- J'aurais jamais pensé ça... Mais ça explique des tas de choses, et puis, c'est une bonne excuse, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être celle que tu croyais. D'être ...

- D'être quoi ? Différente ? Et alors tu n'y est pour rien ! Tu es comme tout le monde, tu as peur, tu fais des erreurs, tu as un cœur et c'est tout ! Tu es humaine !

Elle fixa à son tour les flammes.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Il te fera du mal, Hermione, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ici, il t'en a déjà fait ! Comment peux-tu accepter ça ? Un jour il te tuera. Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête !Il faut que tu fasses très attention.

Elle savait. Mais comment faire ? Il était drôle à dire tout ça, il n'était pas à sa place. Il était si en colère après Tom...

- Il faut que tu l'oublies ! Ecoute, ne reste pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances de noël, ça t'aideras, éloigne toi le plus possible de lui, cet attachement n'est pas naturel j'en suis certain, ce sera réglé quand tu seras loin. Tu peux venir chez moi, j'ai de la place et mes parents seraient contents de t'accueillir.

- Je refuse de m'imposer dans ta famille pendant les fêtes. Je vais rester ici, je ferai très attention.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses paumes chaudes.

- Non ! Je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je t'en prie, éloigne toi de lui, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec lui quand Poudlard est vide. Tu finiras par comprendre et par l'oublier ! Laisse moi une chance de te prouver que... J'ai raison.

- Mais Abraxas ! Je le sais ! Je sais ce qu'il est et je voudrais tant m'en débarrasser, mais je n'y arrives pas !A chaque fois qu'il est là, je me perds !

- Tu serais étonnée de voir de quoi il est capable pour en venir à ses fins, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a pu faire. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, il n'aura plus d'emprise sur toi ! Il ne pourra plus te corrompre, s'il te plaît essaye au moins. Il ne te rendra jamais heureuse !

La conversation partait dans un sens qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hermione, elle soupira, fatiguée.

- Et toi, tu pourrais me rendre heureuse ? Comptes-tu seulement m'éloigner de lui ou en profiter ?

Il avait eut un instant d'hésitation

- Ce qui compte le plus, c'est te sauver, je sais que ça ne pourra pas durer comme ça pour toujours, il se dévoilera et quand tu saura ce qu'il a fait... Il sera déjà trop tard.

Elle eut un soupir et posa une main sur sa joue.

- S'il te plaît écoute moi, gémit-il.

- Nous en reparlerons d'ici là, Abraxas, murmura-t elle espérant couper court à cette conversation qui la dérangeait.

Il ne répondit pas et approcha son visage, hésitant, les lèvres entrouverte, la bouche si près de la sienne, le souffle court et il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle se recula rapidement.

- Il te fera du mal aussi.

- Je m'en moque, souffla-t il

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien qui continuait à la supplier silencieusement. Mais c'était une supplication différente de la précédente. Il pensait que son attachement à Tom était tout sauf naturel, il avait peut-être raison, mais en attendant elle aurait voulu qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Elle se sentait si perdue... Elle sentait parfois que Tom se servait d'elle, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de partir loin de lui et faire preuve de courage et d'intelligence avant que tout tourne mal.

Un jour, elle y arriverait, peut-être que ces vacances lui ferait du bien, peut-être qu'elle mettrait une distance convenable entre Tom et elle.

Abraxas avait entouré sa taille d'un bras et promenait ses doigts sur ses lèvres, tendrement. Son regard exprimait un désir qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai proposé, Hermione.

Ses lèvres avaient effleurées sont menton, se retenant de l'embrasser.

- Il te tuera, avait-elle murmuré.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il me tue pour une bonne chose.

Elle secoua la tête, et détourna son visage.

- Je t'aime.

Elle resta immobile, le souffle coupé, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ces mots, si simple, qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps dans la bouche de Tom ... C'était Abraxas qui les lui avaient dits, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

Abraxas pourtant avait tout pour plaire, il était l'inverse totale de Tom, et pourtant, elle qui aurait dut tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aimait le Mal. Mais même si elle le voudrait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour s'imaginer avec Abraxas. Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, tristement. Elle ne répondait pas et ne répondrait sans doute jamais. Il repoussa de son pouce les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et il frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Elle répondit au baiser avec une once de dégoût envers elle même. Pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, Tom disparu de son esprit.

- Il ne saura pas où tu es, Hermione, viens...

Elle baissa la tête et accepta, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, sentant que le danger était imminent.


	16. Rencontre et tourment

Je suis si désolée de cette longue absence, pour me faire pardonner je poste un chapitre plus long que les autres et je promets d'être plus rapide dans mes ajouts !

Pour Nausicaa2008 : je n'ai pas pu te joindre car je n'ai pas eu ton adresse e mail et mon chapitre et trop long pour te l'envoyer en message personnel, j'espère que pour le prochain chapitre tu seras la première à découvrir ce qui va arriver :)

Bonne lecture à tous et pardon encore une fois ! PARDON PARDON PARDON !

[ Tourmentée ]

Hermione poussa un long soupir soulagée alors qu'elle bouclait ses valises. Enfin. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si à quoi s'attendre de ces vacances chez les Malefoy, ni si cela était réellement une bonne chose.

Elle poussa un énième soupir et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Tu fais tes valises ?

Elle hurla, une main sur le cœur et se retourna vers la porte, où Jedusor se tenait, appuyé avec lassitude, son regard dardé sur elle.

-On ne t'as pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer, fit-elle ironique en tentant de maîtriser sa respiration.

Il ne répondit pas et balaya la pièce vidée d'un regard curieux, puis il se reporta sur elle.

-J'aurais pensé que tu serais restée, tu es censée être orpheline, pas vrai ?

-Je pars chez des amis, fit-elle gênée et inquiète.

-Des amis ?

Il eut un léger rire moqueur.

-En Angleterre, ajouta-t il subitement sérieux tout en s'approchant dangereusement de sa proie.

-Oui.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas me faire avaler ça ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité, fit-elle en se redressant pour paraître crédible.

-Hum, il s'avança vers ses valises et les examina.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Elle se voulait désinvolte, mais sa voix était chevrotante.

-Et tu espères me faire croire que ces « amis » n'ont pas put te prendre en tutelle et qu'ils peuvent te prendre durant les vacances scolaires ?

Sa voix exprimait de la colère, mais il eut un sourire satisfait face à la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

-Après tout, cela ne te regarde pas, Tom.

Elle le regarda se laisser tomber sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête.

-Et si je décide de tuer Malefoy, le problème sera réglé ?

Il tourna son visage angélique vers elle et lui sourit, sarcastique.

-Laisse Abraxas en dehors de tout ça ! Je ne vois pas …

-Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot Granger !

Il avait hurlé, et s'était redressé à une vitesse incroyable, écrasant sa main sur le mur près de sa tête, la faisant sursauter. Son bras tremblait de colère et ses yeux bleus semblaient prendre une nuance de rouge.

-Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, arrête maintenant.

Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et lui écrasa la mâchoire de colère, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais où tu vas Hermione, murmura-t'il en articulant pour bien qu'elle comprenne, mais n'oublie jamais, il lui saisit le poignet et découvrit sa peau blanche où la marque des ténèbres apparut, tu seras toujours à moi, un seul faux pas, un seul, et tu le regretteras, toi et ton cher petit blondinet vous le regretterez. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Granger, on ne me roule pas dans la boue, moi, Tom Jedusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, tu as choisi, tu le sais, et tu ne reviendras pas sur ton choix, tu as bien compris ? Je te jure que si je viens à m'énerver …

Il resserra sa poigne autour de son visage pour lui prouver qu'il ne rigolait pas.

-Tu es à moi, Hermione, tu m'entends ! Et ceci le prouve, fit-il en désignant l'horrible crâne sur son bras, et tous les Serpentards seront un jour à mes pieds tu m'entends et tu auras intérêt à être là quand ce jour proche arrivera !

Elle ne comprenait rien, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son raisonnement, son attitude si agressive et possessive envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était autre chose, il était impossible qu'il puisse éprouver le sentiment le plus beau du monde. Il voulait simplement l'avoir à ses côtés pour sa puissance, pour le mystère qu'elle dégageait. Parce qu'elle l'intriguait, tout simplement. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement, ça ne pouvait pas l'être surtout. Il voulait faire d'elle ce qu'il avait fait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle soupira, cela n'avait pas de sens, comment comprendre Lord Voldemort, pourquoi essayait-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne serais jamais entièrement à toi, Tom.

Il fut surpris par le calme de sa voix, par son assurance et sa fierté. Pour la première fois, il se sentit parfaitement démuni face aux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille qui semblait totalement perdue dans le fin fond de son âme. Elle qui se plaignait qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à le comprendre... Elle n'était pas facile non plus.

Pour la première fois devant lui, Hermione craqua, elle échappa à sa poigne pour se laisser glisser contre le mur de sa chambre et s'effondrer en sanglots. Tom resta un instant interdit, la regardant pleurer sans vraiment comprendre. Avait-il lui même déjà pleuré ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais il avait horreur de cette faiblesse inutile. Il avait horreur de la complexité de cette fille si «bizarre » .

-Arrête de pleurer j'ai horreur de ça !

Sa remarque acerbe ne fit qu'augmenter ses sanglots. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cette impasse ? Pourquoi autant de questions sans réponses ? Pourquoi être amoureuse de l'être le plus immonde qu'elle connaisse ? Pourquoi Hermione Granger, la gentille petite fille avait-elle choisi le démon plutôt que l'ange ? Pourquoi le désespoir plutôt que le bonheur ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le comprendre, à tout comprendre de cette vie qu'on lui avait si gentiment offerte ?

Elle pleurait sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Tom émit un grognement de colère et la força à se relever, à le regarder.

-Si tu crois que tu vas me faire fondre avec des larmes c'est stupide !

Elle ne réagit pas à sa remarque, elle était au bord d'un gouffre, si profond qu'elle ne voyait pas le fond, elle était devant des problèmes dont elle ne voyait aucune solution, aucune explication.

Pour la faire taire, il l'embrassa, avec une certaine rage, forçant ses lèvres goutant les larmes qui y étaient restées. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, et elle resta un instant immobile, une dernière larme coulant sur sa joue. Il grogna mêlant ses doigts fins à ses cheveux pour l'inciter à répondre à son baiser. Quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre de caresser sa langue et qu'elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, il sembla se détendre, toute colère subitement emportée loin d'eux. Mais cela ne dura pas, Hermione le savait très bien. Ces petits instants où elle avait l'impression que Tom était son petit ami, et qu'il l'aimait, étaient rares et ils ne duraient jamais. Il ne lui dirait jamais « je t'aime » et de toute façon elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle lui était simplement « utile ».

La jeune fille soupira contre sa bouche alors que sa main descendait dans son dos pour relever sa jupe froissée.

Et pourtant... Elle aimait Tom. Hermione était en train de faire une chose qui quelques mois auparavant lui aurait semblé improbable. Car l'Hermione d'aujourd'hui aimait les baisers fiévreux du jeune Voldemort, la jeune fille d'aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ailleurs qu'ici même, elle en venait même à oublier tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue avant tout ça. Avant « ses yeux », avant sa bouche, avant _lui_, tout simplement. Et peut-être qu'Abraxas avait raison, peut-être que tout ceci n'était pas naturel, pas normal. Elle avait beau se battre contre elle même, s'éloigner de lui, passer plus de temps dans les bras du jeune Malefoy, rien n'y faisait, l'attraction était trop forte, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Dans un soupir, il quitta ses lèvres pour se promener dans le creux de son cou, là où elle aimait tellement qu'on l'embrasse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant perdant sa main dans la tignasse de Tom.

Elle en était sûre, tout ceci n'avait plus de sens. Qui était-elle maintenant ? Qui allait-elle devenir ? Le meilleur bras droit de Tom ? Une petite peste comme était cette Bellatrix ? Non. Ce n'était pas son destin, elle le sentait. Quelque part au fond d'elle même elle priait pour que l'hypothèse de Dumbledore soit la bonne. Elle espérait qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, qu'avec cette malédiction qui semblait la poursuivre, le futur ne serait pas le même. Peut-être que Tom ne deviendrait pas Voldemort, peut-être qu'ils mourront avant... Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à le tuer.

Non, elle ne le tuera pas elle ne pourra pas le faire. Elle n'était plus assez forte, elle n'était plus la Hermione de Ron, elle n'était plus une Gryffondor. Elle n'était plus _elle_. Peut-être que Tom la tuera s'il apprend un jour qui elle est vraiment, et il était possible que cela arrive, et si cela arrive, elle savait qu'il serait encore pire qu'il devrait l'être, bien pire. Comment pouvait-elle douter de ce qui allait se passer ?

« Vous savez miss Granger, parfois, le fait d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un peut changer le monde »

Il avait sûrement raison, après tout, il était le grand Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être bien qu'après out elle avait fait bien plus que prévu. Elle ne supportait pas cette impasse, elle ne s'y ferait jamais, si seulement elle avait plus d'indices, si elle avait un seul moyen d'y croire encore un petit peu... Elle donnerait tout... Tout ce qui lui restait, son âme-si elle l'avait encore- sa vie pour que là où ils étaient, Harry et Ron soient fiers d'elle.

Elle était comme lui maintenant, elle était maudite, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait que supplier Merlin lui même de l'aider à faire ses choix, même si ses prières étaient vaines et sans espoir.

Hermione aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'aime autrement que par intérêt comme elle le redoutait. Car elle savait que si il pouvait éprouver de l'amour à l'état pur, le monde des sorciers serait ainsi sauvé, et elle n'aurait plus honte, et ils seraient tous fiers. Et elle pourrait peut-être être heureuse, enfin.

Mais chaque jour qui passait la rendait moins sûre d'elle, et le fait d'avoir la marque des ténèbres gravée sur le bras avait fichu ses espoirs en l'air. Elle semblait reculer à chaque seconde, elle n'arrivait plus à avancer, à réussir à éloigner Tom du personnage qu'il était en train de se créer. Elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir sauver sa propre peau.

Alors pourquoi parler d'espoir en ces jours si tristes ? Elle qui parvenait toujours à trouver une solution, elle se sentait si démunie face à cette mission. Ils l'avaient tous surestimée. Elle n'en était pas capable. Bientôt, Tom vendra son âme, il fabriquera ses « orcruxes » et il sera à jamais perdu. Le seul moyen qu'elle aura sera de le tuer, comme elle aurait dut le faire depuis le début, et peut-être qu'elle pourra aller au paradis, peut-être qu'ils seront tous fiers, et elle sera de nouveau Hermione Granger aux yeux de tous ceux qui l'ont connus avant cette _rencontre_.

Il arracha sa chemise d'un geste sec découvrant son corps, et elle le regarda. Ses yeux bleus s'animèrent d'un quelconque sentiment qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et qui la fit sourire alors qu'il caressa sa poitrine de sa main douce, un sourire ornant sa bouche fine. Elle gémit sous ses baisers, noyant son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était si beau quand il était ainsi, normal, il semblait même amoureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était amoureuse du diable. Amoureuse d'un garçon froid, étrange, lunatique et très dangereux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne changera jamais.

« Ne jamais chasser le naturel » lui disait parfois sa mère quand elle essayait de jouer un rôle.

Sa mère... C'était de sa faute, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle le tienne loin d'elle, Hermione devait faire preuve de dignité au moins une petite dernière fois dans cette vie. Pour sa mère, pour ses amis. Elle divaguait.

Un mélange de tristesse et de colère la faisait bouillir. Une rage si intense que Tom sembla la ressentir, et il fut, durant quelques instants, interloqué. Il s'écarta d'elle, et son regard étonné retrouva son habituelle impassibilité, redevenant subitement sombre.

Elle pouvait sentir toute cette colère envers elle même bouillonner dans ses veines, faisant battre le sang sur ses temps soucieuses. « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est aussi perdu que toi, ma pauvre Hermione » Ils la rendaient tous folle. Ils finiront par la détruire.

Subitement animée par un rare moment de lucidité et de courage, elle cria à son intention :

-Sors !

Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur lui, se sentant de nouveau une Gryffondor. Ses yeux chocolats lançaient des éclairs, fixant le visage étonné de Tom. Elle se rajusta d'une main, sans le quitter du regard.

-Je t'ai dit de partir, cria-t elle de nouveau.

Il ne bougea pas.

-Dégage ! Et laisse moi tranquille, je resterais toujours libre, je préfère crever que d'être ton lèche botte jusqu'à la fin de ma pauvre vie ! Si tu touche à un seul cheveux d'Abraxas, je te tuerais Tom !

Un sourire était apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme, s'intensifiant à chaque mot, amusé. Il se détourna, une lumière mystérieuse animant son regard bleu et sortit en éclatant d'un rire étrange.

Il avait encore une idée derrière la tête, et ce n'était pas forcément bon pour elle. Sa colère était retombée aussi vite que son esprit tourmenté l'avait formée. Elle dut se retenir de le rappeler, et de se confondre ne excuses et de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir pour deux longues semaines. Elle était folle. Elle cherchait les ennuis, elle était dingue de lui. Pourquoi ?

Avec son esprit qui cherchait toujours des réponses à tous ses problèmes, elle ne cessait de se perdre. La voilà maintenant réduite à vouloir se prosterner aux pieds de Tom. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Ron, jamais elle ne se serait rabaissée à lui, jamais, avant elle avait une fierté. Elle _avait_, _avant. _Quelle honte de vouloir un homme qui deviendra... Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre, et sortir de ses pensées douloureuses. Elle ensorcela ses bagages d'un sort et décida de rejoindre le hall d'entrée pour le départ en vacances. Les vacances... Cela faisait bien longtemps que la jeune fille n'en avait pas pris. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à éclaircir tout ce pour quoi elle se rendait malade depuis son arrivée, depuis ce cauchemar étrange qui lui avait laissé une marque. Une malédiction. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à se défaire de lui. Il est aussi possible que ces vacances seraient dangereuses pour la vie d'Abraxas, et pour la sienne. Tom l'avait dit, il en était plus que capable.

Hermione avait beau se dire d'arrêter de penser, d'émettre des hypothèses pessimistes et pourtant si vraies, elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout la ramenait toujours à Tom, à la mort. Elle se mit une claque mentalement, retenant des larmes désespérées. Elle cherchait trop d'explications, elle supposait trop.

Sans même avoir remarqué, elle s'était retrouvée au milieu du hall et des autres élèves, ses valises derrière elle. Abraxas était face à elle, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Elle masqua sa mine soucieuse, et parvint enfin à faire un vide dans son esprit tourmenté. Soulagée et sourit à Abraxas qui déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Essuyant de son pouce une larme qui avait coulé. Il avait compris, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui.

Partir... Comme si c'était mourir. Une simple fin de partie, le début de tant de nouveautés, qui pourraient -Hermione l'espérait- l'aider. L'aider à redevenir celle qu'elle était jadis. _Lucide et pleines de bonnes volontés. _Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il la regarda, elle le dévisagea, silencieuse. Il lui tendit la main droite, comme pour sceller leur accord, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne devait pas changer d'avis.

Une hésitation. Elle la saisit, il lui sourit, alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient. Les vacances commençaient.

Il avança le premier, traînant leurs valises derrière lui, elle le suivit, pensive, caressant son avant bras. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta et se tourna désespérée, dans l'espoir de le voir.

Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir. Et de toute façon pourquoi serait-il venu ? Elle se posait vraiment des questions idiotes. Elle était idiote.

-Tu viens, Hermione, insista Abraxas, visiblement inquiet.

-J'arrive.

Dans un soupir, elle sortit, laissant le château derrière elle, laissant Jedusor seul avec sa confrérie de futurs mangemorts, seul avec sa magie noire. Seul avec lui même.

Depuis quand était-elle malheureuse de partir en vacances ?

-Il ne viendra pas Hermione, murmura Abraxas en lui frôlant la main pour attirer son attention.

-Je ne pensais pas à lui, ce qui était vrai d'un côté.

Dans la seconde qui précéda ses mots, non elle ne pensait pas à lui, mais cinq secondes avant, oui elle y avait pensé, c'est vrai. Et elle avait honte, elle avait tellement honte d'elle même. Et tout l'accablait sans arrêt, il n'y avait personne pour lui remonter le moral, personne pour lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute.

Hagrid était là, montrant aux premières années le chemin pour se rendre au Poudlard Express. Il la vit, lui sourit, elle le lui rendit. Il était la seule personne avec Dumbledore qui lui rappelait sa vie passée. Passé, futur, présent, le temps n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle maintenant. Elle venait même à penser qu'elle était chez elle ici, depuis toujours. Et c'était sa plus grande faute, s'habituer. Et s'attacher. Ils auraient dut savoir qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour effectuer cette mission, mais ils l'avaient quand même envoyée.

-Hermione on y va !

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était déjà monté en calèche. Décidément, ces vacances s'annonçaient bien mal. Elle avança et s'arrêta, interloquée. Elle _les_ voyait. Abraxas continuait à fixer la scène, silencieux. Hermione n'osa pas s'approcher pour _les _voir de plus près. Les Sombrals. Ils étaient d'une étrange beauté, pas vraiment beaux mais plutôt stupéfiants. Leurs grands yeux d'un blanc brillant, comme ceux d'un aveugle, l'attirait. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait. Elle avait vu la mort. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers elle, ils ressemblaient plus à des dragons, mais leur corps était celui d'un cheval. Leur peau avait une apparence rugueuse, laissant voir leurs os. Ils la fixaient étrangement, et elle réprima un frisson s'empressant de monter avec Abraxas et quelques autres élèves de Serpentard, dont Walburga.

-Toi aussi tu les vois Hermione ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Hermione acquiesça sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de mentir une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as vu la mort, alors, ajouta-t elle.

-Oui, j'ai perdu beaucoup.

-Tes parents sont morts sous tes yeux c'est ça ?

-Walburga ! S'indigna Malefoy de sa bêtise.

-Non, ce n'est rien, ajouta Hermione, oui j'ai vu mes parents mourir. Et toi ?

-Mon grand père Cygnus, mort de sa belle mort il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire léger et reporta son attention sur l'encolure des énormes créatures. Walburga Black s'approcha d'elle et les regarda à son tour, laissant un Malefoy étonné.

-Je les trouves beaux, murmura Hermione sans les lâcher du regard.

-Je croyais que j'étais la seule, répondit amicalement son interlocutrice.

Hermione eut un sourire, et ferma les yeux, respirant l'air qui filtrait dans la diligence, elle méritait des vacances finalement, loin de ses problèmes. Elle ne voulait plus y penser de toute manière. Son jeune hôte posa une main sur sa jambe la faisant sursauter et la rendant subitement comme amnésique de tous ses problèmes qui menaçaient de la faire sombrer.

-Je suis très heureux que tu sois venue, Hermione. Je suis sûr que tout ira mieux ensuite.

Elle lui sourit, si lui en était sûr, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas l'espérer.

-Ils n'ont pas fait de bal de noël cette année, murmura Walburga pensivement.

-Il paraît qu'ils vont l'organiser juste après le retour de vacances. Les professeurs veulent sûrement que l'on oublie un peu la mort de la « geignarde », c'est vrai que certains élèves y pensent encore, ils veulent que les vacances et les fêtes de Noël soulagent nos esprits, lui répondit un serpentard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Hermione se figea à l'entente de ce Serpentard, qui parlait de la pauvre Mimie avec autant de détachement, comme si tout était normal. Cela la ramena de nouveau vers Tom, devant sa honte et ses péchés.

La calèche s'arrêta brusquement faisant chavirer ses passagers. Hermione sortit de ses pensées quand Abraxas se leva et descendit à la suite des autres. Elle sortit la dernière et croisa de nouveau l'œil blanc des Sombrals.

Elle se sentit immédiatement nauséeuse à ce simple regard, alors que Walburga s'était arrêtée, avait ôté ses gants pour poser ses deux mains de chaque côtés de la tête d'une de ces bêtes.

Ils sentaient horriblement fort, une vilaine odeur de sang séché, et cette odeur, la laissa clouée sur place, crispée, écœurée. Elle aurait vomi si Abraxas ne l'avait pas tiré plus loin en remarquant son trouble face à ses créatures. Elle inspira par trois fois, vacillante.

-Pourquoi restes-tu à regarder ces … ces choses si elles te terrifient ?

-Ca va, c'est juste... Non, rien laisse tomber …

Elle hoqueta un instant, secoua la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. On la tira par le bras, l'entraînant dans le train vieilli, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière à présent. Le jeune Malefoy chercha un compartiment libre, ce qui fut d'une difficulté aiguë car les élèves de cet époque rentraient presque tous chez eux durant les vacances de Noël, comme l'expliquait le grand blond tout en se frayant un chemin.

Hermione regardait son visage éclairé de joie en se disant que jamais elle ne l'avait vu si heureux depuis leur rencontre. Et son cœur se serra quand elle songea qu'elle pouvait lui faire du mal.

-Fais pas cette tête, Hermione, la taquina-t il en se laissant tomber sur une banquette libre.

Elle sourit et cessa de regarder par la fenêtre en recherchant inconsciemment Tom sur le quai, qui serait venu pour lui dire au revoir. Ce n'était pas le cas, _il_ était trop fier pour s'abaisser à de telles choses, surtout pour une cause aussi stupide à ses yeux.

-Je me demande bien à quoi tu peux penser ainsi pendant des heures, fit Abraxas un sourire amusé sur le coin de lèvres.

-Si je le savais moi-même, murmura-t elle évasivement.

Walburga les interrompit en entrant à son tour en pestant contre les Gryffondors avec qui elle avait eu une altercation. Mais elle recouvra bientôt son sourire habituel.

-C'est ce satané Potter et sa bande, se justifia-t elle.

Il était drôle de découvrir autant de similitudes dans le passé avec son propre présent, qui peut-être deviendrait un futur différent. Elle sourit à son tour. Le train démarra dans un bruit rauque et le « trio » avait commencé une conversation animée, qui dura une bonne trentaine de minutes.

Hermione avait appuyé sa tête douloureuse sur l'épaule d'Abraxas.

-Tu penses trop, fit-il sur un faux ton de reproche.

Elle rit légèrement. C'était sûrement la vérité. Presque timidement, et s'essayant au naturel, le bras du jeune homme entoura son corps, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Walburga gigota sur son siège comme si elle avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

-Vous savez que Jedusor a créé un soit disant « club » ?

Abraxas ne parut pas étonné et Hermione se figea la fixant avec mépris qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal. Tom lui donnait un problème de plus sur les bras, et cela l'inquiétait.

-Oui, je sais, fit Abraxas le plus naturellement du monde, certains serpentards y ont déjà étés invités.

J'ai refusé leurs invitations il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Je m'en doutais, fit-elle triomphante, et Tom a dit que bientôt tous les serpentards en feront partis et que l'on arrivera à abolir le règne des Sangs de Bourbes ! Tom proclame un nouveau monde …

Son excitation horrifia Hermione, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans de telles magouilles ! Elle qui paraissait le haïr … Il ne fallait pas que Tom passe à son prochain plan dès que tous les Serpentards auront reçus la marque … Elle aurait encore une difficulté en plus sur le dos.

-Il te l'ont proposé c'est ça ?

Sa voix était sous l'emprise d'un grondement de colère. Walburga ouvrit la bouche et le referma, avant de murmurer un début d'explication.

-Oui mais...

-Ecoute moi, si tu veux en faire partie c'est ton problème mais je préfère te prévenir que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Et que tu peux _m'oublier _si tu viens à le rejoindre ! Mais je ne peux pas choisir à ta place alors fais ce que tu veux mais retiens bien ce que je viens de te dire.

Elle s'arrêta et jeta une regard empli de reproches à la jeune fille qui devint d'une blancheur incroyable. Elle resta silencieuse et évita leurs regards indignés.

Pendant la suite du voyage elle discuta vivement avec le grand blond, sans plus se préoccuper de la petit brune qui à présent avait une mine aussi sombre que sa chevelure. Si Abraxas n'avait pas été là pour mettre un peu d'ambiance elle serait déjà refroidie par l'ambiance glaciale et électrique qui régnait entre les deux jeunes filles.

Hermione la regarda franchement et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent la seconde se renfrogna en grommelant. La jeune fille eut subitement envie de se rétracter et de lui présenter des excuses mais elle chassa cette idée, peut-être que avec cela elle comprendrait enfin. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, recouvrant son habituel sourire.

Elle voyait ce regard, seulement deux yeux d'un bleu parfait, plus rien ne semblait exister autour, aucun visage, rien d'autre que _ses_ yeux. Ce regard qui ne cessait de la tourmenter, de la rendre malade, amoureuse, et ainsi de suite. Ces yeux qui semblaient lire en elle chaque jour, qui la forçait à tant de choses, ce regard qui étalait sa honte, ses péchés et toute les raisons de sa tristesse devant elle. Harry, Ron, ses parents. Puis ces visages furent vite remplacés par d'autres images, ces choses qu'elle voyait dans le deux pupilles dilatées. Cette fois, elle était devant son péché de chair. Ils lui en voulaient, elle pouvaient le comprendre. Ils avaient tous raison, elle était faible.

C'était comme si une voix intérieure dictait ses propres pensées alors que ce regard était toujours là, ces yeux qui ne cillaient jamais. Ils la harcelaient sans cesse,brûlant subitement de flammes tout droit sorties de l'enfer.

On la secoua et elle se réveilla dans un sursaut, retenant un hurlement terrifié.

-On va arriver Hermione. Ca ne va pas ?

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre conscience avec la réalité, et elle acquiesça.

-Ca va, c'était juste un foutu cauchemar, articula-t elle encore endormie.

Abraxas avait descendu leurs valises sur le sol et il sirotait un jus de citrouille et lui en proposa, elle refusa et remarqua sans étonnement que Walburga en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Elle étira ses membres ankylosés, tournant son visage vers la fenêtre. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaients plus très loin de la gare de King Cross. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les démêlant machinalement.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Elle bâilla, décidément, elle qui pensait avoir la chance de ne pas se fatiguer rapidement...

-Presque tout le reste du trajet, fit il avec un sourire amusé, c'est à ce demander ce que tu peux fabriquer la nuit !

Elle se raidit. La plupart des nuits, elle se réveillait en sursaut, découvrant Tom devant elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres et il s'approchait d'elle sans un mot de sa démarche féline, et elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était à ce moment là complètement subjuguée, un feu se développant dans son ventre alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser... Alors elle... Ils se liaient, subitement pris par une folie qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrer. Il glissait sa langue sur elle jusqu'à ces endroits qui la faisaient rougir et qui lui donnait un plaisir qui atteignait presque son paroxysme. Il glissait sa langue en elle comme personne ne lui avait jamais fait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il avait appris tout ça et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter... Ils prenait possession de son corps et comme une vulgaire catin, les jambes écartées, elle aimait ça.

Honteuse elle tenta de rire, mais Abraxas fut soudain très mal à l'aise. Le Poudlard Express freina dans un sifflement aigu et elle pu voir les quais de la gare avec tous les parents qui attendaient leurs enfants, comme Madame Weasley, cette famille qui avait été complètement par cette guerre … Elle se sentit d'humeur nostalgique, et comme si elle avait été montée sur des ressorts elle se leva d'un bond. Et elle porta ses valises patientant derrière Abraxas pour réussir à sortir de leur compartiment. Les élèves encombraient déjà le couloir de sortie.

-Tes parents sont là, demanda-t elle d'une voix trahissant son inquiètude.

-Je pense, ne te morfonds pas, ils ne vont pas te manger !

Elle sourit et ils se jetèrent dans la nuée d'élèves qui se pressaient jusqu'à la sortie créant un embouteillage monstre avec leurs énormes valises.

Abraxas descendit le premier, se tourna un instant pour poser ses valises et les siennes sur le sol de la gare, puis avec un sourire d'encouragement il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches du train.

Durant une seconde elle hésita des images lui traversant l'esprit à grande vitesse. Et si ses parents avaient le même caractère que ceux de Drago, comme tout bon Malefoy dans la fleur de l'âge. Ces risques étaient amplifiés par une époque où les « Nés Moldus » et les « Sangs mêlés » étaient moins acceptés qu'à son époque. Hermione avait même surpris Slughorn faire l'éloge des Sangs Purs lors de l'une de ses réunions privées.

Elle inspira pour se changer les idées et pris de sa main gantée celle d'Abraxas et descendit les quelques marches prudemment sur ses bottines à lacets. Très à la mode à cette époque chez les jeunes sorcières de son âge.

Quand elle mit pied sur le sol glissant en se tenant au bras du jeune homme, elle analysé toute cette effervescence autour d'elle. Cette gare, pleine de parents venus chercher leurs enfants, lui redonnait le sourire. Elle chercha d'un regard les parents de Ron, sûrement par habitude, et son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine et elle soupira.

-Mes parents sont là, fit Abraxas en criant pour se faire entendre.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par le jeune homme et ne fut pas étonnée en rencontrant deux personnes aux cheveux d'un blond incroyablement clair. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et saisit ses valises à la suite d'Abraxas pour rejoindre ses parents le cœur battant.

Elle resta un peu à l'écart quand il embrassa sa mère et elle la détailla discrètement, en jetant de petits coups d'œil discrets. Cette femme était encore d'une beauté époustouflante, avec un visage fin, presque angélique et aussi pâle que la robe longue qu'elle portait. Elle avait un regard d'un bleu profond, empli d'une joie intense, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Elle semblait encore assez jeune, une trentaine d'année tout au plus. Elle portait un joli corsage aussi rouge que ses lèvres ce qui la rendait encore plus fine et elle semblait presque tout droit descendue du Paradis.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Malgré sa richesse, son visage n'avait rien d'agréable comme celui de la mère d'Abraxas.

Cette femme là, était différente, elle avait l'air bienveillante, et elle semblait si gracieuse qu'elle ne semblait pas humaine, elle bougeait avec élégance et légèreté. Contrairement à elle, son mari était grand et arborait fièrement une robe de sorcier brodée, il portait de cheveux mi longs, coiffés en catogan et il avait un regard des plus sérieux et aussi gris que celui de Drago Malefoy. Il avait un visage incroyablement parfait, aux traits impériaux et aux gestes assurés. Elle était inquiète, cet homme ne lui semblait pas amical.

Alors que Malefoy père conversait avec Malefoy fils, la mère d'Abraxas l'embrassa amicalement avec un sourire sincère. Elle avait eu raison, elle n'avait rien à craindre de sa mère. Quand le regard argenté de l'homme tomba sur elle la détaillant attentivement comme pour la tester, il ne se dérida pas, elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres en lui souriant, franc.

-Bienvenue chez nous, Hermione.

Il lui avait adressé un sourire qui lui allait droit au coeur, estompant presque ses inquiètudes, et elle le lui rendit en lui serrant la main. Peut-être qu'après tout, ces vacances ne seraient pas si horribles et peut-être que son ami avait raison, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à mettre fin à la relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec Tom.

Si seulement elle ne craignait pas les conséquences de tout ceci... Elle se crispa un instant puis chassa cette idée rapidement en soupira, suivant la famille Malefoy hors du quai. Elle gardait pourtant toutes ses pensées pessimistes dans un coin de sa tête.


	17. Cadeau de noël

Coucou, désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai vraiment vraiment trimé avec ce chapitre qui -j'espère- vous plaira.

**Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice Nausicaa2008 pour son excellente correction et ses conseils ;) Je dis juste Zut parce que tu m'avais fait une meilleure mise en page et en postant sur , plus rien ! **

J'attends vos critiques et vos idées pour les prochains chapitre ( a besoin d'un coup de pouce )

Bonne lecture à tous & à toutes

Anger-lola

* * *

[Cadeau de Noël]

Hermione leva le regard vers la belle propriété des Malefoy, et elle fut impressionnée. Certes, bien moins que la première fois où elle avait découvert Poudlard, mais pour un manoir, il était vraiment magnifique. La grande cour qui l'entourait était pleine de vie, encore verte, même si la plupart des arbres étaient dénués de leur feuilles. Ce jardin semblait aussi vivant et beau en hiver qu'il devait l'être au printemps. La jeune fille s'émerveilla de la moindre brindille d'herbe, elle s'imaginait parfaitement de quelle beauté devait être ce jardin lorsque les cerisiers fleurissaient_._

Hermione suivit les Malefoy qui marchaient d'un pas sûr vers leur grande demeure. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir se réchauffer devant un bon feu de cheminée, avec un bon thé. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais réellement aimé le thé, mais elle trouvait que c'était un très bon moment pour en boire, et elle en avait une envie folle. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres roses et elle franchit la porte de bois, écoutant avec délice leurs pas qui résonnaient dans le hall du manoir. Elle cligna des yeux et elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de montrer son admiration devant la richesse de cette famille. Elle qui pensait se retrouver dans une demeure lugubre, à l'ambiance désagréable, elle découvrit le contraire absolu. Le hall était très lumineux, et des statues de marbre blanc décoraient la grande pièce. Le sol et le mur, d'une propreté impeccable, semblaient être faits dans une matière rare et très lisse. Sur le côté du mur, elle distinguait un grand escalier en colimaçon, entouré de portraits familiaux qui discutaient avidement.

Un claquement sec la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Elle baissa les yeux sur un minuscule Elfe de maison qui observait ses maîtres de ses gros yeux luisants, ses mains jointes devant lui. Il semblait attendre un ordre avec une impatience que Hermione ne pourrait sûrement jamais père du jeune Malefoy le salua d'un regard et lança d'un ton autoritaire qui lui fit froncer les sourcils :

- Prépare une chambre pour notre invitée et occupe-toi de ses bagages et de ceux de mon fils.

Hermione porta son regard sur la minuscule créature qui se courba avec un respect infini, la pitié l'envahit et elle grimaça. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de fonder la S.A.L.E avant l'heure, mais elle était certaine que la mentalité de cette époque ne le lui permettrait pas, et puis, elle ne voulait surtout pas être désagréable avec ses hôtes. Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas le bonheur de ces Elfes quand ils étaient réduits à l'esclavage. L'"esclave" claqua des doigts par deux fois, la première pour faire disparaître leurs grosses valises et la seconde pour se transporter à l'étage. Hermione se détendit légèrement quand Abraxas posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la débarrasser de sa couche supérieure de vêtements. Comme si la mère d'Abraxas l'avait précédemment entendue, elle prit la parole.

- Allons prendre le thé dans le salon, mon fils vous fera visiter ensuite, elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Sa voix avait un timbre fort agréable, rien avoir avec celle de Narcissa. La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant et elle suivit les pas de la maîtresse de maison qui l'invitait d'un geste léger de la main. Son mari se congédia aimablement, il avait encore beaucoup de travail, Hermione ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. La main d'Abraxas, chaude, exerça une pression sur la sienne, jouant quelques instants avec ses doigts, en une caresse légère qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle franchit la porte qui menait au salon, à la suite de la femme blonde.

C'était un grand salon de thé et de lecture. Elle s'assit avec élégance sur un sofa particulièrement confortable, imitant comme elle le pouvait la mère de Malefoy, devant la belle cheminée en pierre albâtre. Ils étaient entourés d'étagères en bois verni qui contenaient de vieux grimoires et de beaux bibelots précieux, emplis de magie. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, ces tapisseries sombres et dorées, étalées avec goût sur les murs de pierre. Elle observa avec admiration le visage aux traits parfaits de la femme alors qu'elle servait le thé du bout de sa baguette. Elle vit a quel point le jeune homme lui ressemblait, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son visage était parfait.

- Vous avez une magnifique demeure, Madame Malefoy, la complimenta Hermione en l'interrompant dans son fredonnement mélodieux.

- Vous trouvez ? Ce n'est qu'un manoir familial ! Abraxas en héritera aussi...

Hermione porta la tasse de porcelaine blanche à ses lèvres en souriant.

- Et peut-être que vous y habiterez à votre tour, si un jour Merlin fait que vous vous mariez.

La jeune fille vira au rouge, s'étrangla en buvant sa première gorgée, et posa sa tasse d'une main fébrile. Abraxas avait un sourire amusé par la franchise de sa mère et la réprimanda doucement. Elle observa son fils, les yeux écarquillés, innocente.

- Qu'ai-je dit ?

- Rien de mal, fit Malefoy en éclatant de rire.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé et d'oublier cet épisode gênant. Elle était certaine que la mère d'Abraxas savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait, son sourire en coin en témoignait. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de rire à son tour, elle songeait à la mère de Ron, qui avait toujours eu le don pour faire honte à son fils. Elle se dit que finalement, ces vacances ne seraient pas ennuyantes. Et selon le jeune homme, c'était une bonne chose, un bon pas pour lui faire oublier Tom, et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tord. Tom ne l'atteindrait pas ici. Elle secoua la tête et prit part à la conversation de la mère et du fils. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, pour terminer la visite du manoir. Abraxas lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait rapidement visiter la maison, et qu'elle découvrirait les détails par la suite, au fur et à mesure.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait encore deux autres pièces et la porte du sous-sol : l'une d'elle était la grande cuisine – le domaine d'Alv – comme le lui avait précisé le jeune homme. La seconde était la salle à manger ou salle de réception. Une grande pièce toujours décorée avec goût et à la propreté impeccable. La grande table était de bois verni et d'ivoire.

- Nous mangerons ici tous les jours, précisa-t-il.

Il mêla ses doigts chauds aux siens, qu'elle serra fermement et il l'entraîna dans les escaliers, pressé d'en finir avec la visite. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cela. Les marches étaient couvertes d'une moquette douce et bouclée, ses bottines s'enfonçaient tellement dedans qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage, dans un large corridor toujours aussi luxueux, couvert de moquette et de tapisseries. A leur gauche, elle distingua trois portes en bois argenté.

- Le bureau de mon père, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger, précisa-t-il, la chambre de mes parents, et leur salle de bain.

A l'autre extrémité, d'autres portes et un second escalier.

- Ici c'est ma chambre, la salle de bain, ta chambre est juste en face de la mienne.

Tout en parlant, il tourna la poignée, poussa la porte, et elle entra, Abraxas resta sur le seuil, appuyé dans l'encadrement. La chambre était grande et belle, chaleureuse même. Ses valises étaient disposées au pied de son lit semblable à celui qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Il y avait une grande armoire où elle était certaine que même en y rangeant toute ses affaires, elle pourrait encore y ranger des centaines de vêtements. Près de la cheminée tout juste allumée, il y avait un grand bureau blanc qui lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'elle effleura du bout de doigts. Il était entouré de deux grandes étagères qui attendaient juste la présence de beaux grimoires dans lesquels elle plongerait le soir au coin du feu.

- Elle te plaît ?

Hermione acquiesça, masquant en partie son émerveillement. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, il sourit, elle avança à sa rencontre, il lui saisit doucement le visage entre ses mains et il posa lentement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle répondit à son baiser pour se convaincre elle-même, elle finit par fermer les yeux et apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres. Abraxas l'avait toujours embrassée avec tendresse alors que Tom l'embrassait bien souvent avec violence et désir. C'était deux baisers totalement différents, deux hommes totalement opposés. Même son odeur n'était pas la même, celle de Tom était étrange et envoûtante tandis que celle du jeune homme blond semblait plus douce. Elle approfondit le baiser en essayant de sortir de sa prison intérieure. Il n'essaya pas de profiter d'elle une seule seconde et il finit par s'éloigner, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui adressant un geste tendre en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Et au deuxième étage, tu ne me fais pas visiter ?

Il leva les yeux et sourit en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est que des chambres pour les amis éloignés, une bibliothèque et le grenier où ma mère range les meubles qui ne lui plaisent plus. Tu pourras t'y aventurer si tu le souhaites mais je n'aime pas cette partie du manoir, elle est ennuyante.

Elle le réprimanda du regard amusée.

- Une bibliothèque ennuyante ?

Il rit de bon cœur et soupira longuement.

- J'ai envie de prendre l'air, murmura-t-elle amusée.

- Il sourit et lui offrit son quittèrent le manoir d'un pas léger, elle abandonna ses angoisses derrière elle, ayant en vue une bonne bataille de neige comme avant.

Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux envahis par une montagne de neige que Hermione lui avait lancée au visage déterminant sa victoire alors qu'il ne l'avait touchée que deux fois. Elle riait et marchait vers lui, ses piedscaressant l'herbe gelée alors que de la neige commençait à tomber. Ils étaient peut-être trempés jusqu'aux os, mais ne prenait pas vraiment conscience du froid, son corps encore empli d'énergie. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer pour se réchauffer au coin du feu, et Hermione présenta une dernière fois son visage au ciel qui laissait tomber de légers flocons blancs. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours adoré la neige. Elle trouvait cela si beau et fascinant.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, se retournant une fois de plus pour observer le jardin devenu d'un blanc parfait. Près d'un arbre, elle distingua une silhouette encore floue, elle secoua la tête pour adapter sa vue. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et son corps entier trembla sous la surprise. Devant elle se dressait Tom, appuyé à sa manière contre le tronc, les observant avec insistance et malveillance. Quand elle cligna des yeux, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle chancela dangereusement : elle sentait une horrible faiblesse s'installer dans son corps auparavant si plein de vie. Abraxas la soutenait contre son torse, elle sentait dans son dos sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur le haut de sa tête. Cela l'apaisa et elle son malaise se dissipa. Il la relâcha prudemment pour la regarder.

- Ça va, Hermione ? Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ça doit être le froid, je ne me suis pas rendue compte et j'ai eu un étourdissement, comme une hallucination, rien de grave, ça arrive.

- Une hallucination ?

- Je ne sais pas, laisse tomber !

Elle se remit à marcher avec prudence pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du manoir. Et ils se dirigèrent dans le petit salon, et s'assirent sur le tapis devant le feu. Abraxas s'adossa au pied d'un fauteuil et elle posa sa tête contre sa cuisse, se réchauffant avec délice.

- Je peux te poser une question, fit-il hésitant.

- Bien sûr.

- C'était comment chez toi, je veux dire à ton époque, le monde, c'était comment ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Abraxas !

Il se renfrogna, profondément vexé.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, l'accusa-t-il.

Elle se redressa, appuyée sur le sol de sa main droite, de la gauche elle effleura son visage pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance, je te le promets, mais je crois que si j'entre dans les détails, je commettrais quelque chose d'irréparable. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ...

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je divulgue tous tes secrets ?

- Mais non !

Elle avait peut-être déjà détruit le futur de la famille Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin et risquer plus. Elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme, puis elle les ouvrit et observa le visage tendu d'Abraxas.

- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il n'y a rien, mais rien du tout à envier. J'ai vécu des choses horribles, des choses qui ne peuvent même pas t'effleurer l'esprit un seul instant. Et crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas tout savoir.

Au fil de ses paroles, son visage s'était étrangement crispé et ses yeux chocolat lançaient des éclairs. Ces souvenirs terribles, ceux qu'elle voulait tellement oublier, revenaient par de brèves images qui lui fendirent le cœur.

- Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée.

- Je l'ai remarqué, assura-t-il, excuse-moi de t'en avoir parlé, Hermione, sincèrement.

Il avait pris sa main dans les siennes, et son regard ne la quittait plus. Elle sonda ces yeux d'un argent profond, puis poussa un long soupir, vaincue. Alors il sourit et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres devenues d'un bleu foncé.

Les premiers jours passèrent sans encombre. Hermione avait retrouvé un sourire qu'elle croyait enterré avec Ron et Harry, un véritable sourire de bonheur, comme lorsqu'elle était au Terrier, entouré de _sa _famille. Abraxas avait réussi son pari, par des efforts successifs. Elle s'amusait énormément, entre les journées surprises où Pénélope Malefoy l'emmenait visiter les boutiques et les plus grands lieux magiques d'Angleterre. C'était réellement une femme admirable, et gentille. Quand elles rentraient, Abraxas affichait un sourire lumineux et il trouvait toujours un moyen pour la faire rire.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils dînaient tous ensemble dans la luxueuse salle de récéption_,_ les maladresses de Pénéloppe savaient la faire sourire et parfois, l'impressionnant Rodolphus Malefoy s'esclaffait avec eux, d'un rire tonitruant qui lui faisait tellement plaisir. Elle se sentait à sa place chez les Malefoy. Mais la nuit, alors qu'elle était seule, l'image de Tom lui traversait l'esprit, et elle luttait contre elle-même pour le chasser, sans y parvenir. Que faisait-il ? A quoi pensait-il ? Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, sauf en compagnie du jeune homme blond. Mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là, au plus profond d'elle-même. Il était son monstre, qui la dévorait petit à petit.

Ce fut avec horreur que ce soir là, elle remarqua qu'elle ne se souvenait plus du visage de Harryou du rire de Ron. Elle avait tellement peur de cette réalité. Ses nuits étaient toujours hantées par sa honte, par les mêmes silhouettes qui l'avaient punie, maudite. On lui disait toujours que si elle ne parvenait pas à expier sa faute, elle mourrait. Mais quand, et comment ?

Outre ces choses qui la tourmentaient chaque seconde, elle appréciait beaucoup le comportement d'Abraxas, qui parvenait à lui faire oublier durant quelques instants qui elle était, et _lui_. Il n'avait jamais eu de gestes déplacés, bien qu'il désirait partager plus que de simples baisers avec elle, elle le savait.

Hermione pensait que si elle ne retournait pas chez elle -si ce chez elle existait toujours- à la finalité de sa "mission" elle mourrait, avec sa honte. Elle n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de ce qu'_ils_ avaient espéré mais rien n'était encore joué.

Qui était-elle maintenant ? Et qui serait-elle demain ?

Ce soir, la famille Malefoy et leurs proches fêtaient le réveillon de Noël. Elle avait un terrible pincement au cœur. Tom, contrairement à elle, était seul. Il n'avait personne. Hermione se remémora ses précédents noëls, avec ses amis. Elle écrasa son visage dans ses mains et essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle soupira : même dans ses pensées, elle parvenait à se perdre. Elle ne se comprenait même pas elle-même.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Elle sursauta, une main sur le cœur et fusilla Abraxas du regard.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu veux ma mort ?

Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Non je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prête, ma mère a besoin de nous en bas, pour les décorations.

Le regard acier du garçon s'assombrit.

- Tu ne pensais pas à _lui _?

- Non, elle se redressa, loin de là, je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, ni entendre d'allusions à son sujet !

Il parut satisfait alors qu'elle arrangeait sa longue robe devant le miroir, essayant tant bien que mal de desserrer son corsage qui faisait déborder sa poitrine. C'était une robe magnifique, à la mode du début du siècle, que la mère d'Abraxas avait gentiment achetée à son intention, pour fêter son arrivée dans la se plaça derrière elle et d'une main qui semblait experte, il dénoua légèrement les lacets de son corset, elle frissonna quand ses paumes caressèrent ses hanches. Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle portait lisses ce soir-là.

- Tu es parfaite Hermione, inutile de t'en inquiéter, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, s'attendant à un baiser mais il n'en fit rien.

- Allons-y alors.

Il lui sourit, découvrant ses dents d'un blanc lumineux et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de réception où Madame Malefoy chantonnait gaiement en posant de somptueuses décorations. D'après Abraxas, ils recevaient ce soir des cousins éloignés de son père. C'était son tout premier réveillon qu'elle passait en "famille" depuis cette maudite guerre qui les avait tous détruits. Bien avant que Tom ... Que Voldemort ne proclame sa victoire en prononçant " Avada Kedavra " en direction de Harry. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix douce et chantante de la mère d'Abraxas.

- Voulez-vous m'aider, Hermione ?

- Avec plaisir, lança-t-elle en souriant.

Un peu de magie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tout en gardant son sourire à présent radieux, elle se joignit à la femme blonde et elles levèrent ensemble leurs baguettes, un sourire complice ornant les lèvres de la mère du jeune homme. Ils firent alors apparaître de magnifiques décorations, tandis qu'Abraxas s'occupait de la longue table. Hermione métamorphosa de petits lutins qui volaient dans la pièce, chantonnant parfois une hymne de noël. Abraxas tentait de faire tomber de la fausse neige sur la table et le sol, mais visiblement, il se débattait avec le sortilège en secouant énergiquement sa baguette devant lui. Il pesta. Hermione rit de bon cœur.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ?

- Non, il devint d'un rouge écarlate, je vais y arriver, j'ai dû me tromper dans la formule.

Sa mère secoua sa chevelure blonde en riant à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y parvint enfin, et tout le monde reprit son travail gaiement.

Cette réception familiale lui paressait au départ assez ennuyeuse, mais ils devinrent tous de plus en plus amoureux de l'hydromel aux épices et les langues se délièrent une à une, les questions fusèrent et les rires éclatèrent. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'alcool, mais aujourd'hui, elle y avait pris goût. Et elle s'amusait, elle riait avec la famille Malefoy, tenant secrètement la main d'Abraxas dans la sienne sous la table de réception, comme deux jeunes amoureux, insouciants. Et elle se sentait bien. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir droite sur son siège sous les rires étouffés du jeune homme. Elle pouffa à son tour, ignorant son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, qui lui réchauffait le corps et le cœur. C'était étrange, mais si agréable.

Le réveillon prenait fin dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sentiments qu'elle ne croyait plus présents. Abraxas avait supporté la boisson, et il semblait ne rien avoir bu, ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Il la tenait par la taille, geste anodin qui cependant l'empêchait de flancher. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié.

- Dans quel état tu t'es mise ?

Sa voix avait une jolie note amusée.

- C'est de ta faute, murmura-t-elle, c'est toi qui me resservais tout le temps !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Il prit son visage dans ses mains en coupe, et déposa un long baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux clos, puis il s'éloigna d'elle, un sourire étrange ornant sa bouche. Elle le regarda entrer dans sa chambre, hébétée par son éloignement. Une bouffée d'angoisse la submergea, alors qu'elle était seule dans le grand couloir du manoir, soudain très calme. La joie et l'allégresse la quittaient peu à peu. Rester seule le soir de noël la rendait horriblement nostalgique, et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout aujourd'hui, surtout ici.

Sans plus s'attarder, elle frissonna et avança vers la porte par laquelle était entré Abraxas quelques secondes auparavant. Elle hésita, puis sa main s'abattit doucement contre le bois par trois fois. Après quelques secondes, le grand blond apparut derrière la porte. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les premiers boutons défaits de sa chemise.

- Je n'aime pas rester seule, surtout le soir de noël, tu comprends ?

Elle l'avait tout juste murmuré, comme si elle était une enfant qui avait fait un petit cauchemar et qui s'excusait de réveiller son père. Cependant il sourit, dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc lumineux et la laissa entrer. Hermione détailla la grande chambre bien décorée d'Abraxas. Cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'elle était ici, et elle ne s'était encore jamais risquée à entrer dans son cercle privé. Elle se laissa tomber en soupirant d'aise sur le grand sofa aux couleurs de serpentard, qui se tenait fièrement devant l'âtre de la cheminée, à peine allumée.

Il ferma la porte doucement et d'un pas rapide, il se plaça derrière elle, posant ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Lentement, il dessina des arabesques sur le tissu soyeux de sa robe, provoquant un doux frottement contre sa peau qui la fit frissonner. Abraxas respirait calmement, et quand elle releva la tête vers lui, il pencha la sienne pour poser avec désir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il traça un sillon de baisers jusqu'au creux de son cou, la faisant glousser alors que son souffle la chatouillait.

- Je t'aime Hermione, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, envoûtée par ces mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, mais qui ne venaient jamais. Elle le regarda alors, l'esprit embrumé et tendit les lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser. Il caressa alors sa bouche d'un doigt, en une simple caresse. Comme Tom se plaisait si souvent à le faire. Elle cligna des yeux et posa sa main sur la joue du garçon pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il s'écarta rapidement, frustrée, elle grommela de mécontentement.

- Tu as trop bu, Hermione, souligna le jeune homme.

Elle haussa les épaules, la mine boudeuse, comme une enfant.

- Il vaut mieux attendre demain matin, quand tu seras sobre.

Elle s'offusqua et son visage vira au rouge. Elle se leva d'un bond en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir.

- Tu me vexes !

Hermione le gratifia d'un regard haineux, qu'elle réservait souvent à Ron et se dirigea fièrement vers la porte. Il soupira soudain, l'incitant à s'arrêter, et il lui saisit l'avant bras.

- Arrêtes de te vexer pour si peu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

Elle plongea son regard dans l'acier perdu.

- C'est le soir de noël, Abraxas.

- Un soir comme un autre.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, et il soupira de nouveau, posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Désemparée par cette question, elle recula.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, conclut-il.

- Je tiens à toi, avoua Hermione.

Il la toisa, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Ça n'est pas suffisant, et ça ne le sera jamais !

Il se déplaça rapidement et resta devant la cheminée, visiblement très en colère. Quant à Hermione, elle ne bougea pas.

- Je peux t'aimer Abraxas.

- Non tu ne pourras jamais, cria-t-il, tu as toujours ce salaud de Jedusor dans la peau !

- Ne me hurle pas dessus !

Elle était profondément vexée et touchée. Il tourna finalement la tête pour la regarder, crachant tout son venin d'un regard.

- Tu avais promis de m'aider, murmura la jeune fille blessée.

- J'ai tout fait ! Tout ! Je me suis mieux occupée de toi que _lui _et en comparaison je ne fais pas encore le poids ! Tu ne pourras jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il vivra ! J'ai besoin de plus que d'un amour enfantin Hermione !

- Je peux l'oublier ! Je voudrais tant l'oublier et je peux t'aimer, s'il te plaît ...

- Tu te sers de moi !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une vulgaire catin ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Abraxas, tu sais mieux que personne à quel point tout cela est dur pour moi ! Ne me laisse pas tomber.

Il s'approcha à grand pas d'elle, sans se soucier de la baguette qui le menaçait. Il lui saisit le poignet et lui fit lâcher son arme.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, arrête s'il te plaît.

Il posa ses lèvres avec violence sur les siennes, et il la mordit pour se venger. Elle gémit de douleur. Il devint cependant plus doux, et elle répondit à son baiser pour le rassurer.

- Je suis désolée...

Il scella leurs bouches pour la dissuader de parler, puis il se sépara d'elle et recula d'un pas.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Hermione, mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tout cela est dur pour moi. Je sais très bien que toi tu souffres aussi, sans cesse, mais... Est-ce que tu t'es déjà souciée de moi au moins une fois ? Te demander ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione, tout le temps, mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes enfin que j'existe, que je suis humain, et que je souffre aussi de cette situation. Comment pourrais-je t'aider si tu ne prends pas cela en compte ? Si tu gardes tout pour toi ? A force tu vas me rendre fou, et tu deviendras folle !

- Tu ne crois pas que je le suis déjà ? Rien que pour avoir eu le courage et la force de vivre ici bas ? Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai vécu, tu le sais, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Regarde ! Tu recommences ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de te comprendre ? Mais merde Hermione ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas ton foutu Tom...

Elle plaqua rapidement son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il se tut, essoufflé par sa tirade précédente.

- Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle en gardant son index posé sur sa bouche.

Il soupira et la regarda, puis elle retira sa main.

- Je suis désolée, Abraxas, je te comprends mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi un peu de temps.

Il ne répondit pas, visiblement las et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, levant son regard vers le ciel noir. Hermione fut encore quelque peu étourdie par les vapeurs de l'alcool qui recommençaient à l'assaillir dangereusement. Elle secoua la tête et prit une inspiration, gardant l'air dans ses poumons, puis elle expira. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle avança lentement vers lui et parla d'une voix douce mais légèrement tremblante.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer une énième fois. Elle prit son avant bras pour qu'il la regarde.

- Je te promets de faire des efforts, je peux le faire et tu le sais, alors ne m'en veux pas.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Elle sonda son regard acier mais elle ne décela aucune trace de mensonge, seulement de la tristesse et beaucoup d'amour.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière mais elle fut vite tirée en avant et se heurta au torse de Malefoy. Elle arrêta de respirer et se concentra sur le souffle chaud d'Abraxas et son torse qui bougeait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il était calme. Il glissa ses mains dans son cou, elles étaient très chaudes, alors que sa peau semblait glacée. Cet agréable contraste lui provoqua un long frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Abraxas était appuyé contre la fenêtre, et elle, contre son torse. Hermione ressentait sa chaleur et elle fut soudainement submergée par des milliers d'émotions à la fois. Une brûlure agréable la parcourut en l'espace d'une seconde. Un seul instant durant lequel le jeune homme s'empara fiévreusement de sa bouche. Elle profita avec délice du goût sucré de sa langue, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, mêlant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux blonds et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant toute entière à la passion qui la consumait. Les mains fortes du jeune homme s'enhardissaient à la découverte de son corps frissonnant. Elle aimait cette sensation qui l'envahissait peu à peu sous les caresses des doigts désireux et chauds d'Abraxas qui devenait de plus en plus passionné au fil des minutes. Lui qui auparavant se contentait de simples baisers et caresses purement chastes, la rendait euphorique, passionnée, et brûlante d'un feu étrange, alors qu'il dénouait doucement le corset de sa robe_,_ la torturant en frôlant malencontreusement sa peau nue du bout des doigts.

Elle soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche gourmande alors qu'il collait un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Elle gémit alors que ses doigts découvraient son dos en faisant glisser sa robe sur ses épaules en un froissement d'étoffe agréable. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement quand elle sentit sa poitrine se découvrir contre sa chemise. Elle sentit le tissu tomber à ses pieds, et elle s'en échappa alors qu'il la soulevait légèrement contre lui. Il se plaisait à continuer de découvrir son dos, sans pour autant aller trop loin, s'arrêtant à ses hanches. Il embrassa tendrement son épaule offerte alors qu'il avait saisit vivement ses fesses en la faisant sursauter. Il les pressait collant un peu plus ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle soupira d'aise quand il remonta ses mains le long de son corps, passant entre leurs deux corps pour saisir doucement ses seins. Il l'écarta un peu de lui, afin de la regarder et de mieux apprécier sa découverte. Elle réprima un frisson quand il se pencha pour saisir ses mamelons en bouche, jouant avec eux du bout de sa langue. Il les délaissa finalement pour s'accroupir et poser ses lèvres sur son ventre traçant un doux sillon humide. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son dernier vêtement, et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Hermione resta immobile, une douce chaleur parcourant son ventre et son cour cessa de battre quand il se redressa et baissa le regard sur elle.

Elle avait maintenant l'impression de se retrouver face au séducteur que Drago avait été durant sa scolarité, ce garçon si sûr de lui, celui qui connaissait tout. Mais c'était encore mieux, il n'était pas ce jeune homme là, et ce soir, elle se donnerait à lui. Elle avait l'impression de s'épanouir, enfin. De se sentir... Bien. Le jeune homme avait laissé choir toute sa politesse et ses bonnes manières pour céder à la tentation. Et elle appréciait cette situation, elle se sentait enfin vivante. Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et tendit les mains en avant, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise d'une main qu'elle ne savait pas si experte. Elle découvrit la douceur et la blancheur de sa peau, alors que de l'autre elle caressait son torse, observant ses muscles rouler entre ses doigts. Quand sa chemise tomba, elle apprécia la vue de son torse, beau, aux larges épaules. Il n'était pas et n'avait jamais été le "bon copain", le gosse pré-pubère, comme elle le voyait depuis le début au fond d'elle même. Et comme si elle avait été hypnotisée, Hermione posa ses lèvres avides sur sa peau, chatouillant sa clavicule de son souffle à présent saccadé.

Le feu dans la cheminée n'éclairait pas beaucoup la pièce, laissant partiellement des ombres sur leurs visages et leurs corps, ajoutant un certain romantisme à la scène qui se dessinait peu à peu. Il frissonna quand elle laissa glisser sa langue sur son torse. Il la poussa soudainement sur le lit, et écrasa son corps du sien, sa bouche descendant de sa gorge à ses seins offerts, il lécha chaque parcelle de sa peau, avide, comme une divine sucrerie.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours eu sa place ici, dans ses bras, c'était comme si d'un côté, ils se complétaient, qu'il était en quelque sorte une partie d'elle. Un peu comme avec _lui_.

Sa main courut sur l'ensemble de son corps, et s'arrêta sur son bas ventre. Instinctivement, elle resserra les cuisses, rougissant à vue d'œil. Il eut un sourire amusé et se pencha sur son visage, scellant leurs bouches. Elle gémit de désir, et machinalement ses jambes s'ouvrirent, pour y accueillir la main qui lui chatouilla le sexe, provoquant un long frisson en elle. Il approfondit lentement ses caresses, et bientôt, il ne se contenta plus seulement de l'effleurer, mais appuyait avec véhémence sur son intimité, pour accentuer son plaisir. Finalement, alors qu'elle se détendait au fur et à mesure de ses gémissements, il entra un premier doigt en elle, et elle haleta, s'accrochant à son cou, alors qu'il entamait de sensuels mouvements en elle. Il agaça son lobe d'oreille et un second doigt entra, elle hoqueta et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos.

Elle pensait qu'il n'était pas expérimenté, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. Inconsciemment, il appuya la paume de sa main chaude et humide sur le haut de son intimité, et elle se tordit, prise d'incontrôlables frissons dus à ce contact pourtant bref. Hermione, soudain fébrile, attira sa bouche à la sienne et laissa divaguer son désir contre ses lèvres. Il arrêta un instant de l'embrasser et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, sa respiration saccadée lui caressant le visage. Il avait retiré sa main de ses cuisses et il s'appuyait maintenant sur le bord du lit_._ Elle soupira et embrassa le bout de son nez, souriant timidement.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de son torse, et il frissonna quand elles débouclèrent sa ceinture, les yeux toujours clos. Elle délivra sa virilité compressée contre son ventre et il sembla se tendre. Hermione glissa sa main sur toute sa longueur, et il émit un gémissement rauque, alors qu'elle découvrait son corps comme lui quelques minutes auparavant, prête à lui offrir du plaisir comme il le lui en avait donné. Alors qu'elle entamait des mouvements peu sûrs, il la repoussa doucement en bloquant son poignet dans sa main. Il la rassura d'un regard amoureux et se débarrassa fébrilement du reste de ses vêtements. Le cœur d'Hermione accéléra dans sa poitrine quand il la fit rouler sur le lit et elle se retrouva assise sur son ventre. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, et il saisit ses hanches.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura Abraxas.

D'un geste sûr, il la souleva légèrement et il entra en elle, il émit un gémissement rauque et elle cria quand elle le sentit entièrement au plus profond d'elle même. Des larmes roulèrent sur leurs joues quand ils se sentirent parfaitement en communion, ensembles, unis, entiers.

Comme sa toute première nuit avec Tom, Hermione rêva cette nuit là. Mais, contrairement au premier, ce rêve était beau.

Elle était dans un endroit boisé, elle ne ressentait ni le froid, ni la chaleur, ni la neige et les graviers sous ses pieds nus. Elle marchait dans ce bois, entourée d'arbres sages et majestueux dont les feuilles jouaient une douce musique quand le vent les titillait. Sa destination n'était pas importante. Bientôt la semi obscurité de la forêt laissa place au soleil. Elle arrivait dans un autre endroit, épargné par les arbres. Un petit paradis à ciel ouvert, couvert d'une douce herbe d'un beau vert. Au centre de cette clairière, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une pierre levée, semblable aux grands menhirs, comme une porte qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. A ses côtés, elle distingua une silhouette féminine, drapée d'une robe d'un blanc étrangement éclatant. Hermione s'approcha lentement et distingua mieux cette forme humaine. C'était une femme brune, d'âge mûr, mais encore très belle et élancée. Ses yeux chocolat la toisaient d'un air bienveillant. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle tomba à genoux.

- Maman ?

La femme aux cheveux bruns sourit et hocha la tête positivement. Hermione éclata en sanglot alors que sa mère s'approchait d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle respira son odeur, caressa sa peau, la serrant convulsivement contre elle.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie, fit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi ...

- C'est, d'une certaine manière, ma façon de te faire un cadeau de noël, mon cœur. Tu avais tellement besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ce qui se passe. Et je t'ai toujours dit que je serais toujours là (elle posa une main sur son front) et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir tous déçus.

- Tu ne m'as jamais déçue, Hermione, la gronda sa mère. Tu n'as jamais déçu personne.

- Vous me l'avez montré dans mon cauchemar ! Vous me l'avez tous craché au visage et je n'ai rien pu faire pour m'expliquer ! Je ne mérite pas ton cadeau, je ne mérite pas de te voir. J'aurais dû le tuer !

Sa mère la gratifia d'un regard qui en disait trop.

- Ecoute-moi. Dans un premier temps, nous pensions que tu le tuerais immédiatement, avec toute cette haine et cette douleur qui bouillonnait en toi. Et quand on a vu que tu n'as pas réussi à mettre fin à tout cela, Harry et Ron ont d'abord été très étonnés et en colère, et ils ont voulu te faire la morale, dans ton cauchemar, pour essayer de t'aider d'une certaine manière mais peu de temps après, on a tous envisagé une autre possibilité, grâce à toi et au courage que tu as toujours ici (elle posa une main sur son cœur). Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup Hermione, plus que tout, plus que le paradis même et nous ne pourrons jamais t'en vouloir quoique tu fasses, quoique tu deviennes. Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'alors ne peut être que bénéfique pour le futur. Mais le chemin est encore parsemé de gros obstacles que tu ne sauras éviter. Tu l'aimes Hermione, et ton amour est la seule chose que tu peux lui offrir, et ce sera la seule chose de plus puissant qu'il obtiendra. Et je suis si fière de cela.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Je vais le tuer, et tout sera terminé, je serais enfin heureuse !

- Non, tu ne le tueras pas. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre avec sa mort. Et tu le sais. Et tu dois vivre. Tu dois être reconnaissante de la chance que nous t'avons offerte, de la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre à toi. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

- Vous m'avez maudite, murmura-t-elle, vous avez dit que je devais mourir.

- Nous ne souhaiterions jamais ta mort ! Hermione, ce que tu as vu, quand tu as reçu la marque dans ta nuque, ces ombres... Ils veulent te déstabiliser, t'empêcher de nuire à ce futur apocalyptique, ils veulent ta mort. Ils sont bien plus dangereux que ce que tu as pu t'imaginer, si tu te laisses faire, ils peuvent agir sur toi quand tu es éveillée et te pousser à une fatale erreur. Il faut que tu le saches.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Comment avait-elle pu déduire que sa propre mère, ses meilleurs amis, avaient pu souhaiter sa mort ? Etait-elle aussi perdue qu'Abraxas le lui disait ? Encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, maman, ce n'est que ... des mensonges, des illusions.

- Tu l'aimes, bien plus que ne le penses. Mais tu aimes aussi Abraxas.

Hermione releva la tête vers elle. Sa mère continua.

- L'amour que tu as pour Tom est puissant, tu ne pourras jamais t'éloigner de lui, même par la plus forte des volontés. Un peu comme la Terre autour du soleil, en admettant que tu es la Terre, pleine de vie... Tom est le soleil, en quelque sorte, il peut te brûler, t'éclairer et te réchauffer et s'il venait à s'éteindre... La Terre disparaîtrait. Mais dans cette histoire il y a la lune, et en admettant toujours qu'Abraxas soit la lune, tu ne peux pas non plus vivre sans lui, sans sa lumière pour éclairer tes nuits et tes instants les plus sombres. Tu as autant besoin de lui que de Tom. Mais ta relation avec Tom est bien plus compliquée, bien plus violente_._ C'est comme ça, et ça ne peut pas être autrement. Il est à toi, tu es à lui. C'est ta moitié, même si c'est la personne que tu détestes le plus comme tu as l'air de le penser. Mais Abraxas ne peut pas être un simple "ami". Tu vois, c'est assez compliqué, je le sais et c'est pour cela que je devais venir, te parler de tout cela et même si tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes peines, tu reprendras des forces.

Hermione trouvait cela si évident et si compliqué à la fois. Elle buvait le flot de ses paroles sans vraiment les saisir, comme si elle le savait déjà, comme si tout cela était irréel. Son esprit s'affolait, et elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle souffrait, elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de l'avenir. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

- Tu comprends Hermione, au fond de toi-même, tu le sais. Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle déposa un long baiser sur son front perlé de sueur.

- Je t'aime. Je suis fière de toi et je sais que tout ira bien.

Sa mère se redressa gracieusement.

- Maman, où vas-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

- Ne pars pas ! !J'ai encore besoin de toi

Elle avait crié à s'en briser la voix dans cette clairière qui semblait étouffer les sons.

- Non, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Elle voulut la retenir, se relever, courir, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus, et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge sèche. Sa mère se tourna une dernière fois, devant la pierre, et avec un sourire triste elle lui adressa son dernier signe de la main.

Hermione se redressa dans le lit, en sueur, des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues. Abraxas, relevé sur un coude, la regardait surpris.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle se frotta le visage, encore tremblante et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler. Une vraie pie !

Son regard prit un air plus triste.

- Tu as dit " je ne l'aime pas ".

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, je te rassure, grogna-t-elle.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête pour se remettre de ce rêve et échapper au mal de crâne qui lui donnait la nausée.

- Ça va ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un horrible gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge et elle porta la main à sa bouche, blême, se dépêtrant des draps pour courir hors de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain la plus proche. Le crépuscule était déjà là, mais la maison était encore endormie, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle tomba à genoux devant les toilettes et son estomac se tordit en plusieurs spasmes avant de se libérer définitivement en lui déchirant l'œsophage. Le goût alcoolisé lui donna une nouvelle nausée plus puissante qui la fit gémir alors qu'elle appuyait son visage dans ses mains pour se calmer. Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule en guise de soutien tandis qu'une autre tirait la chasse d'eau.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais trop bu.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de tes remarques ?

Elle hoqueta_,_ inspira une grande bouffée d'air et frissonna. Elle se redressa lentement, pour rester sur ses jambes et Abraxas entoura ses épaules d'un peignoir doux, elle remarqua qu'il en avait déjà revêtu un aussi. Elle appuya son front sur lui pour se calmer.

- C'est plutôt ce rêve qui m'a rendue malade.

- Evidemment, tu as pleuré tout le temps.

Il embrassa son front, protecteur. Et ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

Hermione avait passé un vieux vêtement de nuit en dessous du peignoir qu'elle gardait sur elle pour réchauffer ses membres engourdis. Alors qu'elle brossait ses cheveux, Abraxas frappa et entra l'invitant à le rejoindre au sapin lui et ses parents pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Elle émit un rire ironique.

- Des cadeaux ? Moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Son sourire rayonnant la fit fondre. Elle grogna et finit par le suivre dans le salon où le sapin de noël avait été posé durant les jours où elle était restée ici. Sa mère, entourée dans une robe de chambre de satin les attendaient assise avec son habituelle tasse de thé, aux côtés de son mari. A son plus grand étonnement, elle avait reçu beaucoup de cadeau par rapport à ce qu'elle croyait. Abraxas avait déjà ouvert les siens, dont les emballages trônaient encore sur le tapis moelleux au pied de l'arbre. Hermione se baissa à son tour pour saisir un paquet étrangement ressemblant à ceux de Molly Weasley.

- Celui là, c'est de moi, annonça fièrement la femme blonde, mais c'est le plus humble de ceux que tu as ici.

L'émotion gagna Hermione quand elle l'ouvrit, et elle retint difficilement ses larmes, alors qu'elle entendait la mère d'Abraxas se lever. Elle tenait dans ses mains un magnifique pull en laine, tricoté à la main, elle en était certaine, avec l'emblème de la famille Malefoy au centre. La nostalgie la gagna et elle se tourna vers les parents du jeune homme.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle avait un regard inquisiteur qui la fitfondreet elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier. Cette femme si respectable lui rendit son élan de tendresse et l'embrassa comme l'aurait fait sa mère.

- Je l'adore, merci beaucoup.

C'était peu, mais pour elle, c'était un cadeau qui lui rappelait tant de sa vie passée, et Abraxas s'en doutait. Elle le savait. Hermione se reprit et se saisit d'un second paquet, dont son prénom était tracé en fine lettre dorée de l'écriture du père du jeune homme. Emue de recevoir un présent d'un homme aussi fier elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais beaucoup les livres, alors j'ai sorti celui ci de ma collection personnelle... Bien sûr ce n'est rien, mais les femmes et moi...

Il partit d'un rire tonitruant qui était si rare à entendre que Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle caressa le dos du grimoire ancien qui se tenait devant elle. Un livre empreint d'histoire dont elle avait tant entendu parler durant son époque... Il était introuvable... Elle avait déjà tant rêvé de découvrir ses secrets. Elle le remercia, d'autant plus, tout en retenant ses élans de tendresses, elle savait qu'un homme de son rang se devait d'être réservé.

Le second cadeau de la mère d'Abraxas était une magnifique robe inspirée des temps des rois, qui devait valoir une petite fortune. Modestement accompagné d'une photo, où ils étaient tous les quatre, et souriaient de bonheur. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour là. Cette fois, sa main trembla... Elle se sentait tellement... En famille. Enfin.

Le dernier qui lui tomba sous la main était d'Abraxas. Elle le savait. Il était petit, et enveloppé de papier argenté. Elle découvrit un boitier, et elle se figea, stupéfaite, quand elle vit le cadeau du jeune homme. Un pendentif en or, magnifique, avec l'emblème de la famille gravé et en son centre, un petit diamant brillant de milles feux. Elle pleura encore, doucement, sans sanglots alors qu'il le lui passait autour du cou, ému par ses larmes et pour la première fois devant ses parents, il l'embrassa.

Hermione rejoignit sa chambre, encore chamboulée par la découverte de ses cadeaux et elle resta coite quand elle en découvrit deux autres posés sur son lit. Elle déballa le plus petit, curieuse et ouvrit le boitier ; à l'intérieur, une chevalière fine, en or, dont luisait une énorme pierre aussi noire que l'ébène et qui semblait changer de couleur au fil de ses émotions. Elle parut désemparée quelques instants puis elle l'examina de plus près. A l'intérieur, une inscription était gravée en latin, et elle la déchiffra lentement.

_Au cœur des ténèbres. TJ_

Elle sourit, et la passa à son doit, la pierre prit une couleur d'albâtre, et elle versa une larme. Il avait pensé à elle, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré leur haine... Hermione en avait presque oublié le second paquet qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il y avait une lettre, et un livre sur les voyages dans le temps qui devraient beaucoup l'aider. Elle savait que cela venait de Dumbledore. Elle déplia la lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Joyeux noël, je vous joins ce livre, qui j'espère, vous aidera à mieux affronter les évènements. J'espère que votre première semaine s'est bien passée._

_Savez vous que Tom aura dix-sept ans le 31 décembre ? Dans six jours exactement._

J_'__aimerais avoir une conversation avec vous, si vous pouvez bien sûr, écourter vos vacances chez les Malefoy d'une semaine et les terminer à Poudlard. Je pense que Tom aura besoin de votre présence ces jours-ci._

_A très bientôt_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione porta une main à ses lèvres, et blêmit. Ecourter ses vacances ? Rentrer seule à Poudlard ? Avec Tom ? Toute une semaine ? Avec ses humeurs changeantes... Elle frissonna et retint sa rage, perdue dans ce qu'elle devait faire, dans ses pensées... Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre cet acharnement du destin... Et elle se remémora un instant les paroles de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle sursauta une main sur le cœur, et reprit un air grave, triste et elle se leva pour rejoindre Abraxas dans l'entrée, elle le serra dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans son cou.

- Dumbledore veut que je revienne à Poudlard.

* * *

S'il vous plaît laissez moi juste petit commentaire, ça prends deux minutes même si c'est pour dire " c'est nul ou c'est bien " même un mot, juste un petit mot d'encouragement par pitié ...

Merci pour ceux qui me suivent

Et un millième merci à ma bêta nausicaa2008 même si je n'ai pas pu reproduire ta belle mise en page (snif) car à chaque fois, ça redevient tout moche tout pas beau ...


	18. Le Lien

Merci à tous pour votre extrême patience ! Cela va faire quelques temps que j'ai reçu ce chapitre fraîchement corrigé mais nous a fait des siennes ! Impossible de gérer ma Fanfiction j'ai eu tellement peur de devoir tout recommencer !

Voila tout d'abord un double merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review

et je tenais à me justifier auprès d'une revieweuse anonyme qui m'a demandé si je ne me suis pas inspiré de Twilight pour mon Triangle amoureux ce qui m'a donné envie de me justifier.

Non **je ne m'inspire pas de Twilight**, d'ailleurs **je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu un "triangle amoureux" dans ce film que je trouve particulièrement inutile**. Oui **je n'aime pas Twilight qui est trop "cliché" XD désolée pour les fans des vampires à la peau de Diamant ! **

et aussi je tenais à redire que** le prénom du grand père de Drago, je ne l'ai pas inventé ! Il s'appelle vraiment Abraxas !** Vous pouvez le vérifier dans l'encyclopédie Harry Potter ou dans le 6ème Tome il est même mort de la Dragoncelle.

Sur ce mes chers amis

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Et un Grand merci encore à ma bêta lectrice Nausicaa2008 !

* * *

[Le Lien]

" L'amour [...] est toujours pauvre, et loin d'être délicat et beau comme le croient la plupart, il est rude au contraire [...] dans la même journée tantôt il fleurit et il vit, tantôt il meurt. "

Hermione marchait depuis quelques temps déjà dans les rues de Londres, serrant la lettre de Dumbledore contre sa poitrine. Sa bottine dérapa légèrement sur un journal jeté négligemment sur la neige fondue.

"Les allemands reculent"

Elle ne se souvenait même pas que la seconde guerre mondiale avait lieu à cette époque. Hermione releva la tête et observa les visages défaits des moldus. Puis, sans s'en préoccuper davantage, car elle en connaissait parfaitement l'issue, elle continua à marcher.

La jeune fille avait envoyé ses valises au Chaudron Baveur, mais elle était incapable de se repérer dans les rues de Londres. Elle grogna. Partir du manoir n'avait pas été facile. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu rester avec Abraxas, mais une partie d'elle avait besoin de rentrer à Poudlard.

Hermione était partie le lendemain même de noël, et les Malefoy ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Pénélope était persuadée qu'elle reviendrait, elle l'appréciait déjà comme si elle était sa propre fille, et ce comportement à son égard lui avait fait tant de bien... Les parents du jeune homme avaient parfaitement compris sa décision, estimant qu'elle devait se partager les vacances entre son tuteur et eux, et qu'elle reviendrait passer une semaine chez eux durant les prochaines vacances.

Mais Abraxas ...

"- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! Dumbledore peut parfaitement attendre quelques temps !

Il avait bloqué la porte de sa chambre et elle avait répliqué avec violence, un peu de la même façon qu'avec Ron quand il la vexait.

- C'est important Abraxas, tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Le jeune homme avait grogné de rage et il lui avait saisi le poignet.

- Tu n'y retournes pas pour voir le professeur Dumbledore ! C'est pour lui ! Il y en a toujours que pour Jedusor ! Tu me dégoutes ! Tu vas repartir et quand il t'aura de nouveau sous son emprise, je redeviendrai Abraxas, l'imbécile amoureux, le simple gamin qui n'est capable de rien ? Non, il n'en est pas question ! Je ne te laisserai, pas faire ça tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé avant hier !

Elle avait regardé les larmes de rage qui étaient tombées sur ses joues devenues rouges de colère. Et elle avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il l'avait repoussée.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Si tu pars, c'est terminé, tu continueras sans moi, et j'espère que tu arriveras à tenir ! Je ne serai plus là pour t'aider, Hermione, je te préviens.

Il avait ensuite ouvert la porte d'un geste brusque, et il s'était arrêté.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Même si je vais souffrir de cette situation, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour que tu comprennes que j'ai raison, et tôt ou tard tu le verras. C'est malsain.

Il était parti en claquant la porte et elle s'était ensuite mise en colère, contre elle même. Mais elle avait gardé la tête haute."

Elle souffrait. Cependant, elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de son objectif. Elle n'était pas là pour construire une nouvelle vie, ni pour se marier et être heureuse. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire, enfin pas tout de suite.

Dumbledore avait apparemment - c'était ce qu'il disait dans sa seconde lettre - laissé un Portoloin dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, car elle n'avait pas pu apprendre l'art très utile de transplaner. A présent, il lui restait encore à trouver ce fameux Chaudron Baveur. Hermione s'arrêta un instant et regarda les ruelles qui l'entouraient.

Tom allait être majeur le trente et un décembre, il allait être libre d'effectuer autant de sorts qu'il le souhaitait en dehors de l'école, et s'il tuait son père et à cet instant tout irait plus rapidement dans son ascension et sa puissance. Elle devait être là pour l'en empêcher, même si elle devait se battre avec lui et tout lui avouer, au risque de sa vie. C'était la seule façon de le faire changer complètement. Elle avait une chance sur deux pour que son destin change en mieux, ou en pire. Mais cette solution n'était envisageable qu'en dernier recours, si vraiment elle échouait.

Elle soupira et pivota sur elle même, elle remarqua avec soulagement la vulgaire enseigne décrépie en forme de chaudron qui pendait au dessus d'une porte en bois humide. Satisfaite, elle ajusta sa robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Hermione tira l'un de ses gants et redressa le chapeau qui qui l'abritait du vent froid, elle poussa le battant vieilli.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle sursauta devant l'homme trapu qui l'accueillait en souriant devant son antre poussiéreuse et emplie de sorciers.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en souriant à son tour, Albus Dumbledore a laissé une chambre pour moi, je suis un peu en avance, je m'appelle Miss Granger.

L'homme découvrit de nouveau sa dentition à la propreté douteuse, cependant elle appréciait son sourire qui n'avait rien de sarcastique comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- Oh bien sûr, bien sûr, souhaitez-vous une boisson chaude en attendant l'heure ?

- Oui, une bierraubeurre, s'il vous plaît.

Le petit homme s'inclina devant sa demande et avança d'un pas lourd vers le bar, claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois. Elle se dirigea à sa suite, vers une table quand une explosion ébranla la vieille bâtisse et ses occupants.

- Fichus Moldus, lança une sorcière d'un ton amer.

Hermione grommela à son tour et saisit son chapeau qu'un homme lui tendait aimablement.

- Il était tombé, m'dame. V'savez, on n'est p'tete pas des modèles de paix, mais au moins nous les sorciers, on n'est plus polis que c'foutu tas de moldu !

Elle sourit et le remercia avant de prendre place sur une chaise branlante, tandis que le pas claudiquant du barman s'approchait. Il posa la chope devant elle et elle compta ses mornilles, mais il l'en dissuada d'une frappe légère sur sa main.

- On a tellement peu de demoiselles du beau monde par ici...

Du beau monde ? Ainsi ils croyaient tous qu'elle était une riche sang-pur ? Elle étouffa un rire moqueur dans la mousse de sa boisson qui la réchauffait. Elle frémit quand le liquide chaud et sucré coula dans sa gorge, lui rendant un peu de ses jolis souvenirs à Pré-au-Lard avec tous ses amis.

Peu de temps après, elle fut dirigée à l'étage dans une des chambres, où elle retrouva ses valises posées sur le lit simple. Une vieille babiole était posée à côté. Elle regarda l'heure, il allait bientôt s'activer. Hermione prit une inspiration avant de saisir l'objet rouillé dans sa main en tenant ses bagages dans l'autre. Une sensation désagréable lui donna la nausée et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Elle préféra fermer les yeux pour quelques secondes.

Quand la sensation se dissipa, et qu'elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les paupières, son cœur explosa de joie. Elle était enfin chez elle, à Poudlard, cet endroit qui la rattachait encore à son passé, en quelque sorte. Plus précisément, devant les grandes grilles de l'école. Rubeus l'attendait de pied ferme, et il sourit à sa vue.

- Ravi de te revoir enfin, Hermione.

- Moi de même Rubeus.

Il lui ouvrit les grilles et elle fit léviter ses affaires derrière eux, alors qu'ils remontaient tranquillement la route qui menait au château.

-Tu n'es toujours pas venue me voir, tu sais je comprendrais que tu n'as pas le temps...

- Non, je te promets que je viendrai te voir, c'est juste que je devais préparer certaines choses, enfin je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi.

- Bien sûr, je m'en doutais, il sourit, tu sais je m'ennuie à mourir quelques fois, quand Dumbledore ne vient pas me voir, il est très occupé en ce moment. C'est un grand homme.

- Je sais, Rubeus.

Bienveillant comme à son habitude, il lui sourit et s'arrêta devant la cabane.

- Je te laisse continuer seule Hermione, j'ai du boulot en forêt, à bientôt.

Elle leva la main et l'agita alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas, répondant à son signe. Hermione soupira et observa le château si calme. Les élèves avaient désertés, il ne restait plus que Tom et elle, à présent, les orphelins. Elle eut un rire forcé et reprit sa marche rapide en fredonnant l'air que la mère d'Abraxas aimait tant. Son cœur se réchauffa quand elle gravit les premières marches jusqu'aux portes. Elle inspira l'air du hall, laissant glisser ses doigts sur la pierre froide, appréciant le contact des murs de sa maison. Car c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Elle continua à marcher, avançant plus lentement dans le château, se délectant de son calme rare, de sa sérénité qu'il avait perdu à son époque.

- Miss Granger ! Ma prodigieuse élève !

Elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers la source de la voix, forçant un sourire.

- Bonjour professeur Slughorn, joyeux noël.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de tenir une trop longue conversation avec son maître de potions.

- Vous revenez à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Parfait ! Passez donc avec Tom un soir, joyeux noël à vous Miss Granger.

- Je n'y manquerai pas Professeur !

Ne tenant aucunement à relancer la conversation, elle se détourna rapidement et accéléra l'allure. Elle s'engagea dans un énième couloir aussi silencieux que les autres, animé par les doux ronflements des portraits.

Elle entra dans ses appartements sans perdre sa gaieté, comme si rien ne pouvait la troubler, et ses valises retombèrent paresseusement derrière elle quand elle soupira. Elle jeta un œil près du feu, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de Tom, assis sur un fauteuil, la tête tournée vers elle, un livre ouvert sur ses jambes étendues devant lui. Un léger étonnement traversa rapidement son regard puis il redevint impassible, comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Tom, fit-elle en s'arrêtant sans vraiment lui sourire.

Il ne répondit pas, puis il finit par se lever et marcher vers elle, de son habituelle démarche féline, elle frémit légèrement sa peau se nivela de frissons quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix basse, un sourire énigmatique ornant ses lèvres fines.

Elle sourit à son tour et le laissa se baisser pour l'embrasser, presque avec tendresse. Un baiser presque normal, entre deux personnes qui ... s'aiment. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas.

Hermione lui autorisa l'entrée et elle joua avec sa langue, gouttant son goût sucré qui lui avait manqué. Elle tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps.

"Abraxas."

Elle s'éloigna, rapidement, sans rien laisser paraître, cependant essoufflée, et gênée. Il passa outre sa réaction et croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

Il haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoir sur le sofa, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je pensais que tu étais trop bien chez Malefoy pour revenir ici.

- Oh ça suffit, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Laisse donc Abraxas tranquille.

- Soit, répondit-il d'un geste de la main pour lui dire de sortir de sa vue.

Indignée par son changement de comportement elle murmura une insulte à son égard qui le fit rire et elle s'éloigna, traînant ses sacs derrière elle jusqu'à sa chambre. Tom la suivit, elle pouvait parfaitement le sentir derrière elle mais elle l'ignora totalement, essayant de se concentrer sur le visage angélique du grand blond.

Il la regarda ranger ses affaires, déposer ses livres avec une douceur incroyable sur son étagère vide, tandis que derrière elle ses vêtements allaient d'eux même se caser dans l'armoire.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit près de sa valise ouverte et observa son dos, laissant courir son regard sur ses courbes attirantes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, soupira-t-elle en soufflant sur le bois de l'étagère.

Elle feignait l'indifférence, la lassitude, alors que son corps n'appelait que lui.

- Tom ?

Il s'entêtait à ne pas lui répondre. Elle arrêta de ranger et ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis elle se tourna doucement vers lui, posant son regard chocolat sur son visage aux traits parfaits. Elle l'incita à répondre d'un signe de tête, celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher, un sourire carnassier étirant sa bouche, aux lèvres si tentatrices et dangereuses.

-Je n'ai pas terminé, se justifia-t-elle en se préparant à continuer son rangement.

Elle fut subitement attirée vers lui, et se retrouva assise face à Tom, les jambes douloureusement écartées de chaque coté de ses hanches, il l'encerclait d'un bras et leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Hermione haleta.

- Tom, ça fait mal !

Un sortilège d'attraction humain, lui avait permis de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cette idée. Elle se tortilla légèrement pour détendre ses cuisses écartées à la limite du possible pour elle. Après tout, elle était simplement une excellente élève, pas une danseuse capable d'effectuer des positions incroyables.

-Je ne suis pas souple, s'offusqua-elle tandis qu'il laissait glisser son nez dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur.

-Tu parles toujours trop, Hermione, soupira Tom en se laissant tomber en arrière, les bras en croix derrière sa nuque, tu m'exaspères.

-Je sais, reprit-elle en se relevant avec difficulté sur ses jambes engourdies, ça ne risque pas de changer.

-Malheureusement, railla-t-il.

Ses yeux magnifiques la fixèrent et comme à son habitude Hermione perdit tous ses moyens face à son regard envoûtant.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-Ça m'agace, c'est tout, soupira-t-elle en retournant à sa tâche préférée : ranger ses précieux livres.

Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes puis il prit un ton presque aimable.

-Comment s'est passé ton réveillon de Noël ?

-Bien, merci, répondit-elle en manquant de faire tomber le livre sur les voyages temporels.

Elle le cacha derrière la première rangée et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu ne me demandes pas si le mien s'est bien passé.

-Tu as horreur de ça Tom, alors pourquoi je te le demanderais ?

Il ne répondit pas mais il sourit.

-Tu me connais mieux que je ne le croyais Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ironisa-t-elle d'une voix qui avait une légère ressemblance avec celle de Drago.

-Dommage que tu ne me laisses pas te connaître aussi bien, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu me connais pourtant assez bien, je crois.

-Pas comme je le voudrais. Tu m'intrigues, Hermione, tu le sais ?

-Tu es paranoïaque, Tom, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Viens, murmura-t-il sans se redresser.

Elle hésita.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer.

Elle se résigna finalement et posa une fesse sur le bord du lit tentant de garder une certaine distance avec lui ce qui lui était cependant difficile. Il se redressa et lui tira le bras sans ménagement, l'attirant contre lui.

C'était comme un jeu, certes, mais qui s'avérerait dangereux dans un futur proche. Ils se cherchaient, sans jamais réellement se trouver. Et elle ne pouvait percevoir les conséquences désastreuses de cette attirance qui la liait à Tom. Comment être certaine que le futur changerait grâce à elle, alors qu'il restait toujours aussi étrange, alors qu'il gardait ces idées qui lui feraient perdre l'humanité qui lui restait ? Certes, sa simple présence changeait sûrement des choses, mais comment être certaine qu'il ne se transformerait jamais en un monstre à l'apparence aussi ignoble que son fort intérieur ?

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette, dans l'attente de réponses concrètes. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle n'avait aucunement le choix.

Dans un mouvement tendre, il écarta une mèche qui tombait sur sa joue.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A toi, répondit-elle sans chercher à détourner la conversation.

Il sourit et reposa sa tête sur sa main.

-Alors ça me plaît, fit-il non sans arrogance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de laisser pointer son sourire amusé. Il se pencha vers sa bouche et elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jais, appréciant leur texture entre ses doigts. Hermione le laissa lier leurs lèvres et elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, alors qu'il l'accueillait avec une douceur rare. Il se colla un peu plus à elle tout en lui mordillant la lèvre ce qui la déstabilisa et lui fit oublier ses bonnes résolutions passées. Elle s'agrippa corps et âme à lui et il se plaça sur elle prenant place entre ses jambes écartée, accentuant la pression de son bassin contre le sien, déclenchant une chaleur agréable dans son bas ventre.

Il laissait apparaître une faille à peine perceptible en dessous de son masque, de l'apparence qu'il aimait tant se donner. Et c'était cela qui lui avait donné de l'espoir. Qui la confortait dans ses doutes.

Ses lèvres humides caressaient la peau de son cou agréablement, nivelant sa peau d'innombrables frissons. S'attardant à son décolleté où résidait le pendentif, l'ignorant, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

-Tu m'as manqué Hermione, avoua-t-il sans quitter sa peau.

Elle eut un sourire, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, ne voulant pas faire d'erreurs qui pourrait tout gâcher.

Elle trembla légèrement alors qu'elle défaisait d'une main les boutons de la chemise blanche du jeune homme caressant sa peau d'albâtre, aussi douce que la soie. Elle se redressa et se leva, retirant son collier pour le poser sur sa table de nuit et elle laissa glisser sa robe jusqu'au sol, presque insolente alors que Tom la regardait, l'œil fiévreux, décoiffé et débraillé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer et sentit son cœur dérailler quand elle songea que cette proximité était un instant magique. Elle quitta son soutien gorge et le reste restant debout, et nue, s'offrant ainsi à lui, un sourire orné sur ses lèvres.

D'une manière assurée elle avança vers lui, il la saisit par les hanches et traça un sillon humide sur son ventre, mordillant sa peau d'une manière si sensuelle qu'elle sentait ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Elle se retrouva bientôt à cheval sur lui dans une position semblable à la première mais le plaisir la ravageait avec une violence inouïe alors que son sexe tendu frottait contre le sien, frottement augmenté par la présence de son pantalon en tissu fin dont elle appréciait le contact contre sa peau nue.

-Demandes-le moi Hermione, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Une flamme de convoitise dansait dans son regard, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, attendant les mots qu'il attendait tant, ce qui la rendrait en totale soumission à ses yeux. Intérieurement elle s'y refusa, et ne répondit pas, se penchant juste pour l'embrasser, ce qui sembla le lui faire oublier.

Il tomba sur le dos, l'entraînant dans sa chute, alors qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts sur sa peau, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Elle admira son visage en entrouvrant les paupières, il semblait si humain en cet instant... Il était presque innocent.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, il la plaqua avec une force animale sur le lit et elle gémit quand il entra en elle, rapidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ferma les yeux et resta immobile au dessus d'elle, elle observa avec fascination son torse qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement et sa mâchoire restée serrée. Il aimait prendre le dessus, comme dans chaque situation, et en fait elle ne s'en plaignait pas en cet instant, alors qu'elle le regardait, un sentiment profond et amoureux l'envahissant. Mais elle ne devait pas l'aimer.

Elle chassa cette pensée quand il rouvrit les yeux, et qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à lui faire l'amour. Chacun de ses gestes semblait une reproche de son départ, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'en sentir coupable en cet instant magique. Cette union charnelle qu'elle appréciait tant, car il montrait une ultime facette de sa personnalité, lui rappelait qu'au fond de lui même, il était encore un homme. Ce simple détail donnait un espoir sans faille à Hermione, lui faisant partiellement oublier son esprit torturé par tant de choix et de craintes.

Elle regarda ses bras forts appuyés contre le matelas dont les muscles se contractaient convulsivement à chaque mouvement lascif de son corps, elle gémit et se redressa pour embrasser son épaule à présent humide.

Il la prit au dépourvu quand il s'arracha à son étreinte et qu'il la retourna sur le côté, se positionnant derrière elle. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, appuya son torse luisant contre son dos, et elle gémit en sentant son érection contre ses fesses. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et posa l'autre sur sa cuisse, la soulevant afin de s'enfoncer en elle. Elle se tendit et soupira de plaisir alors qu'il alla glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres intimes afin de s'emparer de son bouton de chair qui sembla vibrer.

-Tom...

Cette supplication à peine murmuré le fit sourire et il accéléra autant ses mouvements de hanches et le frottement agréable de ses doigts, la déconnectant lentement du monde réel, l'empêchant de penser intelligemment. En cet instant, elle aurait été capable de tout, et Tom le savait.

Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, et ses mouvements devinrent plus lents et langoureux, ce qui finalement la rendit folle, et elle cria son plaisir, laissant son corps se cambrer sur le sien, appréciant l'engourdissement total de ses membres alors qu'un nouveau cœur semblait palpiter dans son bas ventre. Elle fut incapable de bouger durant quelques secondes, le souffle coupé par sa jouissance et elle le sentit à son tour se figer en silence alors qu'il se déversait en elle dans un soupir de contentement, restant immobile à son tour.

Ils apprécièrent le silence à présent, alors que leurs corps restaient étroitement serrés, luisant de sueur et Hermione ferma les yeux, l'esprit calme, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, insouciant et vulnérable, comme pouvait l'être Abraxas.

A cette pensée, elle se figea et son corps se crispa dans les bras du jeune homme qui tiqua derrière elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, le rassura-t-elle, j'avais une crampe.

-Menteuse, souffla-t-il sans pour autant l'agresser.

Il y avait même un léger ton moqueur dans sa voix, il ressemblait plus à un enfant avec ce comportement, et cette pensée lui tordit douloureusement le cœur. Encore une fois elle songea que si seulement elle pouvait prévoir ce qui mettrait finalement Tom sur la bonne voie, elle saurait enfin qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien. Seulement, c'était impossible. C'était à l'instinct, et encore... Elle restait pessimiste, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement été, avant tout ces morts ...

-Tu penses trop, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je suis comme ça.

-Je sais.

Elle se sentait enfin heureuse... Presque comme avant dans les bras de Ron.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle sans réellement réfléchir.

Elle se crispa la première sentant ce moment magique disparaître. C'était sorti beaucoup trop vite de sa bouche, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser et elle le sentit se reculer légèrement, silencieux. Elle attendit les mots fatidiques qu'il prononcerait et qui détruiraient une bonne fois pour toutes cet instant qu'elle aimait tant. Cependant son silence pesant la dérangeait encore plus. Elle aurait de loin préféré qu'il parle, même si c'était pour commencer une jouxte verbale. Elle bougea légèrement et enfin il sortit de son silence, provoquant une horrible douleur dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Elle resta silencieuse, les joues roses de honte et le souffle partiellement coupé. Son bégaiement n'arrangea rien.

-Rien, je n'ai rien dit.

Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas dit assez fort. Elle espérait fortement qu'il n'ait pas comprit, mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix lui disait le contraire. Alors qu'ils restaient paralysés, la jeune fille se perdit de nouveau dans ses réflexions tourmentées.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile avec Tom ? Tout était facile avec Abraxas, il l'aimait et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme du beau blond, alors pourquoi cherchait-elle ce qui la rendait incroyablement malheureuse ? Pourquoi était-elle si fortement attirée par le danger, comme Harry durant toute sa vie ? Tom était si arrogant, méchant, probablement très dangereux, et si étrange ... Il lui était si difficile de le comprendre et même d'être naturelle à ses côtés. Avec Abraxas tout était si simple, si réel et spontané. Elle aurait pu lui dire "je t'aime" sans qu'il ne se rebiffe, au contraire, elle était persuadée qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus, versant des larmes de joie. Alors pourquoi Tom et pas lui ? Elle se sentait si traître, si idiote, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Si elle avait pu tuer Tom avant de tomber amoureuse de lui, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait fini sa vie ici avec Abraxas, elle l'aurait aimé à sa juste valeur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour cela. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de l'ombre de Jedusor sur sa vie, elle ne pourrait pas oublier son regard si pénétrant, sa voix si envoûtante, et sa présence dans ses rêves les plus intimes.

Elle était devenue égoïste. Partagée entre deux choix, incapable de choisir, alors qu'elle souhaitait les garder tous les deux quelque part au fond d'elle même. Si ses amis la voyaient maintenant, ils la réprimanderaient sûrement. A cette pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement et elle lâcha un soupir fatigué.

Hermione était éreintée, mais elle s'accrochait corps et âme à ce qui lui restait. Sa vie était ici. Même si elle ne s'attendait à rien de la part de Tom, même si elle n'était pas certaine de le voir changer de direction, de savoir à l'avance si elle était parvenue à un minimum de changements, elle ne perdait pas réellement espoir. Il n'en était pas question, plus maintenant. Même si son dernier recours si elle venait à échouer au fil du temps était de le tuer et de mourir ensuite, peu importe. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Sa vie était ici désormais, et elle devait vivre et agir comme son cœur le lui disait, même quand elle se sentait prise au piège entre deux décisions, comme aujourd'hui. Après tout, si Dumbledore trouvait un jour le moyen de la ramener à son époque, comment pouvait-elle être certaine de ce qui l'attendrait ? Des morts ? Un monde serein ? Un monde où Harry et Ron n'existerait plus ? Le temps était si complexe. La seule chose à faire était de vivre ici, et d'assister aux événements, et si elle devait échouer, si elle devait comprendre qu'elle avait échoué - car elle n'en savait rien- elle le tuerait. Mais Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit que le Temps était inexplicable, incontrôlable, et que le simple fait d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un changeait des détails. Alors elle ne pouvait juger de ce qu'il se passerait, elle ne pouvait savoir si elle avait déjà bien avancé, sauf en notant les choses qu'il ne ferait pas, comme ses Horcruxes, ou le meurtre de son père. Dans ce cas, elle pourrait déjà se faire une idée. Et ensuite, elle aviserait.

Certes, elle pensait trop. Mais d'un côté, cela l'aidait, depuis qu'elle était seule. Réfléchir sur le sens de la vie, l'avait aidé, et elle se sentait mieux après avoir longuement médité sur les actions qu'elle devait accomplir ainsi que sur ses propres sentiments, pour les mettre au clair.

Bien qu'elle avouait qu'elle était perdue. Enfin elle était capable d'agir et de penser clairement. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

-Menteuse, siffla-t-il de nouveau.

Elle savait sans le regarder qu'il souriait, amusé de la voir se débattre mentalement. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Oublie ça, fit-elle agacée en faisant un geste énervé de la main.

-Il serait préférable en effet.

Elle grogna légèrement. Intérieurement, elle se sentait à la fois soulagée de ne pas le voir réagir avec violence, mais elle était déçue et en colère. Il devait le sentir car il émit un son proche de la moquerie.

-Oh ça va !

Elle voulut se redresser mais il la retenait contre lui en entourant son bras sur son ventre. Elle soupira avec désespoir et resta immobile.

-Je ne te fais rien alors reste là.

-Il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain.

-Menteuse, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus amusée que précédemment.

-Tom ...

Son ton avait un air de prévention et il rit, comme pour lui répondre qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Son attitude relevait de la chamaillerie comme tout adolescent, mais elle était constamment sur ses gardes, elle le savait capable de se servir de cela pour parvenir à ses fins. Tom Jedusor était intelligent. Il lui faisait concurrence.

Intérieurement elle sourit, s'il pouvait l'entendre, elle était certaine qu'elle serait déjà dans un drôle de pétrin.

Elle sursauta quand il posa ses lèvres dans son cou offert.

-Tu m'intrigues tellement Hermione Granger.

-Et toi tu te répètes toujours Tom Jedusor.

Il parut légèrement agacé, mais il restait calme. Il ne pouvait que l'être pour l'instant.

-Je me répète parce que tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions.

-Tes questions sont idiotes et n'ont pas besoin de réponses.

-Et toi tes réponses sentent le mensonge.

-Tu connais bien les mensonges aussi, Tom.

La jouxte commençait, elle le sentait, mais elle s'en fichait. Il ne l'impressionnait pas à cet instant, car il ne la regardait pas. Elle se rendit compte que beaucoup d'autre seraient devenus fous à sa place, mais même si elle était en plein dilemme, en pleine crise intérieure, elle gardait suffisamment son calme, bien que certaines de ses décisions laissaient à désirer. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Je ne mens pas comme toi.

-Non tu mens plus que moi.

-Ne me tiens pas tête.

-Sinon quoi ?

Le ton montait dangereusement dans la gorge de Tom, mais il restait immobile dans son dos, et pour elle, c'était bon signe.

-J'ai d'autres moyens en main pour te faire parler. La torture mentale n'est-elle pas parfois pire que la souffrance physique ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Nulle part. C'est à toi d'en décider.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à t'avouer. Du moins pas des choses aussi folles que tu peux le penser sur moi.

-Tu es trop mystérieuse pour être normale, Hermione. Tu es puissante, je dois le reconnaître, et tes tourments touchent les miens, et pourtant, je ne peux lire en toi, je ne peux te tuer, je ne peux te faire avouer. Je sais que ton secret est alléchant Hermione, et je l'apprendrai un jour.

-Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien de si spécial !

Il soupira d'agacement et resserra son étreinte contre son ventre.

-Si tu coopérais, et cessait de me résister en masquant ta peur au plus profond de toi-même, si tu t'ouvrais à moi, je suis certains que nous obtiendrions une puissance telle que tout le monde serait à nos pieds. Il te suffirait d'une chose Hermione, me laisser lire en toi et te joindre à nous.

-Non Tom, il n'en est pas question. J'aime ma vie privée, mon passé appartient au passé, autant que tu n'aimerais pas que le tien soit dévoilé si je ne me trompe. Ensuite je ne suis pas intéressée pour rallier une cause à laquelle je ne serais jamais d'accord, quoique tu fasses. Tu te trompes Tom.

-Peu importe, je sais ce qui arrivera Hermione.

-Pourquoi m'embêter avec ça tout le temps Tom. Ma réponse sera toujours la même.

-Cesse de me répondre.

La pression de son avant-bras fut un instant désagréable et elle grimaça.

-Tom arrêtes.

-Si tu le désires. Mais je n'en ai pas terminé. Tu céderas tôt ou tard. Et moi je serais toujours aussi fort.

Elle fulminait autant qu'elle sentait la peur monter en elle, mais extérieurement elle semblait calme. Ses menaces ne seraient pas vaines, elle le savait parfaitement. Il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère Tom Jedusor, même à cet âge, Harry et Dumbledore le lui en avait assez appris à son sujet.

-Quel égocentrisme n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il passa la tête au dessus d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle le voie.

-Répète donc ce que tu as murmuré tout à l'heure ...

La profondeur de ses yeux la laissa coite, et le ton presque menaçant de sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle soutint son regard flamboyant pendant quelques secondes et ouvrit la bouche.

-Ce que j'ai pu dire ne t'était pas adressé.

Il eut un rictus amusé et se rallongea en soupirant. Il était redevenu serein et son calme l'incita à sourire à son tour, visiblement apaisée. C'était eux, ça avait toujours été comme cela, depuis le début. Ils menaçaient de s'entretuer, sans réellement le faire, ensuite ils ressemblaient à un vrai couple. Mais elle pressentait que l'issue serait fatale. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu de don de voyance et de prédiction, ses ressentis avaient toujours été presque réalisés. Alors elle se méfiait, une partie d'elle était constamment sur ses gardes, et Tom le savait, il en profitait parfois. Et c'était sûrement ce qui lui nuirait. Elle était faible et s'entêtait trop à foncer, comme tout Gryffondor, faisant piètre allure devant le Prince des Serpentards, le plus calculateur, et le plus puissant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et promena une main sur son torse sans s'en rendre compte, comme si ce geste anodin était naturel dans leur vie, comme s'ils s'aimaient.

-Cesse de penser, tu me rends malade.

Elle le regarda, il avait les yeux clos, le visage reposé.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Et cesse de mentir, siffla-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-J'ai compris, s'indigna la jeune fille en se relevant et échappant à sa tentative de la rattraper.

Elle rit, savourant une dernière fois cet instant d'insouciance pure. Demain serait un autre jour, demain il serait un autre Tom. Comme toujours. Et elle se retrouverait de nouveau perdue dans son tourbillon de pensées.

-Tu es belle, fit-il.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et le regarda, les yeux étonnés. Il la fixait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et, pour ces mots rares, elle était capable de tout lui pardonner. Et sa faiblesse était là. Lui qui maîtrisait parfaitement l'art du mensonge et de la corruption, était capable de tout pour l'avoir à ses pieds. Et inconsciemment elle le savait, même si parfois elle s'évertuait à se mentir.

Hermione se reprit, secoua la tête et quitta la chambre en fermant derrière elle, luttant contre l'envie d'entrer de nouveau. Elle ne céderait pas. Il fallait qu'elle lutte. Voldemort avait raison, quand il affirmait que l'amour était une faiblesse. Elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulut dire par là. Même si d'un côté elle croyait à sa puissance, elle savait qu'il s'avérait parfois destructeur et dangereux. Celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Tom l'était. Et la perte était proche.

Quand l'eau glacée coula sur sa tête et qu'elle se frotta le visage pour remettre ses pensées au clair, elle soupira. Tout était en fouillis, sa vie, son esprit, ses souvenirs, ses convictions. Absolument tout. Il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'elle tombe entre ses mains et que son identité s'envole. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait toujours aimé tout comprendre. C'était vital pour elle. Elle était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout reconnue de Poudlard, elle devait tout comprendre. Mais cela la dépassait de loin, et elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Ce qu'il restait en elle de la Hermione de Ron ne l'acceptait pas. La Hermione qui choisissait toujours ce qui était bon. Celle qui était tombée amoureuse du jeune Malefoy. La deuxième Hermione, celle qui avait été renversée par la guerre, par la mort, celle qui aimait Tom, acceptait tout, elle était bouleversée. Et entre les deux, elle n'y comprenait rien. Et cela la rendait folle.

-Je deviens dingue, murmura-t-elle pour elle même immobile sous le jet d'eau.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour les démêler, le visage toujours levé vers la paume de douche. Sa peau mouillée laissait échapper la douce odeur de Tom, comme si celle-ci s'était incrustée sur elle. Son parfum était si agréable qu'elle se surprit à inspirer profondément, le cœur battant avec une certaine violence dans sa poitrine, juste avant de se savonner énergiquement le corps.

Sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle se sentait encore plus perdue que lors de la quête des Horcruxes aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait. Tout était si simple, elle n'avait qu'un seul but, en ce temps là, et maintenant elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle faisait ici. Qui était-elle exactement ? Elle avait perdu son identité depuis la mort de sa famille, de ses amis, et encore plus depuis son arrivée ici.

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous l'eau, tâtonnant pour stopper l'écoulement de la douche. Elle se força à arrêter de penser, à ne plus être Hermione pendant quelques minutes tout au plus, pour reprendre un peu de courage. Ces pensées lui faisaient mal. Elle détestait ne rien comprendre.

Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette et sécha sa tignasse à l'aide d'un sort, elle disciplina ses mèches rebelles ensuite et elle quitta la salle de bain d'un pas pressé. Un petit avion en parchemin froissé heurta son nez et elle sursauta alors qu'il restait en lévitation devant elle. Il lui était visiblement destiné. Elle se souvint de ces dizaines de petits mots qui volaient dans les étages du ministère et elle sourit quand elle le saisit et le déplia. Elle reconnu au premier coup d'œil l'écriture penchée et l'encre émeraude de Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger,

Je vous invite à me rejoindre dans mon bureau dès que possible, je reste disponible avant le dîner ou après si notre entrevue doit être reportée. Faîtes le moi savoir en renvoyant ce petit avion."

Elle eut un sourire amusé et agita sa baguette en l'air pour attirer sa plume et son encrier qui ne tardèrent pas. Ils restèrent suspendus dans les airs alors qu'elle inscrivait rapidement sa réponse.

"Je viens de suite. H.G"

La jeune fille renvoya le parchemin et sa plume d'un geste las et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle resta stupéfaite en découvrant le jeune homme endormi et détendu dans ses couvertures. Hermione l'admira quelques secondes, subjuguée par la perfection de ses traits lorsqu'il était serein. Puis elle secoua rapidement la tête, refusant de se laisser attendrir en cet instant et elle se dirigea vers son armoire, aussi silencieusement que possible, pour s'habiller.

Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de Tom et ferma la porte avant de partir discrètement. Les couloirs calmes du château l'hypnotisaient et la rendait heureuse, elle se sentait chez elle, elle se retrouvait, elle était envahie par tous ses plus chers souvenirs. Un véritable sourire de pur bonheur ornait ses lèvres, illuminant son visage qui restait fermé la plupart du temps.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec une incroyable jovialité qui rendit son regard bleu pétillant.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Miss Granger !

-Moi de même professeur ! Avez-vous une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

-A vrai dire, non Miss Granger, et ce, malgré mes longues recherches. Je crois toujours que le Temps reste un élément incroyablement compliqué dans la magie. Et j'ai bien peur que le contrer risque de retourner le destin contre nous, voir même de l'empirer autant que possible.

-Je m'en suis doutée, fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'une manière résignée.

-Avez-vous lu le livre que je vous ai envoyé ?

-Pas encore, elle baissa le regard honteusement, mais je comptais travailler dessus dès mon retour.

-Je comprends parfaitement que vos vacances au manoir devaient être réellement passionnantes...

-Et reposantes, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien, bien. Et comment va Tom ?

-Aussi bien que d'habitude professeur. Il semble relativement calme.

-Il a toujours été à l'aise quand le château est vidé de toute vie.

Elle ne jugea pas utile de répondre à cela et admira le phénix sur son perchoir qui l'observait de son œil vif. Il semblait encore jeune et écarta les ailes en poussant un léger cri perçant qui la fit frissonner.

-Je crois que Fumseck vous apprécie, Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Les Phénix sont étonnants, professeur.

-Il est vrai qu'ils sont incroyables, fit il en posant ses yeux bleu sur la plume rouge qu'il utilisait pour écrire, Fumseck l'est tout particulièrement. La baguette de Tom est composée de l'une de ses plumes.

-Je le sais, professeur, fit-elle en croisant de nouveau le regard attentif de l'oiseau, on dit aussi que les Phénix sont de puissants animaux, emprunts de magie.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, je parviens moi même à m'en étonner parfois. On ne sait ce que ce monde nous réserve, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et lui demanda d'en venir au fait, en espérant ne pas le vexer. Il commença à parler, un sourire ornant toujours ses lèvres, et Hermione l'écouta attentivement.

-J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur cette forme de magie temporelle, Miss Granger, et je pense qu'il n'est pas de notre ressort de la contrer, de lui faire offense.

-Je le sais, professeur, et je l'accepte mieux maintenant. Si je dois finir ma vie ici, je l'accepterai, quoiqu'il arrive. Et je pense que même si vous trouviez un jour le moyen de rentrer chez moi, je crois que je ne le ferais pas. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que je trouverais là bas une fois de retour.

-C'est une sage et douloureuse décision que vous faîtes là Miss Granger, est-elle définitive ?

-Oui, elle l'est. A vrai dire, j'ai appris quelque chose durant mes vacances au manoir, je ne sais pas si c'est une invention de mon inconscient qui souhaite me donner des réponses et je pense que je dois vous en parler pour que vous jugiez par vous même...

Elle le regarda croiser les doigts devant lui, signe qu'il était prêt à l'écouter et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Le soir de Noël, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, je me trouvais dans une clairière et j'y rencontrais ma mère. Elle m'a parlé de ce pourquoi j'étais là et... De Tom. Elle m'a tenu le même discours que vous sur les ambiguïtés du Temps et elle m'a assuré que j'avais déjà bien changé des détails grâce à ma présence et à ma patience envers lui. Ils pensaient tous que je le tuerais rapidement, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, je ne pouvais pas envoyer mon âme au Diable et une autre possibilité s'est ouverte devant moi. Cette possibilité est selon eux meilleure pour moi, pour le futur. Elle croit que tout à déjà radicalement changé grâce à mon refus de le tuer et à ce rapprochement. Elle m'a ensuite parlé de certains obstacles qui se présenteraient bientôt sur mon chemin, des menaces que j'ai vues en cauchemar et qui ont tenté de me faire peur. elle dit que l'on veut se mettre en travers de mon chemin pour m'empêcher de changer le futur, pour garder l'avenir de Tom au maximum intact. Mais j'ai du mal à croire à cela, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas l'assurance des Serpentards, et que j'ai toujours autant peur de mal agir, de voir l'avenir, de voir Tom devenir Voldemort. j'ai toujours la crainte de le voir arriver vers le point de non-retour et j'ai peur d'avoir déjà échoué depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais réellement été pessimiste, vous savez, mais maintenant j'ai tendance à le devenir. Car il n'y a rien ici pour me rassurer.

Elle jugea inutile de lui en dire plus sur le discours de sa « mère » pour le moment et le regarda réfléchir, légèrement honteuse de s'être autant confiée à lui. Malgré tout, il était bien le seul capable de l'éclairer à présent, il avait toujours été très perspicace, et elle n'avait jamais hésité à le croire sur le champ. Il ne se trompait que rarement, il avait souvent raison. Alors elle attendit patiemment son avis. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Je ne crois pas que cet épisode ait été inventé par votre esprit, aussi inconscient soit-il, pour répondre à vos inquiétudes. Au contraire, je pense que tout cela est bel et bien réel. En général, les rêves sont dénués de sens durant quelques instants, ou ils restent à peine proches de la réalité. Et au réveil de la personne, ils restent intacts, mais les contours s'estompent d'heure en heure, pour ne devenir que de vagues souvenirs, ou ils sont totalement oubliés. Même si l'un d'eux est passionnant ou incroyable, il est bien vite éliminé de notre mémoire. Or, vous vous souvenez de chaque détail, pas vrai ? De vos larmes, d'une odeur en particulier, ou bien d'une sensation ?

-Questions rhétoriques professeur, murmura-t-elle intéressée par son développement.

-Certes, répondit-il amusé par sa réponse, je suis persuadé que cette manifestation est à prendre au sérieux, Miss Granger, et en plus, je ne suis pas le seul à être d'avis que vous avez radicalement changé le cours du temps, si je puis dire... Même sans en avoir la preuve, je suis certain que le futur que vous connaissez à disparu, pour être remplacé par quelque chose de totalement différent.

-Quelque chose de mieux ou de pire, fit-elle ironiquement.

-Les choses changeront de jours en jours, de secondes en secondes... On ne pourra jamais déterminer avec exactitude ce qu'il adviendra. Mais je suis certain que vous avez déjà bouleversé certains évènements, Tom n'a pas pu faire ce qu'il devait faire. Alors oui, vous changez le monde Miss Granger, et il faut continuer ainsi. La meilleure façon de faire est d'agir selon vos premières idées, la situation ne pourrait sans doute être pire.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa continuer, soulagée d'entendre son avis qui l'aidait à se réconforter dans ses doutes.

-Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard, Miss Granger, quand le temps sera venu de se poser ce genre de question... J'ai passé de nombreuses journées à faire des recherches sur les voyages temporels, et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser.

Il poussa vers elle un livre qu'elle saisit. Sa vieille couverture jaunie craqua avec violence quand il s'ouvrit et les pages se tournèrent rapidement pour finalement s'arrêter soudainement. Elle se pencha sur le paragraphe que Dumbledore indiqua à l'aide de sa baguette.

_Bridget Wenlock 1756-1708_

Hermione arrêta immédiatement de lire.

-Les dates sont inversées, non ?

-Non. Cette histoire était farouchement cachée au ministère, fort heureusement je suis parvenu à avoir ce livre. Continuez de lire.

_Miss Wenlock, jeune sorcière pourtant banale, disparaît dans de mystérieuses circonstances l'année de ses seize ans, alors qu'elle était atteinte de la Dragoncelle et sur le point de mourir. Nous pouvons supposer, d'après certains témoignages, qu'elle ait mystérieusement voyagé dans le temps. Les premiers témoins parlent de son apparition en Juin 1700, en pleine santé. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été enterrée le quinze février 1708 à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans. La cause de sa mort …_

-Il manque la suite.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Il semblerait que cette forme de magie soit reniée... Et cachée... J'ai cependant pu apprendre la suite en continuant mes recherches. Elle aurait ainsi voyagé dans un but précis, cependant inconnu car contrairement à vous, elle n'a jamais pu le découvrir. Cependant, elle s'est attachée à quelqu'un à l'époque où elle était arrivée. Un lien très fort, plus fort que la magie ancienne, un lien fait d'amour et de haine. Ils n'ont jamais pu faire face à cela, ils ne comprenaient pas. Et Bridget semblait poursuivie par des cauchemars, tout comme vous.

-C'est cela qui l'a tué ?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Mais pas exactement. Elle a fini par tuer le garçon à qui elle était attachée à cause de cela. Et elle est devenue folle. Elle en est morte.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que cette histoire a un rapport avec la mienne ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

-Ma... Ma mère m'a parlé de ce lien. Elle a comparé cela avec la Terre et le Soleil, elle a dit que je ne pourrai jamais m'éloigner de lui, car j'avais besoin de lui ; elle en parlait comme si c'était une chose vitale pour moi. Elle a dit que si Tom venait à mourir, je m'éteindrais à mon tour. Et je suppose que si c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu le tuer à cause de ce... Cette chose. Elle a parlé de moitié, comme une sorte d'âme sœur. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ça a pu arriver si réellement c'est le cas.

-Tom est votre mission n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je pense que Miss Wenlock avait elle aussi une mission, dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Et l'objet principal de cette mission était ce jeune homme avec lequel elle s'est liée. Tout comme vous, avec Tom, Miss Granger.

-C'est vraiment horrible, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-C'est pourtant une Magie extrêmement pure, selon moi. L'issue n'est peut-être pas si terrible que vous le redoutez.

-Magie Pure ? Me lier moi avec celui qui deviendra un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps ? Me condamner moi à mort s'il meurt ? A la folie ? Je trouve que c'est plutôt de la magie noire !

Elle serrait convulsivement ses poings et tremblait de rage.

-C'est une manière d'assurer la survie de ce monde, Miss Granger, une manière de garder Tom Jedusor tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Cette magie est puissante, et on ne peut la contrer. On vous a choisi vous, et personne d'autre. Ce lien ne pouvait être formé qu'avec vous et Tom, ce voyage ne pouvait être possible que pour vous. Et il vous suffit juste de vivre comme vous le sentez, je pense que vous parviendrez grâce à cela à faire de Tom quelqu'un de meilleur, ou du moins à éviter qu'il n'anéantisse le monde des sorciers.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira.

-Ce que je ressens pour Tom est faux ?

-Le lien qui vous unit est plus fort que tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai Miss Granger. Il est juste plus dangereux que tout le reste, plus compliqué. Votre mère a finement fait la comparaison. On peut dire en effet, que vous êtes deux moitiés, certes crées magiquement par votre voyage temporel, mais deux moitiés réelles. Vous ne pourrez survivre à une séparation définitive.

-Je le sais, professeur, je le sens parfois. Je veux dire : est-ce que mes sentiments sont réels ?

-Ils le sont, Miss Granger. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour Tom, ou bien autre chose, le lien n'implique pas forcément l'amour. Vous auriez pu être que deux moitiés tel des jumeaux, ou des frères et sœurs, des meilleurs amis et tout ce qu'on peut imaginer dans ce monde. Mais non, vous ressentez de l'amour pour Tom, certes compliqué, mais c'est bien de l'amour et ce sentiment est réel, il vient de vous. La magie implique seulement de réunir ces deux êtres et de lier leurs vies, leurs destins, rien d'autre, tout suit ensuite son cours, presque normalement.

Hermione se sentit presque soulagée de savoir que tout n'était pas que purement inventé dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle était encore capable d'être maîtresse de ses sentiments, ce qui la rassurait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter encore plus de l'avenir. Si Tom venait à apprendre cela – et il l'apprendra – elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il était probable qu'il en devienne fou de rage et qu'il commette l'irréparable, qu'il la tue, ou même qu'il change finalement son destin pour perdre une bonne fois pour toutes son âme, la ramenant au point de départ. Elle devait vivre sa vie. Mais comment le faire sereinement, normalement, avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, avec tout ce que cela impliquait ? Elle aimait tout contrôler, et elle se retrouvait incapable de le faire, elle se sentait perdue, trahie, et en colère. Comment avait-elle pu tout bonnement tomber amoureuse de Tom? Il était déjà noirci par la haine et la magie noire, elle devrait le haïr, car d'après Albus, ce lien pouvait inclure la haine entre les deux moitiés. Alors comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ?

Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement lasse de toutes ces histoires. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer de penser. Elle comprenait mieux cette fascination que Tom avait à son égard, cette possessivité, cette haine, cette tendresse. Il ressentait tout cela aussi, mais il était incapable de le comprendre, il la haïssait pour cela, parce qu'elle l'intriguait par ces sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Au fond, il était aussi perdu qu'elle, sans réellement en avoir conscience.

Elle ne supportait pas ces histoires, elle détestait devoir dépendre de la vie de Tom, elle se haïssait de l'aimer naturellement, elle maudissait ce lien, elle exécrait cette Magie « pure » mais d'un côté elle en était soulagée, et une partie d'elle trouvait cela relativement « normal ».

-Vous devrez vivre avec cela, Miss Granger. Et vivre sans vous en souciez jusqu'au cas échéant où Tom l'apprendra.

-Vivre ma vie... Oui, je sais, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis mon arrivée... A l'extérieur... Je me bats toujours intérieurement, et ça me fatigue ! -elle se livrait d'une voix teintée de colère- je ne peux admettre tout ça... Je devrais le haïr n'est-ce pas ? Si j'étais Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor, je devrais le détester, mais je n'ai jamais pu le faire, je me maudis pour cela. Je suis fatiguée de faire semblant, de mentir, et de vivre. je suis exténuée d'avoir peur de ce qui se passera demain, de craindre les évènements qui suivront mes gestes... Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on me lie à lui ! Si j'avais pu choisir de voyager, je l'aurais fait, mais je n'aurais jamais lié mon destin au sien ! C'est injuste ! Je me sens si perdue ! Je suis si en colère contre tout le monde, contre moi-même... Je ne comprends pas...

Sa voix se brisa, mais aucun sanglot ne sortit de sa gorge, c'était inutile. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait accepter sa vie, sa situation. Elle devait réconcilier ces parties d'elle-même qui se livraient un combat acharné.

-Hermione, fit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, vous ne devriez pas voir ça comme une fatalité. Un jour, vous verrez ce lien comme un don, une aide en plus dans cette nouvelle vie qui commence. Mais pour cela, il faudra d'abord résoudre ces problèmes qui vous détruisent.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

-Je vous comprends. Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Oui, je dois l'avouer.

-Vous m'aviez parlé de ces ombres qui interfèrent dans votre esprit. Je pense que c'est ce qui a détruit Bridget. Mais maintenant, je pense que vous êtes assez forte pour surmonter leurs menaces et leurs obstacles.

-Je crois que je l'ai toujours été. Je suis encore une Gryffondor.

Elle eut un rire faible et Dumbledore la suivit.

-Si vous vous sentez perdue, je suis une oreille attentive, et on me dit parfois que je donne de bons conseils...

-Merci, professeur, je pense que je peux me débrouiller seule, après tout, j'ai survécu à une guerre, je peux survivre à une bataille intérieure, je peux m'en sortir. Je pense qu'il faut juste un peu de temps et de volonté. Je vais vivre et je verrai ce qu'il adviendra par la suite. De toute manière, je souhaitais des réponses... Et je les aie eues. Aussi difficiles soit-elles. J'ai encore une question à vous poser.

-Je vous écoute, Miss Granger.

-Ma mère, dans mon rêve, a mentionné Abraxas. Si on suit sa comparaison, elle l'a jugé comme étant la Lune, en admettant toujours que j'incarne la Terre. Et cela m'inquiète car elle a précisé je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, car il m'éclaire lorsque je suis perdue dans la pénombre et qu'il ne peut être un simple ami pour moi.

-Miss Granger, je crois que vous pouvez vivre sans lui, mais vous y êtes simplement et humainement attachée, en tant que confident, comme un idéal, car vous sentez qu'il est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. De plus il est toujours là lorsque vous êtes perdue, métaphoriquement, ce jeune homme vous guide dans la pénombre de vos doutes. On peut aussi parler d'un lien mais qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie, un lien humain, Miss Granger, entre l'amour et l'amitié, parce qu'il est une réponse à vos doutes sur l'avenir, parce qu'il vous rendrait heureuses, il supprimerait vos craintes et avec lui vous n'avez pas à faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, je pense que si c'est bien cela vous aurez des difficultés à vous séparer de ce garçons qui vous tend la main et qui vous rassure, car vous n'êtes peut-être pas encore prête à le perdre …

-Je comprends, répondit-elle simplement, je vais rentrer à présent, merci professeur.

Il inclina la tête, ses yeux pétillants la fixèrent.

-Prenez soin de vous Miss Granger, et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici pour vivre aussi. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de Miss Wenlock.

-Non professeur, elle se leva, il me faut juste un peu... de temps.

-Certes, passez de bonnes vacances Miss Granger, si vous avez besoin de moi, j'ai l'intention de rester ici le reste de la semaine.

-Merci, je n'oublierais pas.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de hurler ou de fondre en larme de désespoir. Elle restait calme, comme si elle avait été choquée par la vérité qui s'était imposée à elle et qui la perdait encore plus que quand elle n'en avait pas connaissance. Elle pensait trop. Tout le monde le lui disait toujours, ses parents, ses amis et Tom. Et c'était vrai. A trop chercher la vérité, elle se rendait malade. Ce n'était pas toujours bon à apprendre, surtout lorsque l'on y était pas préparé. Elle le savait mais elle devait toujours tout savoir. Et maintenant elle en était perdue. Elle se sentait parfois s'enfoncer encore plus que lors de son arrivée ici. Mais elle tenait bon, elle tiendrait toujours bon, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même.

C'était simplement une question de temps, de patience, de réflexion, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer pour la rassurer. Elle devait être malade d'avoir toujours besoin de trouver une réponse pour rassurer ses craintes. Elle en avait eu la confirmation, elle était folle. Elle frotta fortement ses tempes pour s'empêcher de se torturer mentalement et entra dans sa salle commune.

Elle se figea quand Tom apparut devant elle, les yeux étrangement insondables, la mine sombre, vêtu seulement de son pantalon noir.

-Je suis désolée, Dumbledore voulait me voir.

Il avait un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon et il leva le bras, tenant son poing serré devant elle. Elle ne bougea pas mais son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il ouvrit la main et que le pendentif des Malefoy apparut en tournoyant devant ses yeux. Elle vérifia bêtement autour de son cou et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Tu parles beaucoup trop, Hermione, fit-il d'une voix douce en approchant dangereusement son visage de sa joue, et je déteste les personnes qui parlent trop, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ceux qui me trahissent.

Il saisit son visage entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder.

-Tu m'as mentit n'est-ce pas ?

-Je peux t'expliquer...

-Tu parles trop !

-Tom …

-Tu es à moi, Hermione et à personne d'autre.

Ses prunelles s'ancrèrent dans les siennes et il lui sembla que deux lames puissantes s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne.


End file.
